Uneasy Beginnings
by MuseandMe2
Summary: Chakotay and Janeway form an uneasy alliance as they find themselves stranded in the Delta Quadrant after Janeway's decision to destroy the array. Chakotay agrees to merge the crews and support her as Captain but will he?
1. Chapter 1

"Commander."

"Captain."

Kathryn Janeway coolly appraised the tall dark man standing before her in her ready room.

Chakotay did the same as his eyes drifted over the tiny woman who had just sentenced them to a life 75 years away from home. He watched her challenge his hard stare as she placed her hands firmly on her hips and lifted her strong chin towards him as if daring him to speak or move on her in any threatening way. There was no security team. Just the two of them. Alone. Voyager hung silently in space as remnants of the destroyed array drifted past.

Janeway broke the silent stalemate first. "You and your crew are welcome to remain here on Voyager, of course. We have a long journey home."

"That we do." Chakotay held her dark blue eyes with his black ones. "Thanks to you."

She nodded and relaxed her posture. Stepping back, she walked to her chair and ran her hand along the back of it. "You supported my decision out there when I made it, Commander. Having second thoughts?"

"Are you?"

Janeway sat down. She looked up and said, "Should I? I can't change the decision I made. And I'm not sorry I made it."

Chakotay bristled at her display of authority. He hadn't spent the past few years as a Maquis rebel without learning how to subvert that. If he stayed, he was going to enjoy teaching her that lesson. "What exactly do you plan to do with me and my crew?"

"I just invited you to remain with us. Do you really think I'd put you out?"

He walked to her desk and put his hands down. "No thanks, Captain. 75 years in the brig doesn't appeal to any of us."

Her smile faded as she rose to place her face in his. "Nor does it appeal to me to put you there. Now sit down, Commander, and let's calmly discuss what we can accomplish together or I will provide you and anyone who's foolish enough to join you with a shuttle craft that you can take off my ship. Now!"

A large smile spread across his tan face and he chuckled softly. He sank back into a chair as she did the same. Folding his arms across his chest, he said, "What makes you think you and anyone who is foolish enough to follow you won't be leaving this ship in a shuttle craft shortly under _my_ orders?"

Janeway leaned over her desk at him. "Is that a threat, Commander?"

"Yes."

She straightened and said, "I don't take kindly to threats so let me enlighten you. My crew follows me not because they are fools but because they are loyal to the oath they took. An oath to uphold Starfleet rules and regulations that we all, including you, took and chose to live by. At least at one time, Commander."

Chakotay jerked back to the desk. "Well, when Starfleet's regulations are changed to cede Earth to the Cardassians, then you can speak to me about your loyalty to that oath. Until you hold your dying family members in your arms, then you can speak to me about that oath. Until you have personal experience with the Cardassians…"

Janeway slapped her desk hard. "I have personal experience with the Cardassians, Commander! A lot more of it than you will ever know! Now get out of my face and off my ship if you have no intention of speaking rationally with me!"

They stared each other down until Chakotay settled back into his chair. "Okay. Tell me exactly what you want from us."

Janeway took a deep breath. "Personally, I think you would be fools to take off alone in an uncharted quadrant in a shuttle craft. The Kazon would be on you and your crew in minutes. You would hand over Starfleet technology and knowledge of ideas, concepts, and training that they probably haven't even conceived of yet."

Chakotay smirked. "You think my people would break under Kazon interrogation techniques? You think we are so out of practice because we've been out of the Alpha Quadrant for a few days? We're used to the Cardassians of which you apparently have personal experience with…" He stopped as she glared at him.

"Well, Commander, I'm willing to bet there aren't many cadets among your crew. There are no Maquis replacements here either. How long do you think you'll hold out on your own without a real mission or purpose to sustain you?"

Chakotay shrugged. "I don't know. How long are you going to give Voyager?"

Janeway remained silent.

"Having Starfleet training doesn't make an exemplary crew, Captain. Be careful about your assumptions. They are your biggest weakness and, if I don't exploit them, someone else out here will."

"Maybe, but you have more of them, Commander." Janeway shook her head. "Please don't underestimate me. You don't have me figured out yet. In fact, you're not even close."

Chakotay studied her again. Despite her petite size, she more than made up for it with her brash personality, tough talk, and undiplomatic charm. He decided she was pretty even dressed in her official uniform and severe hairstyle. He knew there probably was a lot more to this diminutive spitfire than he was giving her credit for. It might just be worth sticking around just to find out how much more. Maybe enough, at least, to know exactly how to get rid of her so he could get himself and his crew home with a proper ship. He had a fight to get back to. A fight his family and his planet depended on him to be there and win.

"What are you offering?"

"I would like you and your crew to stay on board Voyager as members of this crew."

"Why? So we can watch you blow up more expedient ways home?"

Her eyes flashed but she ignored his comment. "Commander, you won't survive out here alone. You know that. And I know that. It also does not escape me that Voyager needs all the help she can get. Frankly, we need each other."

"I'm glad you realize that, Captain. But there's no Starfleet out here. No updates to those regulations that come through from time to time. What will you do?"

"You can sit there and make your wisecracks, Commander. Enjoy it, now. Because once you accept the position of First Officer on board this ship, I can assure you I will not tolerate disrespect towards me or any other member of my crew and that includes yours." Her voice deepened. "Or you will become very acquainted with Voyager's brig. Do I make myself clear?"

Chakotay smiled. "First Officer, huh? I accept. All I have to do now is wait which shouldn't take long out here. I'll ascend to the Captain's chair and this ship will become mine. You have a deal, Captain."

"I would hold your cheer, Commander. As Captain, I choose your assignments and your responsibilities. Are you sure you want to test me on what your first one might be?"

Chakotay placed his elbows on the desk. "Let's cut the diplomatic games. I don't like you very much."

Janeway nodded. "Noted. I don't know you well enough yet to like you or not. But I can tell you that I respect you. If I didn't, I wouldn't trust you to take on the second in command around here. Based on what you did these past few days, sacrificing your ship to protect Voyager from the Kazon attack, I need that. We all do. My crew and your crew, our crew, is undoubtedly shaken from what just happened….from the situation I just put us in. I'm well aware of my role in that and that's for me to take on and reconcile. As for your past, whatever you did in the Alpha Quadrant doesn't matter very much right now, does it? I am proposing a clean slate with one stipulation. The Starfleet rules and regs that you have so casually thrown aside… well now, your reason for doing that doesn't exist here, does it? You are a Starfleet graduate, a former instructor, and I believe those ideals do matter to you on a very basic level even if you won't admit that to me right now. This ship and our crew are going to need you. They are also going to need consistency and a strong command structure to get us through the journey home. And we will get there. A Starfleet ship can accomplish that. I can accomplish that. If you think you and your crew can adapt here, I would welcome your help. Wouldn't you?"

Chakotay saw the raw courage, determination and slight hint of fear (or was it uncertainty) displayed in her eyes. She hid it very well under her icy composure. Licking his lips, he said, "Let's talk about my crew. You'll need to give them power positions if you want their loyalty."

"If they're capable of those positions, let's talk about who can be useful where. Of course, for security reasons, their access to certain areas of this ship will have to initially be restricted. That's necessary especially after some of the statements their former Captain has just made to me."

Chakotay winced at her reference to his past title but held his tongue. "Understood. But I don't want my men and women pegged as second class around here. You really wouldn't like the consequences of that, _Captain_."

"Well, you're making a fine first officer already, Commander. I'll give them as much access as I can without breaching Tuvok's security protocols."

"As First Officer, I can override Tuvok's security protocols."

"Yes, you can. Which is why you won't be given all of the command codes and access as you would in a normal posting."

"You're restricting me too?"

"Your restrictions will be on a need to know basis. I won't embarrass you in front of the crew. Do we have an agreement, Commander?"

Chakotay looked up. "No. I need all of the command codes. If Voyager is attacked and you are incapacitated, I need to be able to do my job."

Janeway was silent for a moment. Finally, she nodded and said, "Agreed."

"Agreed?"

Janeway offered her hand. "Our crews can't start to become one without trust. That starts with us as their example. Welcome aboard, Commander."

Chakotay hesitated before taking her small hand in his. He covered it with his other palm and held it tight. "Tuvok will have orders to shoot me on sight if he believes I'm stepping across the line, won't he?"

Janeway grinned and took back her hand. "Commander, you may become the best First Officer I've ever had."


	2. Chapter 2

Chakotay ran his finger under the turtle neck of his new Starfleet uniform as he made his way to the bridge. He nodded at the Starfleet crew members who eyed him as he passed in the halls and smiled at the Maquis who also seemed to be chafing a bit under their new clothing.

As he marched onto the bridge, he noticed the Captain's chair was empty. Tuvok gave him a quick acknowledgement to relinquish control of the bridge to him and Chakotay quickly settled himself into his first officer's chair.

"The Captain is in her ready room," Tuvok said.

"Does she need to see me?" Chakotay said.

"Not that I am aware of, Commander. "

Chakotay shook off a wave of displeasure and busied himself with a padd. There were no Maquis assigned to the bridge and he pretended not to notice the occasional furtive glance that came his way. He noticed Mr. Paris at the helm and said, "Brush up on your Starfleet security skills, Mr. Paris?"

Tom spun around. "Sir?"

"You're my bodyguard on this ship, right?"

Tuvok stiffened. "I can assure you that all security measures are in place and highly effective for all personnel."

Chakotay grinned at Tom and then glanced back down at the padd in his hand. "Yes, I can see that in your reports, Mr. Tuvok." He watched Tom turn back to his post and then stood up to face Tuvok. "Care to tell me what's not in them?"

"Sir?"

"You can drop the confused look, Lieutenant. Deception is not a Vulcan strong suit despite recent events." He shook the padd and said, "No contingency plans for a mutiny? You must be slipping. Either you think I'm a fool or you're derelict in your duties, Mr. Tuvok. Which is it?"

"I can assure you my duties are efficiently performed, Commander. Though, you may take up any performance issues with the Captain as is your prerogative to do so. To answer your question, it would be both highly foolish and a derelict of my duty to place such contingency plans in a report intended to be read by the person most likely to lead such a rebellion."

"Is there a problem here, Commander?" Captain Janeway stood just outside of her ready room, arms folded across her chest. "Do we need to discuss something?"

Chakotay gave Tuvok a look before walking over to her. He crowded her as he peered down. "Yes, let's." He loomed over her for another second before slipping past and into the room.

Janeway's eyes flashed at Tuvok but she slightly shook her head. She watched him open a secure monitoring channel to his post before she nodded and turned to join Chakotay inside. As the doors closed behind her, she saw he had made himself comfortable in a chair calmly perusing his padd as he waited. Marching over, she leaned down and placed one hand on each side of the chair. Firmly planting her face in his, she said, "Let's get something very clear here, Commander. One of the first things I said to you when you took this job was that I would not tolerate disrespect towards me or any member of this crew. What you did out there was unacceptable and it will...not...be tolerated."

Chakotay smiled. "Does this mean you're going to throw me in the brig now? I actually would like to see you personally escort me there yourself."

"Keep this attitude up and you'll get your wish." She straightened up and stepped back to lean against her desk. "Now, you want to drop this cavalier attitude and tell me what your real problem is?"

"You seem to have all the answers, Captain. Why don't you tell me?"

Janeway snatched the padd out of his hand and tossed it onto the floor. "We've passed several M Class planets. Unless you want to pick one as your new home…"

Chakotay's faced darkened. "You're putting me off this ship?"

Janeway leaned toward him again. "I thought I made that very clear in our initial discussion, Commander. If you can't be bothered to be here in a productive way, then for the safety and security of this crew, yes. I will put you and anyone else off who can't handle this transition."

Chakotay smirked. "Are you getting all of this Mr. Tuvok? I expect to see it in your next report. That is unless you intend to restrict that information from me too, Captain."

Janeway took a deep breath. "Tuvok, close your security channel."

Tuvok's voice came across the comm. "_Captain, I would not advise…"_

"Do it!" The blip of the channel closing sounded and silence stretched between them.

She broke their eye contact and walked back around her desk to sit down. "Now, Commander, what's on your mind?"

"Are you sure you really want to know?"

Janeway shrugged. "I wouldn't ask if I didn't expect an answer."

"You asked me to be your First Officer."

She nodded. "I did."

"Then let me be one."

"I beg your pardon."

"You should."

Janeway's brow arched. "Excuse me?"

"I've been a First Officer before. I know the role. What you have me doing…Neelix or Kes can be trained to do. Either give me what you promised or…"

"Or….what?"

Chakotay's eyes narrowed. "That initial discussion you spoke of ended with a handshake and a promise of trust; you and I, working together, and setting an example for this crew. Instead, I've been positioned as your personal show dog. Tuvok has more authority than I do around here and I don't think I'm the only one that realizes that! I will not be made a fool out of!"

Janeway didn't flinch. Instead she sat and considered his words. "I apologize. I didn't realize you felt that's what we've been doing. It certainly wasn't my intention…"

"Like hell it wasn't!"

She leaned across her desk. "What do you want from me? You want me to hand Voyager over to you, give you full control while you continue to make threats not only against me but against this crew. How do you expect me to give you autonomy when you're my biggest security threat?" She pointed to the window. "Threats should be coming from outside my ship, not from within! You think you have problems, Commander? Mine are bigger and most of them can be traced to you!"

Chakotay pointed at her. "That's it, right there! My ship, my security threat, my problems. I'm your First Officer, damn it! It should be our ship, our security, and our problems! But I can't even begin to get there and involve myself to help you because you won't give me the information I need to do my job. Let me do it, Captain! I was damn good at it once and I can be just as good again! You are the problem here. Not me!"

"Am I?"

"Yes! You give me a job to do but then parcel out the main responsibilities of it to Tuvok and Carey. If you want Tuvok as your First Officer, appoint him. Now! But if you want me, then let me do it. All of it! Do you realize I have the means to self destruct this ship but absolutely no authority to make sure we don't get into a situation that might put us there?"

Janeway shook her head. "That's not true."

"Isn't it?" Chakotay walked over and leaned down to retrieve the padd. He tossed it on her desk where it clattered in front of her. "Read that. Go ahead. Read it. I could get more tactical information and a sense of current ship functions from eating breakfast in the mess hall."

Janeway picked up the padd and motioned at the chair. "Sit down, Commander." She watched him slowly make his way back to his seat. "You're right. I said we would start off in a partnership of trust and I haven't given very much of that to you."

"Any."

Janeway put up a finger. "What would you have me do if you were in my position? I have someone itching to take control of the ship, the only means home for our crew. He pleads to be trusted while, at the same time, issuing mutinous threats that undermine any perception of the responsibility that he is begging for."

"I didn't beg for it. You offered it."

"I did offer it. But you took it with the understanding that you need to respect what we're trying to accomplish here."

"And just how many hoops do I need to jump through before I'm deemed worthy of your respect?"

"As many as I deem necessary. And you'll put a smile on your face while you do it."

Chakotay's eyes swept over her. "There are lots of things that can put a smile on my face, Captain. Having someone show respect towards me is one of them." Chakotay leaned onto her desk. "You talk about my bad behavior. Let's talk about yours. You are the Captain, after all. You do lead by example, don't you? Maybe you need a mirror to take notes about what bad behavior is."

"Maybe. I'll ask again. What exactly do you want from me, Commander?" She put a hand up as he opened his mouth. "No wisecracks. A true and specific example of what I can do to engender trust between us and move this relationship forward. What will get us back on track here?"

Chakotay leaned back. "Have you seen my recommendations for the Maquis crew members capable of leadership roles aboard Voyager?"

"Yes. You have some rather…interesting…choices."

"Belanna Torres."

Janeway turned to her computer screen. "Yes, she was the most interesting."

"She's the best engineer I know, period. In or out of Starfleet."

"You can't be serious." She caught the flash of anger cross his face before she turned back to the screen. "I'll consider it."

Chakotay rubbed his palms across his legs and shook his head. "No, you won't. I size people up pretty well fairly quickly, a necessary occupational skill of the Maquis. That respect thing is tripping you up again, Captain. If you won't consider her or want to say no, just say it!"

Janeway jumped up. "In case you missed it out there a few days ago, I meant what I said to the Kazon. I do not tolerate bullies out there and I damn sure will not be bullied on my own ship!"

Chakotay matched her and said, "And I won't be a token Maquis officer that you can trot out to the crew every once in a while to show that you 'engender trust and teamwork' on your voyage home. I've got better plans for my next 75 years so if that's your plan, where are those M class planet schematics? I'd like to see one."

Janeway's shoulders sagged a little. "Is that what you think, Chakotay? You really believe I think you have no merit or value to this crew?"

He noted the address of his name instead of his title and took a moment. "You're not allowing me to show you any. What am I supposed to think? Or have you not been listening to me?"

"Oh I've been listening. Maybe not hearing everything but I've been listening." She sighed before saying, "I don't think of you as a token officer."

"Then use me. I am trying to help you here but you keep fighting me. Belanna Torres is the right choice for Chief Engineer. If anyone can get us home faster, she can. Have Carey watch her for as long as you need to. He'll be as impressed with her as you will."

Janeway's eyes darted with his. Finally, she nodded. "Okay. I guess if you're going to make a move I may as well give you the means to do it already and end this once and for all. You can tell Belanna she's been promoted to Chief Engineer on a probationary basis. That means, like any position on this ship, it's subject to performance and conduct. Supervisory skills and interpersonal communication are part of the job. She controls her temper and acts appropriately and, maybe, just maybe, she'll be a valuable asset to this crew."

Chakotay moved closer. "Is that last comment also directed at me?"

Janeway held his gaze. "You've been an exemplary First Officer in the past by your own words here today, Commander. Show me that now and we can move on. Finally. Together. Dismissed."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you very much to everyone who has taken a moment to send me a note. It's appreciated more than you know. **

Chakotay strolled into engineering and found B'Elanna working at her console. She glanced around the room as he pulled her to the side. He followed her gaze before lowering his voice and saying, "Are you getting up to speed here?"

B'Elanna nodded. "Not much has changed since I left the Academy. Even if it had, this is much easier to work with than the Val Jean."

"Yeah. Big step up from the Maquis ships."

"Is our plan in place?"

Chakotay glanced around again. "It's coming along. Just be ready if I give the word."

B'Elanna's nose wrinkled. "If? That woman stranded us here for the rest of our natural lives, Chakotay, and you say if? I don't want an 'if'. I want a when."

"You'll get it. The timing has to be right though. It's not just her we'll be fighting. It's this Starfleet crew. Until we can ingratiate ourselves with whomever we can, they're a problem. If we start to make friends and score some alliances…"

"We may have some additional help," B'Elanna finished.

"And we'll need it. We can't run this ship by Maquis alone. We'll need bodies. We're already stretched thin as it is even with both crews merged together."

B'Elanna folded her arms. "Try that Neelix guy. He seems to have contacts in all the right places out there. I'm sure we could pick up what we needed to get us through."

"Yes, but we'd also be sharing Starfleet technology and knowledge with races that we don't know anything about yet. We'd be violating the prime directive and making ourselves a bigger target than we already are."

B'Elanna stepped back. "You're kidding me, right? I think that uniform is starting to work on your brain, Chakotay. Since when do you give a damn about the Starfleet rule book?"

"We can't be reckless, B'Elanna. Those rules do serve a constructive purpose for the most part. I want to go home as much as you do. More, since it's my people who are fighting and dying without me. But, giving anyone in the Delta Quadrant access to our ship systems and databanks could come back to haunt us and them in a big way."

"How? Even if they read up on the Alpha Quadrant, I haven't seen anyone yet who can reach it faster than this ship. We'll be old or dead by the time they arrive and Starfleet will have 75 years in weapons advancements on them. I think it's a ridiculous point."

Chakotay bit his lip. "Maybe. But just because we haven't seen anyone more advanced yet doesn't mean they're not here. We could be issuing an invitation to someone who really shouldn't get one. My people already have a fight on their hands. They don't need another one."

B'Elanna shifted. "I think you're spending a little too much time with her, Chakotay. Be careful her lofty Starfleet ideals don't rub off on you too much. She and they are the reason we're in this mess."

He grinned and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry. Captain Janeway will never get that pleasure. Right now, she's a means to an end." With a nod towards the warp core, he said, "Keep learning. I'll see you later."

"Just let me get one punch in when you deck her," she called after him. "Two!"

Chakotay shook his head as the doors swished closed behind him. He made his way to the turbo lift and called for the bridge.

As he walked on deck, he noticed the Captain seated in her chair. Without turning around, she said, "How was your visit to Engineering, Commander?"

"Satisfactory." Chakotay walked over to his own chair and sat down. "Actually more than that. B'Elanna is coming along nicely in that position, don't you think?"

Janeway gave him a hint of a smile before raising her eyes to his. "Yes, so far she's proven to be an excellent choice."

He grinned. "See what happens when you take my advice? Voyager has been running quite well in spite of our limited resources."

"Yes, she is. I'm very proud of this crew." Nodding towards the view screen, she said, "See that planet ahead? It's M Class."

"My new home?" Chakotay quipped.

Janeway looked over at him. "I hope not."

Chakotay still didn't have an exact read on her but he could almost swear he heard a bit of sincerity in her voice. He looked at the screen and said, "I assume we've detected food sources?"

Tom turned and said, "And a little R&R I hope." He punched up a close up view and the bridge crew took a moment to gaze at lush meadows cut by flowing streams running towards a dense forest. The water fell into a hazy mist over craggy cliffs perched above a wide rushing river below.

"Life signs?" Chakotay asked.

"None," Paris answered.

"What do you think, Commander?" Janeway asked. "Care to stop off and do a little hunting?"

Chakotay gave her a sideways glance. "I should tell you now that I was not the best hunter in my tribe. But, I'll do my best to lead the expedition."

"Actually, I was thinking of giving that task to Mr. Neelix. He knows what's edible in these parts and what's not. Besides, I think he could use a break from the mess hall."

"More like we could use a break from him," Paris muttered.

Chakotay stood up. "I'll assemble an away team. We'll scout it out first and make sure there is nothing down there that we should be concerned about before we let the entire crew, including Mr. Neelix, loose on shore leave."

Janeway rose herself and said, "Not necessary. I've decided I'll be leading that away team."

Chakotay placed his hands on hips and faced her. "No you won't."

Janeway matched his stance and lifted her chin. "Did you not hear what I just said, Commander?"

"Aye, Captain, but maybe you didn't hear me. You will not be going down to that planet until I deem it's safe for you to do so."

"And you're going to stop me from doing that?"

Chakotay drew himself up to his full height. "Yes. And, if this is a test, I can quote you the exact regulation on a First Officer's primary duty to protect the Captain. So how about we skip the argument and you let me follow proper procedure? I do remember how important that is to you."

Janeway's eyes narrowed. "Careful, Commander."

"Exactly. You should be very careful if you'd like to remain on board this ship."

Janeway gave a sharp glance over to Tuvok who moved his hand down to finger his phaser.

Chakotay noticed and chuckled. "Are you kidding me? I'm standing here trying to protect the Captain and you're preparing to shoot me because I won't let her lead the away team? I've been away from Starfleet for a few years but I really don't think that particular regulation has been changed. In fact, I'm fairly certain of it."

Janeway raised a hand toward Tuvok who relaxed his posture. "Then what did you mean about being careful if I want to remain on board?"

"Starfleet 101, Captain. You encounter something down there that we can't detect up here and that's the end of you. No more Captain Janeway. No more you on board this ship."

Janeway shrugged. "And you'd miss me? Why? You'd get your wish to be Captain. Isn't that what you want?"

"I'd rather have my superior officer here for a little while longer, if you don't mind, Captain."

Janeway ran her tongue across the inside of her bottom lip. "Really? Rebellion plans not in place yet?"

Chakotay leaned down and whispered, "What happened to that example you wanted to set for this crew? Are you abandoning that already or do I need to prepare for my own defense against you?" He drew even closer to her and raised his voice. "Pointing out to your Captain a possible bad decision or judgment call: also a current Starfleet regulation a First Officer is tasked with. Do you want me to review those with you at some point, Captain? You can quiz me afterwards if you'd like."

Janeway's eyes darkened. "Back up, Commander. Now."

Chakotay stepped back and his smirk faded as his eyes took in her deadly look. The silence on the bridge grew as he stole a quick look at Paris who was hunched over his panel busying himself at the controls. Finally, he cleared his throat and said, "My apologies, Captain. But, with all due respect, unless you plan to relieve me as First Officer, you will not be going to that planet until I and an away team tell you it's safe for you to do so."

Janeway's stare lost a little of its harshness and her arms dropped to her sides. "All right. Go ahead, Commander. We'll beam you back up later, if I decide it's safe for you to do so." She gave him a knowing look and added, "After all, we can't have you contaminating this ship, can we?"

"Speaking of the bio-neural circuitry or something else?" Chakotay challenged. "Bio-neural technology is an interesting read. I'll be sure to take some of our best Starfleet crew members to make sure we don't bring back anything you wouldn't want on board your ship. Maybe they'll also be nice insurance to help sway your decision to eventually beam us back."

A small smile spread across her face. "We'll bring you back, Commander. Good Luck."

Chakotay matched her grin and nodded. "Paris, you're with me. We'll pick up the rest on the way." The two men strode to the lift and, just before the doors closed, Chakotay met her eyes and said, "Try not to miss me too much, Captain."


	4. Chapter 4

Chakotay and the away team made quick work of scouting the planet. All scans indicated an uninhabited paradise waiting to be explored and enjoyed by a ship full of weary space travelers. As he took in the beautiful scenery, Chakotay inhaled a deep breath of the cool fragrant air. It had been a long time since he had been still with nature. Too long and it felt good. He made a mental note to retrieve his medicine bundle and put it to good use on his next trip down.

Paris came up behind him and holstered his tricorder. "An absolute Eden, isn't it? I'm not sure if this is literally a breath of fresh air or a cold hard slap in the face. Kind of makes you forget what you're not going to see again, doesn't it, Chakotay?"

Before Chakotay could reply, the Captain's voice sounded behind them. "Don't worry, Mr. Paris. I'll get you both home. I promise."

The two men exchanged glances as they spun around. Janeway started to walk towards them but stopped as Chakotay marched to meet her. His raw anger was more than evident and she placed her hands on her hips readying for the battle. _At least this skirmish I deserve_, she thought. As he approached, she smiled and said, "You have something to say to me, Commander?"

Chakotay halted and shook his head. "Yes. But let's start with you. Would you mind telling me just what the hell you are doing here after I told you that you were not to beam down to this planet without the standard safety exploration first? You just can't stand it, can you? You can't stand to let me do what you've asked me to do."

Janeway put up her hand. "At ease, Commander. I already got the all clear before I came to join you."

"From who? I didn't signal the ship."

Janeway nodded at the other two Starfleet crew members who had accompanied Chakotay and Paris down to the planet. They stood just off to the side fiddling with their instruments and doing their best to ignore the scene in front of them.

Chakotay turned back and stepped closer. "Since when do a geologist and a botanist outrank your First Officer?"

"Relax, Commander. I already told them they are to follow proper protocol from now on."

Chakotay blinked. "Oh really? You couldn't instruct them to do that before you came down here and made a big show over your crew undermining me once again? Did you high five them before you made your presence known to me or do they just get a gold star in your log?"

Janeway's mouth dropped open. Undermining…this crew is not undermining you or anyone else."

Chakotay laughed. "Oh really?"

Janeway nodded. "Really! There is a certain amount of growing pains that we are all going to have to go through and you better toughen up, Commander. I'm getting a little tired of your ego getting bruised every time someone has a misstep around here. Trust me. They'll be more of them as we learn to work together. And you and I are both going to have to adapt to them."

"Are we? And my ego? Since when is calling you and your lauded Starfleet crew on not following proper procedures, one more time, have everything to do with my ego? I thought it was my Maquis who were the green ones, who had to be watched over and reprimanded by you and your high class Academy cadets!"

Janeway drew herself up to him. "I already told you their actions have been noted and corrected. What would you have me do? Throw them in the brig?"

Chakotay didn't flinch. "How about instructing them to relay the order to me as they should have and then allow me the courtesy and privilege to notify you properly? Wouldn't that have been the better judgment call, Captain?"

Janeway's eyes darted with his. "While I appreciate an aggressive First Officer, I don't like you questioning me and my methods, Commander."

"Well, I don't like doing it! But keep this up and you're the one who's going to do the adapting around here! You'll start adapting to me!" Chakotay heard his voice rise to an unacceptable level even for him and he quickly stepped back. He turned and waved her away from him. "You know what? You do what you want to do. I need to take a walk."

"Is this your resignation, Commander?" Janeway called after him.

"I'm going to scout around this planet for a bit. I'll let you know," he yelled back over his shoulder.

As he disappeared into the distance, Paris walked up and said, "Touchy Indian, isn't he?"

Janeway folded her arms and sighed. "Actually, I think he's more frustrated with himself than me."

Paris's brow arched. "You think so?"

"Yes. He's trying to decide which way he wants to go: conform or rebel."

"Hmmm…"

"He's warring within himself, Mr. Paris. Does he follow the path he's been on and keep rebelling to get himself home by any means necessary? Or, does he buckle down and return his roots and the path that makes the most sense and become a team. Working together with me towards a common goal of getting everyone home." Janeway cocked her head. "I think it's been a long time since he's had the yoke of responsibility around his neck. He's beginning to chafe. That's exactly what I needed to know before I entrust him with anything further. "

Paris shook his head. "With all due respect, I think you're wrong, Captain. Chakotay feels very responsible for what happened to his people. That's his real problem. He feels he ultimately betrayed them by joining an organization that he touted as a good and honorable one. Do you know he went to the Academy against his father's wishes? His father told him he would be turning his back on his tribe but he went. And then to have Starfleet , the organization you defied your family for, hand over his home to the Cardassians, cause thousands of deaths of people who loved and cared for you…And now he's marooned here where he can't fight any longer to right that wrong. He's got a bigger war inside of him than you could ever imagine, Captain. I understand what you're doing but he can't see it right now. If I were you, I'd stop pushing him."

Janeway looked thoughtfully at Paris as she considered his words.

Paris put a hand on her shoulder. "He'll let you know where he stands soon enough. I am a betting man and my money is on you. I wasn't with the Maquis long but it was long enough to know that Chakotay is an honorable man. He's nothing like me. He does what he says he'll do and means what he says. If he told you he would help you get Voyager home, my sense is that's not an empty promise he made. Any mutiny plans in his back pocket are contingencies since you and he don't have a level of trust yet. I know scoundrels when I see them having been one most of my life, Captain. Chakotay is not one of them. Keep pushing him and you'll see his ugly side. But truly stand by him and I think he may be someone you'd really value and be lucky to have as your First Officer."

Janeway smiled as she looked him over. "Mr. Paris, I dare say you've grown up in the mere few weeks you've been aboard Voyager. Careful. I have a feeling your scoundrel days may be behind you."

Paris shook off her words and looked around as he shifted uncomfortably. "Don't trust me, Captain. Not yet. I mean you took a chance on me and I'm grateful. I just think if you give Chakotay the same expectations, he'll meet them. More than I probably ever will."

Janeway watched Paris walk away before she joined her other two crew members. "Get back to the ship. Have Tuvok make up a shore leave schedule. We'll start rotation in two hours." The crew members tapped their communicators but were stopped by the Captain's final order. "And if you ever skirt Commander Chakotay's authority again, I won't be so lenient in overlooking it. Do I make myself clear?"

The man and the young woman nodded. "Aye, Captain."

"Dismissed."

Janeway watched them beam back to Voyager and then signaled across the meadow at Tom who also called for his beam out and disappeared. Alone in the tall grass, Janeway shielded her eyes from the setting sun and examined the horizon in the direction of Chakotay's exit. She unhooked her tricorder from her belt and found a humanoid life form several meters in front of her position. Putting one foot in front of the other, she headed out to join him.


	5. Chapter 5

Janeway walked along the edge of the river and took in the pure natural beauty around her. The sky was rapidly changing into a medley of burnt orange and red tones as the sun set in the distance. The rushing water was the one sound that shattered the quiet as it churned down to the large ocean body Janeway knew existed after reviewing Voyager's sensor map of the planet earlier.

She stopped for a moment and checked her tricorder readings. Chakotay had been moving at a brisk pace but it looked like he had finally settled atop a large cliff overhanging her position a few yards down. Janeway looked up at the shaggy rocky wall and realized that he could probably see her from his vantage point. She shook off a momentary feeling of irritation. He was probably enjoying having her chase him. At least he was making it easy for her.

As she started back down the dirt path, she took back that thought. After rounding the near bend, she looked up at a steep craggy cliff that he must have scaled by hand to reach. She glanced around but saw no other means to reach it on foot.

As if to confirm her suspicions, she saw Chakotay's head pop over the edge. He grinned down at her and said, "Lost, Captain? Sorry, but you'll have to climb if you're looking for the view."

Janeway pushed a strand of hair back from her face. She waved the tricorder and said, "I know exactly where I'm going."

"Looking for lost sheep?"

"Lost First Officer is more accurate."

"I'm not lost, Captain." He pulled back and disappeared out of her sight.

Janeway waited a moment and then called, "You called me Captain. Does that mean you still want the job?" Silence greeted her question. "Chakotay?" She looked at her tricorder and saw he had not moved from the top of the cliff. "You're really going to make me climb up this wall?"

She heard some rustling as a few pebbles and dirt slid down the rock face. She then heard his voice as he said, "Just think how proud Tuvok will be. You'll be getting in some vertical training."

Janeway smiled in spite of herself and tapped her communicator. "Janeway to Voyager."

'_Voyager here, Captain.'_

"Please transport me to Commander Chakotay's coordinates."

Chakotay was sitting cross legged on the cliff taking in the vast open expanse. Across the lush valley and rushing river, he could see more patches of dense forest interspersed with green meadows. In the distance, a tall mountain range cast shadows against the waning evening sky. He closed his eyes for a bit until he heard and then saw the Captain's form shimmer beside him. He looked up and said, "You have got to be kidding me. Are you that lazy or didn't you pay attention to outdoor survival training at the Academy?"

She crossed her arms. "It's unsafe, Commander. The light's almost gone. Now, are you done pouting or would you like to spend the night out here?"

"Pouting?" Chakotay chuckled. "It's called meditation. You should try it sometime. You could use some stress relief in your life."

"I'm sure I could." Janeway crouched down beside him. "Mind if I join you in your meditation?"

He glanced sideways at her. "Actually I do. But, since my requests mean nothing to you, please, stay, Captain."

Janeway bit her lip and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Chakotay, I do value what you have to say."

"No, you don't. Whatever game you're playing, it's over, Captain. I'm done. I told you I wouldn't be your token Maquis and I meant it."

Janeway nodded her head. "You're right. I've behaved badly but I felt I needed to know your true nature before I placed my complete trust in you. I've already done tremendous damage to our crew by stranding them here. I can't afford another misstep because of another bad decision I make. I'm sorry you've taken the brunt of that."

Chakotay looked back over the landscape. "You think destroying the array was a bad decision?"

Janeway followed his gaze and inhaled deeply. In a quiet voice, she said, "I don't know. There are days when I am absolutely resolute in what I did and why I did it. And then there are others, like right now, when I look at a place that reminds me so much of home. I look at the faces of our crew…theirs and yours and… well… it's a little more difficult to justify."

As her voice trailed off, she felt the slightest touch of his hand resting above hers. She glanced down at their connection and sat beside him. "I'm sorry I took you away," she whispered.

"No you're not. You're Starfleet. You were assigned to capture me. You would have ended it there too."

She looked over at him. "No, I was only assigned to find Tuvok after we lost communication with him."

"And had you found him in the Alpha Quadrant aboard my ship, are you telling me that you would have just beamed him aboard Voyager and let me go on my merry little way?"

"I didn't realize the Maquis were merry."

Chakotay broke into a wide grin. "We have our moments."

"Even B'Elanna?"

Chakotay nodded. "Even B'Elanna."

"Hmmm…now that I will have to see." They lapsed into silence watching the sun fade until Janeway said, "I meant what I said earlier. I promise I'll get you home."

Chakotay shifted. "I know."

Janeway studied his face and noted the insincerity in his reply. She didn't blame him. She wasn't so sure herself. "You know, I was engaged to be married."

Chakotay looked over at her. "You?"

Janeway bristled. "Yes. You sound shocked as if no one would ever consider marriage to me."

"I am. Who is he? I can't believe you'd find anyone who'd put up with you for more than a day. I'm sure he appreciated the long distance nature of your relationship with Starfleet's exploration missions."

Anger flushed her face red until she noticed the corners of his mouth twitching. Steadying herself with a deep breath, she shrugged and said, "Well, now he'll appreciate it even more since this is about as long distance as it gets. At least, I came close to marriage. Twice actually."

Chakotay looked over at her. "What makes you think I'm not married?"

"It's not in your intelligence file. My guess is you've never been engaged. You've never even been serious about anyone. You can't be. You're too angry all the time."

"And you're too uptight. I doubt that fiancée of yours even exists."

Janeway jumped up. "Mark absolutely does exist! He's real and he's very special to me!" Her voice dropped back down as she regained her control and sat back down on the ground. Smoothing her hair, she said, "But now he'll never know what happened to me. None of our families will." She paused. "I'm very sorry, Chakotay."

Chakotay felt a small pang of guilt for baiting her. He waited for tears but none came. A few fast blinks of her dark blue eyes were all that betrayed her sadness. He glanced back at the sky as the moon now drifted amidst the dark starry backdrop. After a few moments, he turned and said, "For what it's worth, I think you're one of the strongest women I've ever met. And when you meet my sister and my mother, you'll appreciate what that means."

"Thanks. I'll do my best to get you home to them."

Chakotay watched her shiver in the evening air and placed a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes followed his hand as he rubbed her upper arm to warm her. As they rose to meet his, he gave her a small smile.

Janeway moved away from his touch and said, "How about you tell me your contingency plans and I'll give you full access to all ship systems? No questions asked."

Chakotay sighed and shifted back. "You and I have played this game. I'm not interested anymore."

It was Janeway's turn to lay her hand on him. "I'm not playing a game, Chakotay. All my cards are on the table. For good." When he didn't answer, she added, "I had a good talk with Tom Paris. He admires you. He's a good friend if you need one, besides me."

Chakotay smirked. "We'll see."

Suddenly, a flash of red lit up the sky and a beam hit the ground lighting up the forest below with fire. Massive trees split and crashed across the river bed as the ground shook violently. Chakotay instinctively grabbed for his Captain.

Janeway already had her hand on her communicator. "Voyager, two to beam up. Now!"

Tuvok's voice came. '_We are unable to do that, Captain. We've come under attack from a Kazon sect. Our shields are up and we cannot transport.'_

"Well, they're firing down here too," Chakotay said. "Hurry up and get them off of us!"

'_Attempting to do so, Commander!' _

Another volley hit, this time behind them, and shook them both back to the ground. Chakotay and Janeway watched as the ground cracked and crumbled beneath them. Chakotay grabbed her again and pulled her up with him. "They are aiming for us!" she yelled over the fury.

"I noticed that!" he said. "We have to get away from the edge or we are going to take a swim!"

"If we survive the fall!" she answered. She felt Chakotay try and pull her forward to firmer earth but another round hit and Janeway tumbled back against him. Both of them plummeted down in the darkness to the deep, muddy waters below.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I had a request concerning Chakotay. Since he was getting wet, here you go. Thank you reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Voyager let loose a steady stream of phaser fire against the three Kazon ships that were assaulting them. They focused on the smaller vessel that was taking aim at the planet to try and protect Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay. After several rounds, Voyager had done enough damage to all three of the Kazon vessels to force their swift retreat.

Tuvok ordered all hands to stand down red alert and quickly reviewed the damage reports as they came in. Most of the repair work required was minimal or could be completed within a few hours fortunately with the limited supplies they had on board. Tuvok transmitted a brief work schedule before calling on Harry to raise the Captain and Commander.

"I'm trying, sir" Harry said. "No response to our hails."

"Where are they, Mr. Kim?" Tuvok asked as he walked over to Harry's station.

"Trying to determine that." His fingers flew over the console. "Wait. I've raised their combadge signals." Harry's shoulders sagged. "They are on automatic beacon. They aren't with them."

A palpable silence fell over the bridge crew until Tuvok ordered, "Scan the planet. They are the only two humans on the planet. It shouldn't be a difficult task to locate them both, Mr. Kim."

Tom piped up and said, "Not normally. But long range sensors are offline."

"Tuvok to Engineering."

"_Torres here."_

"Lieutenant Torres, I need our long range sensors back now. The Captain and the Commander are missing and we need to find them before the Kazon return."

"_Understood. We're on it. Torres out."_

Tom spun around in his chair. "Permission to go back to the planet, sir. I know where they were last. I'll bet I can find them fairly quickly."

Tuvok walked over to Paris' position. "Permission denied. It's a high probability that the Kazon will return with reinforcements. You will be needed at the helm."

"Not that I don't appreciate the compliment but anyone can handle the Kazon ships. They're no match for Voyager."

"Tell that to the repair crews, Mr. Paris. They may not be able to outright cripple us but they can keep us busy and deplete our limited resources. May I remind you that Starfleet shipyards are quite a distance away?"

Tom folded his arms and leaned back in his chair. "You don't have to remind me or anyone else of where we are, Tuvok. I think everyone has the geography down but, thanks, for the reminder."

"If you are attempting to get yourself relieved of duty so you may scout the planet on your own time, Mr. Paris, you will not be successful."

Tom shrugged. "It was worth a try." He stared at him and added, "You need to let me go. They could be hurt or worse. The Doctor can't leave sickbay. I'm your only field medic. Remember?"

"I am well aware of your multiple responsibilities on this ship. But the odds are minimal that either Captain Janeway or Commander Chakotay was seriously hurt or worse as you put it. Kazon technology is not as advanced as our own. It would be unlikely that they would have been seriously harmed in the attack."

"Then why are their combadges signaling?" Harry said.

"You know very well, Ensign, that when any combadge is separated from the person, it automatically deploys a distress signal."

"Exactly!" Paris said. "So let me go! I'm the best person for the job. Isn't it the logical thing to do?"

Tuvok stepped away and sat down in the Captain's chair. "The logical thing to do is to get this ship back in order and stand ready until we are sure the Kazon threat has been eliminated or contained. The Captain and Commander are more than capable of taking care of themselves until we can retrieve them."

Tom shook his head as he swung back around. "Remind me not to go on any away missions with you anytime soon. I'd hate to think what priority you'd make me if I got lost or hurt or worse."

"Your objections will be noted in the log, Mr. Paris. Maintain our position and keep alert."

"Aye, sir," Tom said as he reluctantly punched in his orders.

Janeway's eyes blinked open. She waited a few seconds for them to adjust to the darkness but could still make out very little. She heard someone cough beside her and tried to roll over towards the noise. She immediately stopped and cried out as pain consumed her extremities.

"Don't move," a hoarse voice whispered. "Your legs are severely lacerated and your left arm doesn't look any better. All that debris in the river pummeled you pretty well."

"Chakotay?" she whispered back. She saw his shadow and heard shuffling across the dirt floor before Chakotay's wet face appeared above hers. A necklace that he must have been wearing underneath his uniform dangled in her face as he peered down. She reached for it with her right arm and fingered the tiny emblazoned arrow head. She noticed that it bore the same design as his tattoo.

"Jewelry is not part of the Starfleet uniform," she said. "What does this symbol mean?"

Chakotay shook his head and sprayed her with river water. "I just saved your life and your first thought is to write me up in the disciplinary report again? You're really something, Captain, you know that?"

His necklace slipped through her fingers as he pulled away. She swiped at the drops of water that had fallen onto her cheeks and tried to sit up. Pain shot through her injured legs and arm and she cried out again. She felt Chakotay catch her and grasp her from behind. He pulled her body to rest gently on his. He held her close as she took a few deep breaths to blow the pain away.

"I know you don't want to listen to anyone, especially me," he said. "But I strongly suggest you stop moving. You could have broken bones that could puncture something and make your injuries worse. Then you'd really be in trouble and I'd have to find someplace respectful to bury you here. Can you at least wait until morning so I don't have to sleep with a dead body next to me tonight?"

Janeway smiled. "Is there a reason you haven't contacted Voyager yet to get rid of me? Why are we still here? Where exactly are we?"

"We are in a cave just off of the riverbank. I figured it was safer here just in case your friends come back and try to finish you off again."

"_My_ friends?"

"You're the one who made the Kazon angry, not me."

Janeway huffed. "Oh really? So that suicide run you did into the array won you their favor?"

"I only destroyed part of the array. You torpedoed it."

Janeway couldn't stifle a laugh until another ripple of pain shot through her. She felt Chakotay's embrace grow tighter. As his arms secured her waist, she noticed he was bare skinned. Wiggling her shoulders, she also found that she moved quite easily against his chest. "You're not wearing anything," she said.

"My jacket is wrapped around your right leg. My undershirt is keeping your blood loss down on the left. Oh and I am using your rations when we get back to Voyager to replace them."

"I see. So you've decided to stay on Voyager with us and not maroon yourself permanently on this planet?" She waited but he didn't answer. She looked again at his bare arms and asked, "And your pants?"

Chakotay bit back a retort on the tip of his tongue in favor of professionalism and said, "On my body, Captain." Deciding he couldn't resist teasing her a bit, he added, "But just let me know if you soak through and need another dressing. I'll be happy to surrender them to the cause. "

Janeway's voice grew stern. "I'm sure I'll be fine, Commander. That won't be necessary" Deciding to change the subject, she asked again, "Why hasn't Voyager beamed us up yet?"

"My guess is they either can't pinpoint us, they're still busy with the Kazon, or the attack took out Voyager's transporters."

"But our combadges…" Janeway reached for her chest but felt only material.

Chakotay watched her movement and said, "Bottom of the river, I would assume."

"Fantastic."

"Don't worry, Captain. I'm sure your Starfleet crew will have us out of here soon."

"One can only hope. Ow!" She heard Chakotay chuckle as she tried again to shift her position. She could envision the smug look he most likely had plastered all over his face. She sighed and settled back down against him.

"It bothers you to have to lean on me. Doesn't it, Captain?"

"Yes. Literally."

He peeked his head over hers again and found her eyes. "Are you really okay? Just tell me what you need. We don't have much here but I can probably do better if you tell me what's most uncomfortable for you."

Janeway was caught off guard by his sudden switch to sincerity. It touched her and she smiled but shook her head. "I'll be fine, Commander. Thank you for what you've already done."

Chakotay grinned. "There, now was that so hard? You're welcome, Captain."

Her smile faded as his flip mood returned. "You know, I like you much better when you're genuine," she said. "You do care about people and about doing the right thing. This flippant rebel act really isn't you at all, is it?"

Chakotay's face grew solemn and he looked a bit embarrassed as he gazed down at her. "CarefuI about those assumptions again, Captain."

"It's not an assumption. You're…."

"Contrary," Chakotay finished. "My father called it contrary."

"Contrary," she repeated. "Hmmm, yes, it fits."

Chakotay stiffened and pulled back. "Not always."

Janeway let the silence hang between them for a few minutes until she said, "Tom told me about your father's opposition to you joining Starfleet."

He cleared his throat and said, "That decision ended up costing my father his life. I guess on some level he always knew it would lead to bad things. He fought very hard against it and he was right."

Janeway took her hands and stroked both of his as they rested quietly on her stomach. "A true parent wants only happiness for their child. I'll bet he was more concerned for you than for himself. And even though I've never met this man… based upon meeting his son…I'd even go so far as to say he was probably more proud of you than you think he was. He just couldn't find the words to express it."

Chakotay shifted. "Yeah, I'm sure he was bursting with pride when the Cardassians killed him and decimated our village."

Janeway tensed as she squeezed his hands. "You didn't cause that to happen, Chakotay. Nobody could have stopped what happened there."

"Starfleet could have. The uniform that I wore every day and put in my father's face for years could have stopped that. They chose not to. They believed he was expendable along with the rest of our tribe. We were acceptable collateral damage to justify their bad treaty."

Janeway caressed his hands again to calm him down. "You were with Starfleet long enough to know why those decisions were made and how unhappy we were to make them. No one likes what happened, Chakotay."

"We?" Chakotay slid back from underneath her and placed her gently back down onto the ground. He flinched a little as she moaned but he made sure she was comfortable again before jumping up and running a hand through his drying hair. "I'm going to go find some wood to start a fire. It will keep us warm since Voyager obviously needs more time to get to us and you need to stay dry."

Janeway reached up a hand. "Chakotay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just…"

He turned away to silence her. "Yeah, everyone's always sorry, especially Starfleet. But it just doesn't matter anymore, does it? Excuse me, Captain."

Janeway watched his shadow disappear into the darkness as he left her and ventured out into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Janeway watched the fire flicker as tiny shadows danced across the cave's dirt floor and craggy walls. The interior had warmed and it felt good against the chill of the night air. Her eyes fell on Chakotay who was busy mashing up medicinal leaves he had found while collecting the wood. In the illumination of the fire, she could see his tan muscles flex as he worked the plants into a thick paste between two smooth river rocks. She watched him for a few minutes until his eyes rose to catch hers.

He stopped and said, "Tribal medicine. It should bathe your wounds until we can get the Doctor to look at you."

"Thank you," she said.

She watched as he made his way to her. He gently leaned over her left arm and whispered in her ear. "This may sting a bit."

"I'll live with it."

He dabbed the creamy mixture over her deep arm cuts as she hissed in pain. "That hurts."

"Don't worry. This is it. Your leg lacerations are too deep and I might infect them if I try."

"That's okay," she gasped. "I won't let you do this again."

Chakotay smirked and finished applying the plant to her reddened arm. "There haven't been any further Kazon attacks. Voyager must have handled them pretty swiftly."

"Then why are we still here?" she said. "Remind me to get an answer to that first thing when we return to the ship."

"If there still is a ship. Maybe the Kazon did more damage than we thought."

Janeway's nose wrinkled. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you may be stuck with me for the rest of your life on this planet. If Voyager was destroyed or captured, I'm it, Captain."

Janeway tried to rise on her good arm. She winced and took a deep breath before saying, "I assure you, Commander, that you and I living together on a deserted planet will never happen."

"Could be fun," he said as he finished applying the medicine. "Never say never. You may actually grow to like it…and me."

Janeway laid back down and raised her injured arm to touch one of his hands. "I already like you and, no, I wouldn't."

"Aw, now isn't this a sweet picture." Tom Paris walked in with Neelix tagging beside him. "Careful, Chakotay. If she lives, you'll be in the second chair again. No Captain's seat for you."

Janeway kept her eyes on Chakotay and said, "Remind me to demote Mr. Paris as the second thing to do when we get back to the ship."

Tom walked up and knelt down beside her with the med kit. As he unpacked the medical supplies, he said, "I wouldn't do that before I examine you, Captain. The Doctor can't leave sickbay, remember? I'm all you got. But don't worry, most women enjoy being in my capable hands."

"Do you normally speak to your superiors like that, Mr. Paris?" Chakotay said.

Tom looked up. "I was just trying to lighten the mood, Commander. I'm sorry I crashed your private party."

Chakotay nodded at the medical tricorder in Paris' hand. "How about you just make her comfortable? Then we need to get her back to Voyager for proper medical treatment. How is the ship?"

Neelix stepped up and glanced down at the Captain before saying, "I'm sure you'll find that Mr. Tuvok has returned your ship in mint condition, Captain. After a few minor repairs, that is. Little skirmish with the Kazon."

"Tell me about it," Janeway said. She flinched as Tom touched her.

"How exactly did this happen?" Tom asked. "We didn't think the Kazon would be able to target you."

"They guessed close enough," Chakotay answered. "We just happened to be in a precarious position when they did and the fall and the river did the rest. Any further contact?"

"They did come back," Tom said. "And they got a helping of Starfleet's finest photon torpedoes. Tuvok doesn't think they'll be back, at least not for a while." Tom finished securing some bandages around the Captain's legs and said, "That ought to do it." He nodded at Neelix and said to Chakotay, "It will be daylight soon. Tuvok wants you to find what edible foodstuffs you can with Neelix. Have Voyager stocked to transport what she can. Then he wants us out of here before some other Kazon sects decide to try and earn their stripes with us. I'm sure our location has been broadcast far and wide by now."

Chakotay looked over at Janeway who nodded her approval. "Understood." He patted her hand and said, "I expect a new uniform when I get back since you bled all over my old one." He gave her a smile and stood up. "Mr. Neelix, let's go."

Tom tapped his combadge and said, "Voyager, lock on to my signal. Two to beam directly to sickbay."

A few hours later, Voyager had replenished its cargo bay with a variety of plants and fruits that Neelix had deemed safe for the Voyager crew's consumption. He was especially giddy over finding a leola root that he claimed made the best soup in the quadrant. He hurried off to prepare it as tonight's mess hall special.

The Doctor made quick work of Janeway's cuts and bruises. He found no broken bones and healed her as Tuvok briefed the Captain on recent events including their encounters with the Kazon.

"They'll be back, Tuvok," Janeway said. "Cullah was right when he said we made an enemy. He is intent on being one."

Tuvok nodded. "But he will not be a formidable one."

"No," Janeway said. "But I'm sure they'll be plenty of those yet to come."

"Indeed."

The two of them made their way back to the bridge. As she walked on deck, she noticed Chakotay's chair was empty. "Computer, locate Commander Chakotay."

'_Commander Chakotay is in his quarters.'_

_In his quarters, _Janeway thought. _'He and Neelix have been back for hours.'_ She turned and said, "I'll go retrieve our First Officer and remind him of his duty schedule. You have the bridge again, Mr. Tuvok."

Five minutes later, Janeway stood outside the Commander's door and rang the chime.

"Come in."

She entered and found Chakotay fully dressed in a new Starfleet uniform. She looked at him and said, "Impressive. Care to show everyone what I paid for on the bridge?"

He flashed her a smile and said, "I was just making sure my attire was more appropriate before I was in your presence again, Captain. Or would you rather I maintain the half-dressed option? "

Janeway stepped close to him. "Back on this ship and your attitude can't help itself again, I see. Let's get one thing straight, Commander. I am very appreciative for what you did down there and I am very happy that you and I have decided to drop the pretenses and work as a team. But, you and I will never be working together as intimately as that. So, if this is your latest attempt to annoy me, drop it. Do we understand each other?"

Chakotay bent down and put his nose in front of hers so she could feel his hot breath in her face. His eyes met hers as he said, "What makes you think you'd be that lucky, Captain? You know you have one hell of an ego, woman."

Janeway raised her chin. "That's Captain, Commander. Now, I want you on the bridge, as you are and always fully dressed in ten minutes. Understood?"

Chakotay stepped back. "Understood." He watched as she turned to walk away. "Captain?" She halted as he placed a hand against his chest. "I sincerely apologize. As an olive branch and a gesture of thanks for my new uniform, have dinner with me tonight. It's the least I can do to get our new beginning off on the right start."

Janeway relaxed and gave him a small smile. She nodded and said, "No, it's the least I can do. You did take care of me on that planet, Chakotay, and I never did properly thank you. So, thank you."

He shrugged. "First Officer's duty."

"You went above and beyond duty a First Officer's duty and you deserve credit for that."

"Oh good, I'll finally be in your log in a good way."

Her eyes twinkled as she pointed a finger. "However…"

Chakotay cut off her warning and said, "Where should we have dinner? Here? Your quarters? The mess hall amongst our crew?"

Janeway thought a moment. "I think the mess hall is a bad idea. For now."

"Afraid the crew would get the wrong idea about us?" As her glare returned, he quickly added, "Actually I think it would show solidarity. But since you insist on being alone with me, then we are left with your quarters, my quarters or the ready room for somewhat neutral territory if you prefer. You also need to tell me what to bring."

"That's easy. Food," she replied.

"Excuse me?"

She glanced down at the floor. "I don't cook or replicate very well. So if you want to actually eat…"

Chakotay laughed. "Say no more. Then dinner will be here so I can take care of everything. Consider it another First Officer duty for me to perform."

Janeway bowed. "I appreciate, once again, your devotion to your duties. " She gave him a big smile and added, "And so will your stomach. Believe me. I'll see you tonight."

As she departed and the doors closed behind her, Chakotay grinned. "Tonight is going to be fun."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I have to say thank you again for all the wonderful reviews and helpful critiques. They are beyond appreciated and some are absolutely treasured. This story was meant to be a short one with just the beginning of the relationship depicted but I'm happy to keep going if you'd like. It seems to have taken on a life of its own! Of course, we all know most of what comes next but I have some more ideas that I can either add to this one or do as separate stories. If you have a preference, please let me know. Thank you again for taking the time to read my stories. It's an absolute honor that you guys do that. I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

Chakotay and Janeway finished their bridge shift with minimal conversation. He noticed that, while he may have relaxed after being back on board Voyager, the Captain did just the opposite and reverted to all business. He watched her call her curt orders and command her ship with inflexible authority and control while also keeping a watchful eye on him. He took a bit of delight in returning a smile each time he caught her glance his way. Her expression told him she didn't quite know what to make of him just yet. But, tonight that would change.

She finished out her shift behind ready room doors. He walked in after hearing her welcome and said, "Dinner will be ready at 0700. Would you like to meet me then or should we go together now and start early? I promise I won't let you touch the replicator."

Janeway tapped into her console. "I'll meet you then, Commander. I have some reports to catch up on since I was detained and off the ship last night."

"Well I guess that'll teach you to anger the Kazon." He caught her annoyed look and said, "Any special requests?"

Her face softened as she replied, "Surprise me. Although I would not be averse to some sort of steak dish. I guess being this far away from home makes me nostalgic for my Midwestern roots… and cows." She noticed Chakotay bowed his head. "Don't tell me a strong guy like you doesn't enjoy his meat and potatoes."

Chakotay looked back up. "Potatoes, yes, but I don't eat meat."

"You're kidding. I thought the Native American tribes were great hunters. I don't think I ever came across a vegetarian tribe in my Ancient History classes."

He gave her a wry smile. "That's because my tribe comes from Central America not North America."

Janeway pushed away from her desk and folded her hands in front of her. This time, she was the one bowing and shaking her head. She took a moment before looking up and saying, "Chakotay, I apologize. I promise I am going to stop insulting you now. I hope you know I meant no disrespect."

He grinned. "Just do me a favor and brush up on those diplomacy skills before we meet our next alien species. Since you've already done wonders with the Kazon, maybe I should handle the next first contact? What do you think, Captain?"

Janeway picked up a padd to shake it at him. "I think you should go and get our dinner ready. Vegetarian sounds delicious."

"Aye, Captain." He laughed as he walked away.

A half hour later, Janeway's quiet was interrupted by Chakotay's voice over the comm.

'_I know the computer must need a diagnostic since it's telling me you are still in your ready room. You wouldn't be standing me up, would you, Captain?'_

Janeway jumped up and tried to catch the pile of padds that slid from her desk onto the floor. "I'm sorry. I…I lost track of time. I'll be right there."

A few minutes later, she stood outside his door and, as it opened, admired Chakotay in his casual shirt and slacks. She watched him take in her still professional appearance and her fingers unconsciously went to smooth her hair and tuck away a few stray strands that had escaped her updo. "I'm sorry. I should have realized you'd be more casual."

"Do you want me to dress? I know how you feel about proper attire."

She caught his mischievous look and slipped past him into his quarters. "You look fine, Commander. It is your home after all. Thank you for wearing your clothing…all of it." She glanced around his quarters and took in the desert colors and primitive artifacts he had decorated with. She hadn't noticed earlier but his quarters gave an aura of serenity and tranquility with plush woven blankets, sand sculptures, polished trinkets and assorted earthenware finding homes to dress up the normally stark space.

"You approve?" he said.

"Yes," she said. "It's lovely. Much better than my own. You've actually done something with the place. It's, it's…"

"Like my home," Chakotay finished.

Janeway spied a small cloth bag with an electronic device lying beside it on top of a table. She walked over to get a closer look but did not recognize it.

"An akoonah,"he said. He followed and picked up the small bag. It opened to reveal several small items. "My medicine bag. I use this when I quest."

"Quest?" she said.

He took her hand and pulled her out to the center of the room. "Sit down, I'll show you. Believe me, if anyone needed to contact their spirit guide, it's you."

Janeway cocked her head. "Spirit guide?"

"My people believe everyone has a spirit guide assigned to them in this life. An animal to help guide them through this world. You can sit on the floor to contact them while you center yourself. It's like meditation. The akoonah helps you cross over into their realm." Janeway's fingers reached towards the device. "Just place your palm in the center. It works best if you sit down and quiet yourself first. I can teach you if you'd like."

Her hand hovered above the device for a few seconds before she pulled away. "It's fascinating, Commander. Maybe another time." She picked up on his disappointment and quickly focused on the small table set for two. "We wouldn't want our dinner to get cold and I'm already late."

Chakotay waved her over to the table. He pulled out her chair as she sat down and lifted a glass bottle. "Antarian cider."

"Where did you get that?"

"I can be very resourceful."

Janeway's eyes narrowed. "That means you stole it from the Cardassians or someone else on one of your Maquis raids. Just what other black market goods did you transport aboard my ship that I need to know about?"

Chakotay pulled the stopper and filled their two glasses. "Black market denotes that I intend to sell. I assure you, Captain, that not even a Ferengi could give me a good enough price for this."

Janeway's brow arched. "That good, huh? How potent are we talking?"

Chakotay gave her a look of mock surprise as he sat down. "You don't trust me?"

Janeway held up the glass. She smelled the liquid before taking a sip. "It's just cider."

"I believe that's what I said." He picked up his own glass and clinked it with hers. "To our new beginning."

She smiled and took another drink. She looked down at her plate and saw a variety of vegetables dressed several different ways with a delicious looking soup on the side. She picked up a spoon and tasted it. "Chakotay, this is fabulous."

He smiled and said, "One of my tribe's recipes."

"I hope you made that recipe public. It's very good."

"I did and thank you." He took a few mouthfuls himself before saying, "It's nice to see you relax. You're awfully tense on the bridge."

"Is that why you were watching me?"

"You noticed?"

"Yes, it's my job to notice."

"And it's my job to watch your back. You should let me, Captain. My presence as your first officer should be comforting."

Janeway tried her best to hold in a laugh but Chakotay's face showed her that she had been less than successful. "Commander, your presence has most definitely…well, let's just say I don't know when I've been more relaxed on the bridge."

He joined in her laughter and said, "Well, maybe that will change now."

She took another sip and held her glass up. "I truly hope so."

Chakotay saluted her glass. "At least you didn't switch the plates before you started eating. I'd say that's progress… or maybe very foolish on your part." Janeway's spoon froze in mid-air as he chuckled. "Don't worry. I saved the really potent vial for dessert."

Janeway gave him a small smile and placed her spoon down. She fingered the napkin on her lap and said, "You like to keep people off balance. It's what made you so good as a Maquis."

"Why, thank you. I didn't realize you kept up with my career."

"I read your intelligence files before Voyager set out. I know enough."

"You know only what Starfleet gave you. Don't believe everything you read."

"Yes, I think I have already come to the conclusion that your file doesn't do you justice."

"Nor does yours."

"Mine?"

Chakotay took a bite of bread and offered the basket to her. He watched her tear off a piece and roll it in her hands. "You don't think I haven't read all of your files since I've been on board."

"Not everything."

"Yes, everything. At least, everything that's available to me. That was our deal, remember? Full access."

"I see you wasted no time in using that access."

"Did you think I would?"

"No, which is why you shouldn't believe everything you read either, Commander."

It was Chakotay's turn to stop eating. "Are you fabricating log files, Captain? Because that's against regulation. Tuvok will jump at the chance to bring you up on court martial charges. He's been itching ever since B'Elanna's little incident."

"B'Elanna's little incident wasn't little." She waved a hand to stop his inevitable argument. "Believe me, I would never trespass against Tuvok or Starfleet regulations."

"Never say never, Captain. If you hear nothing else I say, hear that. It's spoken from experience." He leaned across the table and pointed a finger at her. "You think you can run this ship with those rules and protocol yet Starfleet is seventy-five years away. If we're lucky we might get close enough to one day have our bodies buried back in the Alpha Quadrant. But instead of tying our hands together, we can get a lot closer to our goal if we surrender to the situation we've been dealt and use our basic common sense and capabilities. That's what will get us home."

Janeway put her roll down. "Because that's the Maquis way, right? I thought you and I agreed that this would be a Starfleet ship. Because this crew, especially the Maquis, need some consistency and normalcy in their lives as much as we can provide it. It's going to be a long trip either way and I am not going to start making decisions by the seat of my pants. There is a reason those protocols exist and I intend to adhere to them, for all our sakes. If I don't, it's the surest way to descend into chaos."

"Captain, I'm not saying throw out the entire rule book. I am only saying adapt it to the situation."

Janeway's eyes flashed. "I have been adapting, Commander, or haven't you noticed your men and women have been integrated into this crew? That insignia you wear on your collar? You, as my First Officer, challenging me at every turn? B'Elanna Torres as my Chief Engineer?"

He sat back. "And are those welcome additions or minor irritations for you that will be endured until you can find something better?"

Janeway slapped her hands down, shaking the table. "Again with…what do you think I'm going to do, Chakotay? Throw you and the Maquis off this ship at the first planet we come to? We just passed one. You're all still on board. I think I've passed that test so let's move on! What's next on your list of grievances?"

Chakotay pursed his lips. He watched her hands tremble a bit in anger as she waited for him to respond. "I'm sorry. I guess I owe you another dinner."

Janeway exhaled and smiled in spite of herself. "Look, I do understand what you're trying to say to me, Chakotay. I do. I understand that we are in a unique situation that Starfleet never envisioned. I understand that and I will adapt. But, I will not become reckless."

"Reckless? Is that what you think the Maquis are?"

Janeway nodded. "At times, yes. I think you've survived so long from raid to raid that you forget that your war is not here. You're safe on Voyager. This is your home now."

Chakotay glanced away. "And are you happy about that?"

"Are you?"

Chakotay hesitated and then finally nodded. "Yeah, I think I am. This is a much nicer ship than mine was."

She leaned across the table and covered his hand with her own. "And is that so terrible to be happy about having a new place to call home at least while we are exploring to find our way back?"

He covered her hand with his other one and squeezed. "My tribe wasn't nomadic either, Captain."

Her smile broadened. "That's not what I meant."

His face colored a bit as he said, "I know. You're just fun to tease." He looked at her and their eyes met for a few seconds before she looked down and pulled away. He also pulled back and said, "Look, I'm really not trying to be disrespectful. We have the next 75 years together and I think we'd be good friends if you just relax and let it happen."

Janeway's finger slid along the edge of her glass. "I appreciate that, Chakotay. I really do. I just have a lot on my mind right now. I really don't mean to shut you out."

He studied her and said, "You miss more than the Midwest and meat. You miss him, don't you?"

Her smile faded. "I don't want to discuss that. My personal life is off limits, Commander."

Chakotay sighed. "You brought him up when we were down on that planet. I just want you to know that I understand your stress comes from more than just being the Captain."

"We all have families we've lost and want to get back to. I'm no different than anyone else here."

Chakotay reached for her hand again. "Yes, you are. You're the Captain and a damn good one at that."

She felt a few tears well in her eyes which she quickly blinked back hoping he wouldn't notice them. "You always know what to say, don't you? Both the good and the bad."

He took her hand in his. "Charm is…"

"…part of your First Officer duties. Got it. That's also good and bad." She sniffed and pulled her hand away again to grip her glass and raise it up. "To Voyager. May her Captain and First Officer get her and her crew safely home."

Chakotay touched his glass with hers and replied, "And become great partners along the way."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: The vote was to go on so onward we go with some twists. As always, thank you for reading.**

Tensions eased considerably between the Captain and her First Officer over the next few weeks. It also seemed to rub off on the crew. Both Maquis and Starfleet crew members started to integrate into a more cohesive unit with less scuffles and unprofessionalism being documented in Voyager's daily security logs.

Chakotay kept up frequent lunch and dinner invitations with his captain usually under the pretense of catching up on reports. It gave him better information on detailed ship operations and her. They were having lunch in the ready room one afternoon when he said, "You haven't touched your soup, Captain. You can eat whatever you want in front of me. You don't have to convert to vegetarianism although I do appreciate the gesture."

Janeway glanced up from her padd. "Well, now that I have your permission, Commander…"

He grinned and nodded at the device. "Are B'Elanna's reports not up to par? I can work with her on that if…" He stopped as she shook her head.

"It's not that," she said. "B'Elanna's reports are actually getting quite readable. I'm almost, almost, not being yelled at in every paragraph to authorize a repair or pursue an upgrade that Voyager can't afford each time I scan one. I think she thought she was moving up in the world when she got off your ship." She smiled at Chakotay's irritation. "Someday, I hope to be able to actually give her what she needs and make her a very happy Chief Engineer. You know, you've done a good job with the Maquis. I've asked a lot of them and most have stepped right up to the challenge. I know that's not been easy for them… or for you."

He relaxed and put down his tea. "Thank you. Can I ask you something?"

Janeway shrugged and said, "Always."

"Do you think you could have done this if our situation was reversed and you had to join me on my ship as my second in command?"

Janeway took a sip of her coffee. "I think I'll invoke the Captain's prerogative not to answer that one."

He smirked and said, "Coward." He popped a piece of fruit into his mouth and leaned back in his chair. "You know, you would have enjoyed it. I know I would have enjoyed training you."

Janeway placed her cup down. "Training me?"

"Yes, Maquis style. A little different than Starfleet but then I would have been an excellent superior officer for you. But you'll find that out someday. At some point, you will have to entrust this ship and crew to me, Captain. All Captains need their First Officers to take over for them no matter how good they are." He added, "And no, that's not a threat."

Janeway cocked her head. "Really? Sounds a lot like one to me."

Chakotay pointed at the door. "You want me to raise Tuvok now or is he still listening in to our private conversations?"

"I didn't realize our conversations were private."

Chakotay leaned forward. "If I wanted to have lunch with the entire crew, I'd go to the mess hall. I've chosen to have it with you."

Her eyebrow arched as she asked, "And why is that? So you can plan the best way to get me to relinquish control of Voyager to you?"

"No, because I like getting to know you. And, if that happens in an emergency situation, I want my succession to be as seamless as possible, for all our sakes. You are a very interesting woman, Captain Janeway."

"Really? And that interest…"

"…is purely professional." He smiled and shifted back in his seat. "My clothes on at all times as per your orders, Captain. Now, I want that gold star in my personnel file for listening and obeying your every command."

Janeway broke into her own grin. "Keep playing with me, Commander. You'll find out that you won't win at that game."

His eyes twinkled. "Wanna bet?"

Before she could respond, Tuvok's voice came over the comm. _'Captain, we have seemingly detected dilithium deposits on a nearby planet. I assume you wish to stop and investigate?' _

Janeway and Chakotay's eyes met briefly as they jumped out of their seats and ran for the door. Janeway called a quick thank you to Tuvok as she entered the bridge and walked to her captain's chair.

Commander Chakotay followed and sat down next to her to review the scans on his own screen. "Looks like dilithium to me," he said. "We'll need it to replenish the warp core."

"Yes, we will." She turned to him and grinned. "If that is dilithium, B'Elanna's about to be ecstatic with her new Captain."

Chakotay frowned and whispered, "Show off."

Additional sensor scans of the planet showed no inhabitants so B'Elanna, Commander Chakotay, and Captain Janeway beamed down to verify the location of the supposed dilithium deposits. They found the richest veins deposited in a labyrinth of caves deep below the surface. B'Elanna waved her tricorder over it and said, "It's definitely what we need. I'll get a crew down here right away and we'll start drilling."

Janeway nodded her approval and B'Elanna stepped away as she called up to Voyager. Chakotay leaned over and said, "Still don't trust me on only my second away mission, Captain? One of these days, you will let me transport to the surface, or underneath it, all by myself."

Janeway shook her head as she continued collecting data. "Don't be so sensitive, Commander. I needed something to do besides read padds and study star charts. It's good for the Captain to get her hands dirty every once in a while."

Chakotay tapped her on the shoulder and said, "Liar."

She watched as he walked away and called out, "That's the second time you've insulted me in less than an hour." He ignored her and kept scanning. She holstered her tricorder and placed her hands on her hips. "Did you hear what I just said, Commander?"

He stopped but kept his attention on his read out. "There is a room of some sort behind here."

Janeway walked towards him. "Behind where? Any life signs?"

He pointed at the wall in front of him. "Here and no. At least, none that are registering."

Janeway brushed her fingertips against the rock face. Her fingers momentarily disappeared and she murmured, "A hologram?"

He didn't get a chance to answer her as the wall began to flicker. He instinctively pulled her back and placed himself in front as it disappeared completely. A small laboratory appeared and Chakotay waved his tricorder around before stepping inside. Janeway came from behind and followed beside him. They silently inventoried the display of body parts, some familiar and unfamiliar, suspended in jars and other containers shelved around the tiny room. "What the hell…" Chakotay said.

A noise to their left startled both of them as a being with mottled skin and other disfigurements walked into the room from a side entrance. Their presence surprised the creature and he quickly raised a weapon. Before Chakotay and Janeway could draw theirs, the alien fired without a word. A blistering blast of light blinded them and Chakotay could only hear Janeway's painful scream and then the sound of her small body hitting the ground. He managed to drop down and grab for her as he tapped his combadge to order an emergency beam out. Their two forms shimmered and disappeared as they were transported back to Voyager.

As they materialized on the transporter pad, he pulled the Captain into his arms. She stared at him with her blue eyes wide and her mouth open. She appeared to be gasping for air but no sound came from her throat. He watched her pale skin turn gray with a tinge of blue that he knew denoted oxygen depletion.

"Sickbay! Now!" The two of them were once again transported and reappeared in the medical bay. "Computer, activate Emergency Medical Hologram, now!"

The Doctor's form shimmered into existence beside him. His standard greeting was interrupted as Chakotay swung Janeway onto a bio bed and grabbed the Doctor to pull him to her side. The Doctor picked up a medical tricorder and, after a few moments, said, "She has no lungs."

Chakotay watched as the Captain's eyes began to close. He brushed back her hair and leaned down to whisper, "Hang on." As he stood up, he asked, "What do you mean she has no lungs?"

The Doctor busied himself and raised a medical support panel over her heaving chest. "I mean her lungs have been removed. What happened down there?"

Chakotay shook his head. "I don't know. We didn't detect any life signs but an alien surprised us. He aimed a weapon before we could draw ours and she took the brunt of it."

"Obviously." He punched several buttons on the panel and the Captain immediately inhaled a noisy breath of air. "There, that should help."

The panel retracted and Chakotay bent down as her blue eyes re-opened and focused on him. "What did you do?" he asked.

"I gave her a pair of my lungs," the Doctor said.

Chakotay glanced up. "Excuse me?"

"Holographic. They'll do for now but she obviously needs her own back. Do you have any idea where they went or when they might be returned?"

"I'm taking a security team back down now. These aliens must be harvesting organs for some reason on the planet and keeping them in the laboratory we stumbled upon. I'll get them back."

"You have to," the Doctor said. "I can keep her like this for a little while but she'll need her own lungs back or a donor lung as soon as possible."

Chakotay nodded. "If it comes to that, you can take it from anyone?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No. The donor would have to be compatible with her biology. I'll start cross referencing her medical records against the crew."

"Start with me."

The Doctor picked up the medical tricorder and scanned the Commander. "Well, I would have appreciated more of a challenge but you are an acceptable match. Maybe you'll see fit to use my advanced skills and medical training to a higher calling next time. Still, there may be someone more compatible. I'll check for other potential candidates."

As he walked away, Chakotay heard her soft voice. He brought his face close to hers. "No," she whispered.

Chakotay grinned. "Captain, you don't have a choice. I am going to beam down without you now."

He watched a flicker of smile appear as she licked her lips and said, "I meant no to you giving me a lung. I want my own."

He brushed a finger across her pale cheek. "I'll do my best to bring them back to you. But, if I can't, you can't live like this forever. You know when I told you that you would have to rely on me, I didn't mean it literally."

Janeway studied him for a minute before saying, "You hardly know me and you want to give up a part of your body to me. Why?"

Chakotay smiled and said, "Let's just say I know someone who would probably do the same thing for me."

She smiled. "B'Elanna?"

Chakotay grimaced and said, "Please don't put a Klingon body part, even a half-Klingon body part, inside of me. I want that noted in my medical records that I do not give permission for that."

She laid a hand on his chest. "Too much turmoil inside already, huh?" She gently brushed his arm with her fingertips and said, "I appreciate the offer but I don't want you inside of me." Her fingers immediately rose to his lips as he started to speak. "And do not make the smart remark that was just on your lips."

He took her hand in his own. "I have to, Captain. It's my nature." They were interrupted as Tuvok arrived in sickbay. Chakotay sighed and said to her, "But, I won't now since you need your strength and I need to get down to the planet." He rose and looked at Tuvok who gave him a curt nod.

"The team is assembled, Commander," Tuvok said. "They are waiting for you in Transporter Room 2."

"Good. You have the bridge, Tuvok."

Janeway grabbed his arm one more time and said, "I want to be kept informed…"

Chakotay took her hand and squeezed it. "Don't worry. Tuvok will keep a tight leash on me, I'm sure."

She gave him a tired smile and said, "Good Luck, Commander."

"Keep breathing, Captain. I'll be back."

With another short nod to Tuvok, Chakotay walked out of sickbay on his way back to the planet.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I know this is short but I am flying away on vacation for a week tomorrow and wanted to get a note up and a last little bit so you didn't think I got lost. Lots of writing and lots of updates to come! **

Chakotay and the two security members materialized outside the lab deep in the caverns. With weapons drawn, he stepped forward and peeked his head inside. After a few moments, he called, "Clear."

The other two joined him in the small room and Chakotay nodded at the display of body parts surrounding them. "Start scanning. We need to find the Captain's. But keep alert. I don't need anyone else being harvested on my watch."

"Aye ,sir," Ayala said. The men began pacing the room with tricorders and phasers in hand.

As Chakotay began his hunt, back on Voyager, Tuvok leaned over the Captain's bio bed and said, "You look well, Captain."

The Doctor stood opposite and scanned her one more time. "Yes, for a human without her natural respiratory organs, she's not bad. Just don't go anywhere the holo-emitters aren't and you'll stay that way."

"Are there any other effects I should be worried about?" she asked.

"Yes, you'll also have an excellent appreciation for your Emergency Medical Hologram's life and limitations."

Janeway smiled. "Believe me, my appreciation for holo-technology is at an all time high. Can I get up now?" She rose a bit on her elbows but the Doctor quickly pushed her down hard.

"No," he said.

As the Doctor walked away, Tuvok said, "There is nowhere for you to go to, Captain. Unless you plan on commanding from the holodeck which would be an exorbitant waste of energy Voyager does not have to spare, I suggest you remain here."

"Well, Mr. Tuvok, my apologies for wasting Voyager's energy reserves with my new lungs. Hopefully, Commander Chakotay can find my old ones."

"Believe me, Captain, your new lungs are an investment no one on this ship would begrudge you."

She grabbed his hand and said, "Thank you, Tuvok. Did the Commander make it down to the planet okay?"

Tuvok nodded. "Yes. He, Lt. Ayala and Lt. (NAME) are in continuous communication with Voyager. They are currently searching the lab you encountered."

"Any sign of our friends?"

"No. We have not detected nor has the away team come into contact with any alien beings."

Janeway rubbed a finger against her chin. "I sure would like to know who they were and how they have the technology to just take someone's internal body parts without so much as a…" She hesitated before saying, "If I wasn't so angry and I'd be fascinated."

"Indeed."

"Any sign of vessels or ships in the area?"

"Not yet but I have Mr. Kim running continuous sensor sweeps."

"Good. Let me know as soon as…"

'_Bridge to Tuvok. We have a ship approaching the planet.'_

"Markings, Mr. Paris?" Tuvok asked.

'_Unknown. Definitely not Kazon.'_

Janeway raised herself up and said, "Tuvok, call Neelix to the bridge. Maybe he'll recognize them."

"Computer, locate Mr. Neelix."

'_Neelix is in Cargo Bay 2'_

She caught his eye and said, "He must be helping Kes care for the vegetables she's been growing in-house."

"Tuvok to Neelix. Please respond."

'_Why, Mr. Tuvok, what may I help you with today?_'

"You may assist the Captain and I by coming to the bridge. An unknown ship has approached the planet and we want to know if you can identify it. They may be the species that attacked the Captain and the Commander earlier today."

'_Attacked? Why, why was I not informed of this? Mr. Vulcan, you tell the Captain that I am on my way, post haste!'_

The channel closed and Tuvok glanced down. She smiled and said, "The Captain heard and is grateful. Put a channel through here, Tuvok. I want to monitor what's going on. I need something to do other than stare at the ceiling."

"I will make sure you are kept abreast of our contact."

"Thank you." She watched him leave the room before exhaling and quickly blinking away the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you for your patience. I'm back and on with the story! I hope you enjoy. **

Down in the alien lab, Chakotay, Ayala, and Seska finished cataloguing the lab without success. Ayala adjusted his compression rifle hanging down his back as he lowered his tricorder. "Nothing here, Commander."

Chakotay cursed under his breath as Seska added, "I'm not detecting any human organs either."

The two of them turned and stood in silence as they awaited his orders. Chakotay paced the lab one more time. He made a final sweep before stopping in front of a shelf that held several specimens encased in small glass jars. With one swipe of his arm, he cleared it and sent the contents swiftly to the ground. Glass shattered and liquid pooled underneath his boots before slowly seeping into the floor. He contemplated his mess for a moment and said, "Empty it."

"Sir?" Ayala said.

"Empty this lab," Chakotay repeated. "Maybe we'll catch someone's attention and get some answers."

Ayala glanced over at Seska who nodded. "Time to let loose a little aggression."

"Do it," Chakotay ordered.

The three of them cleared each shelf of the glass jars. The wreckage of glass and body parts piled up grotesquely across the floor. Suddenly, a portion of the rock wall shimmered and an alien figure appeared as he walked through it. He stopped and drew his weapon.

Chakotay countered with his own and yelled, "Point that thing at us and you're dead!"

Ayala fingered the rifle in his hands as he steadied his deadly aim. "And if he doesn't get you, we will." Seska moved closer in the same stance, standing firm and tightening her own grasp on her phaser.

The alien hesitated before finally lowering his weapon. He blinked through folds of disfigured skin and studied each one in turn before saying, "I have questions."

"I don't care about your questions," Chakotay said. "I want answers from you, now."

"How did you get in here?" the alien continued. "How did you find us? Who are you?"

"We are the people you attacked yesterday," Chakotay said. "You took something that we need back, now!"

The alien's eyes widened. "Ah, you are the species that we…"

"That you butchered," Chakotay finished. He lowered his phaser and stepped forward to make the most of his considerable height advantage. "Where are the lungs that you stole?"

"Oh, you mean the respiratory organs we harvested. I am afraid they are in the process of being recycled."

"Recycled?" Ayala said.

"Yes, there is someone from my world who is in great need and she was a compatible donor."

Chakotay gritted his teeth. "_She_ was still alive. You murder others to cure your own diseased patients?"

The alien shook his head. "This was not murder."

Chakotay clenched his fists. He glanced back at Ayala and Seska who looked equally horrified and confused. "Not murder? We cannot live without our respiratory organs. She'll die if you don't give them back." He hovered over him again and said, "And if that happens, I can guarantee that you will also be just as dead."

The alien listened to Chakotay's words and shrugged his shoulders. "My people have already been condemned. Your threats are meaningless to us."

"Your people?" Seska said.

"We are called the Vidians. Our society was very renowned at one time. We were and are a very advanced, civilized culture. Not the barbarians that you believe us to be. Our world was infected decades ago with a plague that, as you can see, consumes our bodies. We would have become extinct had we not developed extraordinary medical measures to preserve our life spans."

"So you end the lives of others so you can live what…a few months, years, decades? How much longer do you extend your lives by murdering innocent beings?"

The Vidian clasped his hands together and shook them. "We are not as diabolical as you believe us to be. We try to take from the dead. We do. But, occasionally, circumstances force our hand and we must do what is necessary."

Chakotay shook his head. "I am going to tell you what is necessary. What is necessary right now is that you cannot keep what you have taken. Find someone else. Or here is a novel idea. Accept your life as it is."

"I understand. For most people, that would suffice. But these organs are required to prolong the life of one of our greatest scientists. If he dies, it would set us back decades in research."

"Return the lungs or I will make it Voyager's personal mission to destroy every lab and outpost I can find! How long will that set you back? I'm sure you realize by now that our technology is advanced enough that we can detect you. That's why we're here and, now that we know exactly what to look for, the plague will be the least of your concerns. Do you understand what I just said?"

The Vidian gave Chakotay an angry stare. He started to draw his weapon and his grip tightened until he watched Ayala refocus his aim.

"Don't do it," Ayala warned.

"But you do not understand. Those organs will save the life of a leading medical doctor. One who will go on to save many more lives. Without him, we will be defenseless against the mutations of this disease. It could annihilate our population within months."

Chakotay bent down. "Did it ever occur to you to consider the life of the person you are taking? What makes you think her life isn't equally as important to us? Do you have any idea how many of our people depend on her? We are also in a desperate a situation and she is just as necessary to us to help alleviate that crisis as your doctor is to you. Did you ever consider that or is it an occupational hazard to those of us who you murder that the survivors are expected to live with?"

The Vidian's expression softened. "This woman, she is important to you?"

"Extremely important, especially to me." He heard Seska shift behind him. "Our culture believes that all life is precious. All species, all types, all locations. No one has the right to deem who gets to live and who should be condemned to die."

The Vidian gestured toward Chakotay's phaser and the other weapons still pointed at him. "Yet, you carry weapons on your person and make threats to destroy my people and our world. If you are a society that believes this, you do not practice what you say you do."

"Do you?" Chakotay asked. "You don't even say hello before you gut us for your own gruesome purposes."

The Vidian bowed his head. "That is different. We have been pressed into making choices that we otherwise would never make. It is unavoidable."

"It is unacceptable!" Chakotay said. "We practice violence only as a means to protect ourselves but you…you claim to have no choice but you do! Your choice is selfishness!" Seska walked up beside him and placed a hand on his arm. She tried to guide him back but Chakotay shook her off. "I want what belongs to us back now! Give her lungs back to me and I may forget we ever met."

The Vidian shook his head. "I cannot give you what you want."

It took all Chakotay had to stop himself from physically attacking the man. Instead, he turned away to look at Seska and Ayala. Trying to contain his anger, he said, "Then you just forced me into an unavoidable choice." Tapping his combadge, he called, "Voyager, have you located the Vidian outposts?"

Tuvok's voice came across loud and clear. _'Aye, Commander. I believe we have also located their home planet.'_

Chakotay glanced back at the alien who, even through his disfigurements, appeared worried. "Good. Target them and open fire on my command."

'_Targets are secure and we are awaiting your order to commence firing, Commander.'_

Chakotay sized up the Vidian who was now visibly shaking and wringing his mottled hands. The alien's voice was shrill as he said, "You don't understand. I can't give you what you want!"

Chakotay shook his head. "Then I can at least make sure no one else benefits from your crime." His fingers started toward his combadge but stopped as the alien grabbed his arm.

"Wait! I can try. At least let me talk to my colleagues and try."

"Try hard. You have one hour before my patience ends and I decide to take out my frustration by conducting our weapons drills in your space. I may not annihilate most of it but I'll bet I can do quite a bit of damage before you or anyone else stops us."

The Vidian nodded and backed away. The rock face behind him shimmered and a small tunnel appeared. He slipped into it and gave each of them one last look before turning and scurrying away.

Seska and Ayala walked back over to Chakotay. "Do you think he'll be able to deliver?" Ayala asked.

"If he knows what's good for him and his people, he will."

"If you do attack them," Seska said. "We'll create even more enemies here than we already have. We don't know what their defensive capabilities are. Do you think that's wise?"

"It's what will happen," Chakotay said firmly.

Seska narrowed her eyes as she looked up at him. "Why? I thought our plan was to get rid of this woman so we could take Voyager as ours. We've gotten lucky, Chakotay. She's been taken down without any fault on the Maquis… it's perfect. Voyager is now directly in your hands. Even that Vulcan will have to comply."

Chakotay watched the anger in Seska's eyes dissipate as he stared her down. Still, she crossed her arms and said, "Don't tell me you've grown a conscience again. That woman is the reason we're stuck here! Why do you care anything about what happens to her? I don't like it, Chakotay!"

Ayala stepped back as Chakotay grabbed Seska and pulled her to him. "I don't give a damn what you like! I'm your superior officer, Seska, Maquis or Starfleet, and we will do things my way! Understood?"

Seska didn't blink as he held her firmly in his grasp. "Understood. But I just want to be sure I'm following a leader and not someone who's gone soft."

Chakotay pushed her away and made a final glance around the lab before turning back. "Test me again, Seska and you'll find out how much of a leader I can be."

She relaxed. "Ooh, sounds like the fun is returning."

Chakotay ignored her flirtation and tapped his combadge. "Voyager, three to beam up."


	12. Chapter 12

After checking in at the bridge and leaving orders with Tuvok to notify him the minute the Vidiians made contact, Chakotay made his way to sickbay. As he walked in, he saw Tom Paris by Captain Janeway's bedside. She was asleep and did not rouse as Paris adjusted some of her monitors and recorded his data for the Doctor.

Chakotay looked at the vacant office and asked, "Where is the Doctor?"

"Computer…" Paris started.

Chakotay held up his hand and Paris stopped. "He left her in your care?"

"Well, this ship isn't going anywhere. He figured I could use the refresher course in basic patient care. I can now log vitals with the best of them." Paris flicked the medical tricorder closed and came around her bed. "She'll wake if you talk to her. It's about time for her to eat something anyway."

"She heard what went down on the planet?"

Paris nodded. "I think so. By the way, nice threat. I didn't see the, Vidiian is it, running scared but it sure sounded like he took what you said seriously."

Chakotay looked down at Janeway. "I meant every word."

Paris glanced back at his Captain and then turned back to Chakotay. "Careful, you look like you might actually care for her and not in a First Officer kind of way."

Chakotay's eyes traveled back to Paris. "Dismissed," he said.

Paris' teasing smile faded as he nodded and walked out of the room.

Chakotay walked over to Janeway and pulled over a small stool. His eyes swept down and followed her small body draped in the sheets. He hoped the Doctor had been the one to undress her as he watched her softly sleeping with only her bare arms resting on top of the blanket. Her hair had also been undone and her long red tresses pooled and curled around her upper body giving her pale skin a slight glow.

Though it had only been several weeks, Paris' words about caring for her as something other than as a superior officer raced through his mind. He sat down and allowed his finger to gently trace her shoulder. She shivered a bit in her sleep and he pulled back. He marveled at how tiny and helpless she appeared. Yet the strength and determination that she had displayed since they met belied how formidable he knew she could be.

He took a deep breath and picked up her hand. She stirred a bit but her eyes remained closed. He stroked her fingers with his own and said, "You'll be up and around and healthy whether you need to have a part of me or not." He paused. "I think I may already have a part of you."

Janeway's eyes fluttered open at the sound of his voice. She felt a warm hand against hers and knew it wasn't the hologram. She smiled as she turned to look up at him. "Did you get my lungs back, Commander?"

Chakotay gave her a small smile. "I'm still working on that."

She drew her hand away. "Then go away. You're of no use to me without them."

He caught the twinkle in her eye and his grin widened. "Careful. You may need my lung, remember? Insult me and I may not give it up."

"I outrank you. I can order you to give it up."

"You know, you're the second woman today who's flirted with me?"

She wrinkled her forehead. "Flirted? I am not flirting with you, Commander. That ego of yours is rearing its ugly head again."

Chakotay sat back and crossed his arms. "Well maybe you better start since you're not winning me over with this attitude. I have something you desperately need if you ever want to walk out of this room again. Staring at sickbay walls for the next 60 to 70 years isn't my idea of fun and I'm sure it's not high on your list either."

She glared and said, "Well, if you had done your job down on the planet, I might be walking out of this room right now."

His smile faded and his arms dropped. "You're kidding me, right? You have no lungs, yet, thanks to the Doctor's programming skills, you are still able to yell and dress me down after I spent my entire day trying to help you?" He leaned forward as he looked down at her. "I know you were briefed and you probably listened to the entire away mission, Captain. What are you really mad at?"

Janeway's look softened. She brushed an arm across her face and blew out a deep breath as she focused her attention on the ceiling. "I'm not mad, Chakotay. I'm just frustrated. It's been almost an hour and…"

"And we'll take out our frustration all over Vidiian space just like I said I would if they don't come through." He smiled and said, "I'll even let you give the order to fire even though you've been medically relieved of your duties."

Janeway tried to rise as her eyes found his again. "What? I never told the Doctor that I couldn't perform my duties. He had no right to do that!"

The corners of Chakotay's mouth twitched. "Oh good, you're mad at someone else now over something just as ridiculous."

She glared again and lay back down. She shook her head and said, "Maybe I should be relieved of command. I already blew up our way home. I'll just torpedo my lungs wherever they happen to be to really cap off my first command posting."

Chakotay sobered and laid a hand on her shoulder. He felt her body start to tremble and watched her turn away to hide the tears that he knew were rising. She shook him off and he watched her try on a smile. He hoped he matched it as he attempted to raise her flagging spirits. "The rest of your life, Starfleet and otherwise, can be pretty enjoyable, you know. I've had these lungs inside me my whole life. They work well and, if you don't fight with the one I give you and tell it how to breathe for you, it just might help you live very comfortably for the rest of your long life."

Janeway sniffed and said quietly, "I appreciate that, Chakotay. I really do." She looked back and said, "But I want _my_ body back. It's a violation and I want it corrected. The right way."

Chakotay brushed a strand of hair away from her cheek. "I know you do. And you deserve that. I may not know you fully yet but I've learned enough about you to know that the real issue here is that you have no control over this situation and it's driving you crazy." She opened her mouth to protest but he stopped her by placing a finger across her lips. "Go ahead and tell me I'm wrong." He waited but she remained silent.

He watched as her eyes glistened again and he drew his finger back. Leaning down, he brought his face close to hers and saw her eyes widened in surprise as he gently brushed his lips across her cheek. He quickly pulled back and wrapped her hand in his again. "Believe it or not, Kathryn Janeway, you've become my best friend in the Delta Quadrant."

She shook her head. "Chakotay, you don't have to lie to me…"

It was his turn to shake his. "I would never insult you like that. The Maquis are obviously very close to me and I have an allegiance to them just like you do to your Starfleet crew. But you and I are the only two aboard this ship that understand what each other is going through in terms of responsibility. So how about we go through it together?"

Janeway smiled. "As best friends?"

Chakotay nodded. "As fully dressed best friends, Captain." His smile broadened as he added, "Now, I want another gold star in my personnel file before you succumb to this self pity or worse. See? I do listen to you even when you're difficult and petulant and I'm probably deserving of a second star just for that."

She gave a small laugh as a solitary tear escaped down her cheek. She quickly dashed it away and said, "Well, no wonder women have flirted with you all day, Commander. You are a charmer."

"I have my moments."

She raised her hand to cup his chin. "That you do, Commander. That you do."

Their moment was interrupted by the chirp of the computer. _'Tuvok to Commander Chakotay. A Vidiian ship is approaching off the port bow.'_

Janeway and Chakotay exchanged looks before he whispered, "Well, let's hope my charm extends to other species." Raising his voice, he said, "Acknowledged. Chakotay, out."

She smiled and drew her hand back. "Good Luck, Commander. Now go get my lungs back or your gold stars are toast."

He chuckled and put her other hand down. Patting it, he said, "Computer, activate Emergency Medical Hologram." The Doctor shimmered into existence as Chakotay leaned down. "I'll keep that in mind. Now, please eat something. Paris said it was about time for you to do that and you'll need your strength for the surgery."

The Doctor approached the bed and said, "Ah, we have retrieved her stolen organs?"

"We're about to," Chakotay answered. "Stand by, Doctor. This is about to be over and either my lung or both of hers are going to be in your surgical bay soon."

The Doctor nodded. "Then I'll scrub in."

Chakotay gave her a sharp nod. "You'll be fine, Captain."

She summoned a smile and whispered, "I know, Commander."

"I do know," he repeated. With a wink, he added, "I'll be back with the rest of you soon."


	13. Chapter 13

Chakotay marched onto the bridge and snapped, "On screen!"

A small Vidiian vessel slowly inched toward Voyager. Chakotay watched as it pulled into position in front of them and stopped. It hung there in space for a few moments until Kim announced, "Commander, we are being hailed."

"Open a channel."

Two Vidiian crew members appeared on the view screen. The first Chakotay recognized as the same individual from the alien lab on the planet. The second looked older although he bore similar but not as severe plague disfigurements. Chakotay sensed his demeanor was less than friendly. His suspicions were confirmed as he heard Paris murmur under his breath, "He looks thrilled to make our acquaintance, doesn't he?"

"Hold our position, Mr. Paris," Chakotay said. "I am Commander Chakotay of the Federation Starship Voyager. I've met one of you. I expect you have come to return what I asked for. I appreciate that. We are transmitting the coordinates now for you to send it back to us. Once my doctor confirms the organs are there and healthy, we should both be on our way."

The unknown Vidiian eyed him warily. "Do you normally make such pronouncements and bark orders while a guest in other species' space, Commander Chakotay?"

"Three more ships have been detected and are approaching, Commander," Tuvok said. "Shall I raise shields?"

Chakotay gave a quick negative and turned back to the screen. "Do you normally ambush your guests, Mr. …?"

"This is not an ambush but an escort!" he said. "We will permit you to live _if_ you leave our space now."

"Oh you will, will you?" Chakotay walked back to the Captain's seat and sat down. "That's very generous of you considering your current medical needs."

The Vidiian nodded. "Yes. There was actually great discussion about you and your ship. A vessel filled with body parts so gravely needed here…it's very tempting, Commander Chakotay."

Chakotay turned to the other. "I see you lied to me on the planet." The younger Vidiian shook his head but Chakotay continued. "You spoke about what an honorable people you came from. That murdering innocent beings and gutting them for medically necessary parts was a last resort for you. Yet, this gentleman confirms that you do murder for your own self interests."

The Vidiian bowed his head while his partner said, "We do no such thing! However, if you refuse our request to vacate our space where you are trespassing, we will have no choice but to make use of any casualties that should inadvertently fall into our hands."

Chakotay rose. "There's that 'no choice' phrase again. Must come in very handy to soothe your conscience assuming you have one. Raiding the dead. Your vaulted and esteemed society is nothing more than a pack of vultures."

The Vidiian's face wrinkled in a look of confusion. "I am not familiar with that term."

"Look it up," Chakotay said tersely. He glanced at Tuvok who gave him a nod. Chakotay smiled and looked back at the screen. "Well, one thing I can assure you of is that we do not make empty promises and do honor what we say. So, I'll make this quick since you and I both have medical emergencies to attend to. Are you returning what you stole from us now or not?"

The younger Vidiian tugged on the other's arm and shook his head. The other man angrily shook him off and pushed him away. Leaning forward into the screen, he said, "Commander, you are outnumbered. You have no place to go and your ship will not inflict much damage on us. You and your crew will die."

Chakotay put his hands on his hips. He looked over his shoulder at Tuvok and said, "Let's test that theory shall we? Mr. Tuvok, raise shields and fire!"

Red alert indicators lit and blazed on the bridge as Tuvok punched into his panel. Various phaser hits bounced off each Vidiian ship as Voyager rocketed a small volley of blasts against each vessel. Sparks and debris flew from each strike leaving one Vidiian ship spinning and listing as an explosion ripped through a portion of its hull. A second Vidiian vessel quickly piloted to its aid.

"They're calling for reinforcements, Commander," Kim said.

"They'll need them," he answered. Chakotay focused on the two Vidiians who looked worried as they read their incoming damage reports. "Gentleman, shall we try to come to an understanding again or do I keep firing? Look on the bright side. With each hit, you'll get more spare parts to catalog in that lab of yours. I know how anxious you are for them and I can assure you you'll have quite a few once Voyager is done. Surely, your own people will be much more compatible with your physiology than we will be, right?"

"You will stop this now!" the Vidiian said.

Chakotay glared. "I will end it once I get what I asked for nicely. Now, do you have what I want or not?"

"Please!" the other Vidiian grabbed his colleague's arm again. "We can use the Kazon organs. They are just as compatible and have a higher lung capacity. There is no need to engage these people!"

The other Vidiian eyed Chakotay angrily. He took a deep breath and said, "They must be taught a lesson for interfering and trespassing against us."

Chakotay took a moment before relaxing his posture and saying, "On behalf of Voyager, we apologize for trespassing. We're new to the Delta Quadrant and didn't realize initially that we had crossed into Vidiian space. We do not wish any ill will between our people. It's not our way. We are on a mission of exploration. Exploring to find our way back to our own space, peacefully. We just need back what was taken." He paused and added, "Our biology is new to you. You probably didn't know that we cannot live without our organs remaining intact. Now that you do and you seem to have a viable alternative to your problem, give us back what is rightfully ours and we can both leave as we found each other without any further damage or misunderstanding."

Chakotay watched the Vidiians listen to his contrite words and confer. After much head shaking, the elder Vidiian said, "We will return what you have asked for. But you will not enter our space again! If you do, we will treat it as an act of war and we will treat you accordingly."

Chakotay nodded. "Understood. Believe me, we'll do our best not to give you that gift."

"Do better than that," the Vidiian responded.

The Doctor's voice sounded across the comm as he said, "Commander, I have the Captain's lungs. They are in good shape. Commencing surgery now."

Chakotay felt his chest tighten. "Can you repair the damage?"

"I believe so. I can create them holographically. I can repair them biologically. The Captain should be ready for well wishers and official visitors in about an hour."

"Thank you, Doctor." Chakotay looked down at the floor to take a moment before glancing back at the screen. He nodded and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," the younger Vidiian said. With a nervous glance at his crewmate, he added, "You must go, now."

"With pleasure. Mr. Paris, take us out of Vidiian space, for good."

"Aye, Commander." The Vidiians disappeared from the view screen as Paris' fingers flew across the helm. Voyager responded by swiftly flying away from the Vidiian contingent.

"Stand down red alert, Mr. Tuvok," Chakotay said.

Tuvok looked sideways at him and quieted the alarm. Chakotay almost thought he saw a sly regard of respect from the Vulcan in his gesture. He decided against questioning him about it and simply said, "Mr. Tuvok, you have the bridge. I'll be in sickbay."

He noticed Paris also glance over at him as he made his way to the turbo lift and stepped on. He sensed Tom's eyes followed him for a different reason as the turbo lift doors swept shut to carry him back to the Captain.


	14. Chapter 14

The surgery, true to the Doctor's prediction, went quickly. Chakotay waited by the Captain's bedside as she recovered and awoke from her sedation. When her blue eyes fluttered open, his face was the first thing she saw.

"Good evening, Captain," he said.

She gave him a weak smile. With a bit of trepidation, she took a deep breath and blew out her first real breath of natural air. Her breath dissolved into a coughing fit which earned her a scolding from the Doctor who tasked her before he walked back into his office.

Left alone again, Chakotay placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "Relax. The Doctor said you needed to take it easy until your lungs have fully recovered."

Janeway shook her head. "You just want to sit in my chair a little longer, Commander. Don't get too comfortable."

Chakotay chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm ready to give it back."

"Liar." She brushed her hair back from her face. "I expect the Vidiians will not be bothering us again anytime soon."

"Let's hope not. They'll probably be better prepared to put up a fight."

She searched for and found his hand. Clasping it tightly, she looked up at him and said, "Thank you, Chakotay, for everything."

He smiled and gripped her palm tight. Shaking their hands, he said, "You're welcome."

A few yards away, the sickbay doors opened and Seska walked into sickbay just in time to catch their tender moment. Her face grew angry and her boots skidded on the polished floor as she caught herself but neither Chakotay nor the Captain seemed to notice her entrance.

"Ah, Lieutenant Seska, what may I do for you today?" The Doctor walked out of his office to greet her. Seska did not answer nor could she pull her eyes away from the two officers. The Doctor followed her gaze and said, "The Captain came through the surgery better than expected. She'll be just fine thanks to you, Lieutenant Ayala, and Commander Chakotay. You three must have been very persuasive on that planet. You should be commended."

Seska pulled herself away from the scene before her to respond to the Doctor. "Yes, Maquis work well together." She turned back in Chakotay's direction and added, "We usually get what we set our sights on."

"Maquis? And here I thought this was a Starfleet crew."

The Doctor looked down his nose at her as Seska collected herself again and took a step back. She handed him a padd and said, "From B'Elanna. She put together a program that she wants you to download. It might help fix some of the glitches your program has been experiencing."

The Doctor took the padd and said, "Thank you. Nice to know I made someone's priority list around here." He watched her attention wander again as she continued to focus on the Captain and the Commander. After a few moments, he leaned down and said, "Would you like me to break it up so you can pay your respects?"

Seska jumped, startled by his voice in her ear. Before she could respond, the Doctor stepped forward and said, "Commander, you seem to be monopolizing the Captain's time. She needs her rest and I have another visitor who would like to check in on her."

Seska's mind raced as she softened her expression. She placed what she hoped was a sincere smile on her face and walked over. She noted Chakotay's surprise at her presence and said, "B'Elanna wanted me to give the Doctor a new program to help upgrade and stabilize his subroutines." Her eyes went to Janeway who struggled to sit up. She watched Chakotay help her and said, "I noticed you were awake, Captain. I just wanted to wish you well. I hear you'll be back on the bridge in no time."

Janeway smiled. "Thanks to you and the Commander here. Obviously your away mission was a success. You convinced the Vidiians to give back what they took from me and I am very, very grateful for that."

Seska's smile widened. "As are all of us who would have missed you as Captain."

Chakotay noted the edge in Seska's response and cleared his throat. "I think we are all coming together nicely as one crew."

Seska eyed him and said, "Yes, we are, aren't we? How nice." Before he could answer, Seska smiled once again at the Captain and nodded slightly. "It's never gracious to overstay a welcome. I'm glad you're feeling better, Captain. I look forward to seeing you around the ship again." With a knowing glance at Chakotay, Seska turned and left sickbay.

Janeway stared after her for a moment and said, "I'm not quite sure how to take that. Why do I feel like I may need medical attention again if she and I ever meet up alone?"

"Lieutenant Seska is a little high strung," the Doctor said. "But, should you require any further medical attention, I shall be at your service again, Captain." He waved the padd that Seska had given him and said, "And hopefully with even better abilities. Although, in the past twenty-four hours, I was something, wasn't I?"

Janeway smiled as Chakotay laughed and said, "That you were, Doctor. Thank you."

The Doctor bowed. "You're welcome, Captain." To Chakotay he said, "After she eats something, you may take her to her quarters where she will remain for the next forty-eight hours." He put up a hand as the Captain started to protest. "If she comes out of her quarters for anything other than a walk or some other form of gentle exercise, you may personally escort her back here and I will confine her with considerably less enjoyable distractions. Do I make myself clear, Captain?"

Janeway hesitated but closed her open mouth and remained silent. Chakotay grinned and said, "She understands. She really doesn't like it but she understands."

Janeway glared at him as he dissolved again into quiet laughter. She pushed him away as the Doctor walked back to his office. "You can leave too now. I mean why doesn't he just throw me in the brig? I'd be more comfortable there."

"As your current superior officer, I can arrange that. My crew's pleasure and well being is now my utmost priority seeing as our immediate safety threat has been resolved."

Her head snapped back and she noticed the teasing look in his eye. "As your soon to be reinstated Captain, I'd watch myself if I were you. Enjoy the next forty eight hours, Commander. They may be your last."

"Oh I intend to." He rubbed his hand up and down her shoulder and said, "But before I do, what would you like to eat? Oh and since this may be one of my last meals, you're buying." He walked over to the replicator and punched in her code. "Captain?"

Her eyes narrowed as she said, "How do you know my replicator code?"

"You gave me full access, remember? Now, menu option, please." He waved his hands around the room and said, "Or would you like to stay here for the next two days? I would think you'd be sick of it and him by now."

Janeway gathered the sheets around her as she swung her legs over the bio bed. "What else did you find out about me while I've been here?"

Chakotay's eyes twinkled again as he placed his hands on hips and said, "Wouldn't you like to know."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you again for the notes and reviews. They are very much appreciated. Happy Reading!**

Chakotay walked along Voyager's halls and nodded at the various crew members he passed as he made his way to her quarters. Captain Janeway had fully recovered from her bout with the Vidiians and was back in command. Her sharp, curt orders still rang in his head as he had finally finished up his bridge duty and made his way here. He rang the chime and heard, "Come."

The doors swished open and he entered the room. A long negligee with a high leg slit caught his eye first. His eyes traveled up until they reached Seska's smiling face. "Chakotay," she said. "I was wondering when you would get here. I was beginning to think you had stood me up." Her arms wound around his neck as she pulled his face to hers. Her lips searched out his and he allowed her to deepen their kiss completely.

Chakotay finally pulled away and said, "Now that was a good welcome."

Seska hung onto his neck and wiggled her body against his. "Good? I was going for excellent." She leaned in again but he pulled back. She eyed him and said, "Now what's wrong? Is it her? That woman?" She pushed him away in disgust. "I don't know what you see in her, Chakotay. She's a mark! A means to usurping this ship! Or have you forgotten that?"

Chakotay's face darkened. "I haven't forgotten anything, Seska."

Seska crossed her arms. "Really? Because it seems like your little interactions with our Captain aren't exactly put on."

"Jealousy never became you, Seska."

Seska sniffed. "Jealous? Of a human like her? I wouldn't lower myself."

Chakotay stepped up and said, "Well maybe you better at least become a better actress because that stunt you pulled in sickbay a week ago almost gave us away."

Seska wrinkled her nose further. "What are you talking about?"

"That little visit you made when the Captain was recovering from her surgery. After you left, she told me she felt you were about the most insincere well wisher she'd ever met. Now who's compromising our plan?"

Seska huffed and threw her arms down. She paced a bit before coming back to face him. "Well, I didn't expect to see you acting like her lover! Or was that genuine?"

Chakotay grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her close. "I have done nothing with her."

"Not for lack of trying, I'm sure." Seska moved her warm body closer to his and placed her lips by his ears. "Give up the cheap thrills, Chakotay. I can tell you she's an ice queen and that translates to being very frigid in bed. She could never be as warm and as sensual and as pleasurable as I can be."

Chakotay let her fingers rifle through his hair and allowed her body to move against him for a few minutes until he pushed her back again. He smoothed his hands up and down her bare arms and asked, "So, what's for dinner?"

Seska tossed her head and laughed. "Well, I made your favorite soup." She took his hand and guided him to the table. "And after that, we'll see what else I can give you for dessert."

Captain Janeway quickly made her way to the mess hall to answer a frazzled Neelix's distress call. "Captain! How good of you to come," he said. "I know how busy you are these days."

"Yes, Neelix, very. Now what's the emergency?"

Neelix showed her to a small corner table and they both sat down. He wrung his hands and said, "Well, you see Captain, since we were unable to gather the dilithium that we needed on the Vidiian planet, our energy reserves are running low."

"I am well aware of that, Mr. Neelix. I haven't had coffee in two days. Do you have a point? I need to get back to the bridge and work on those problems."

Neelix patted the table and said, "I understand. It's just we have some personal issues…"

Janeway placed her hand on Neelix's shoulder and said, "Mr. Neelix, whatever these personal issues are, I delegate you to solve them. Good Luck." With that, she rose and headed out.

A few minutes later, Tuvok greeted her as she stepped off the lift and made her way to her chair. "Captain," he said. "We are detecting a small nebula ahead. It appears to have omicron particles that we may be able to tap for our energy reserves."

"On screen. Let's see this oasis."

A mass of colorful dust swirled in front of Voyager in space. Janeway watched her crew work their consoles as they scanned and downloaded the information from the sensors. After a few minutes, she asked, "Report?"

B'Elanna looked up from her engineering station and said, "I believe we can convert parts of the nebula into our energy reserves, Captain."

Janeway's eyes lit up. "Enough for coffee every morning?"

B'Elanna read her scans again and said, "Enough for several cups a day."

Janeway smiled and ordered, "Do it. Set a course, Mr. Paris. Engage."

The next day, Janeway and Chakotay sat together in her ready room eating lunch. Janeway took a sip of coffee and savored the taste in her mouth. Chakotay noticed and said, "Envisioning more days like this?"

She smiled and put her cup down. "Yes. It feels good to have my coffee back whenever I want it. Funny how you miss the little things that didn't really seem all that important a few weeks ago. Now they're luxuries."

"You mean you're no longer taking things for granted."

She nodded. "Yes and…" She picked up a padd.

"And…" Chakotay prompted.

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat before saying, "And getting to know people you never would have taken the time to get to know. I guess our situation now demands that the Captain and First Officer be a little more engaged in the personal lives of the crew. I confess that I am finding that difficult. But, given our circumstances, I'm trying."

"I know. I've never seen a crew more scared to death. Your strolls around the ship, well meaning though they may be, are causing some undue stress, Captain."

"Some stress? They snap to attention like it's their first day at the academy. And all I want to do is…"

"…share in their experience?" he finished. "Comfort them in some way?" She nodded and looked away. "You can't help them, Captain. It's a personal journey we'll all have to take as everyone adapts to being so far away from home."

"Yes, but you didn't cause our situation."

Chakotay pointed a finger at her. "And neither did you. The Caretaker did. You made the right choice. Everyone understands that. It is just going to take some time to process the consequences of doing the right thing. It was a high price for us to pay but no one is upset that we did what we did now. Initially, the shock may have hit hard but, it was the right decision, Captain."

Janeway turned and gave him a weak smile. "There's that charm again, Commander. How do you always know what to say to me? No wonder you were a damn good rebel."

He flashed a smile and she grinned at the dimples that appeared every time he did that. He caught her look and asked, "What? If you're looking for my Maquis secrets, you won't get them."

She shook her head and collected herself. "I don't need them out here and I doubt they'll do Starfleet much good 60 or 70 years from now."

Chakotay nodded. "Right. So what's on the agenda now that we have replenished our reserves?"

Janeway put down the padd and faced her computer. "We continue on. Although, I'd still like to know why that nebula caused us so much trouble. That shouldn't have been that hard."

He studied her and said, "You need to relax, Captain. You're very tense. You should come back to my quarters after our shift is over."

Janeway's mouth dropped as she stopped her work and looked at him. "Excuse me, Commander?"

He laughed and said, "If you remember, I offered to show you how to quest when you visited my quarters before. I think it would really help if I taught you how to find your animal spirit guide. You could use a talk with him or her right now."

She stared. "Okay. And just what type of animal guide do I have?"

Chakotay shook his head. "You won't know until you meet them. I'll teach you how to do that whenever you would like. Tonight would be best. You'd enjoy it and frankly you need it, Captain."

Janeway leaned across her desk. "And just who is your animal guide?"

"I can't tell you that."

She sat back and said, "Why? Is that another Maquis secret?"

"No, only a sign of respect for my guide. When you meet yours, you will want to be respectful and not share anything about him or her with me either."

Janeway smiled and said, "Oh good. My own secrets."

Chakotay's smile widened. "Does that mean I should expect you tonight?"

She matched his devilish look and said, "Commander, you have a date."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I just want to say thank you to everyone again. What was supposed to be a simple short story has turned into a much longer version that I have enjoyed writing and sharing. with you. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

Several hours later, Janeway stood outside Chakotay's door. She had changed into her casual clothes which included slacks paired with an oversized tunic. Her hair had been loosed from the tight updo she normally wore on duty and her long tresses fell down across her back. She had swept it back from her face and secured with a few pins, unintentionally highlighting her porcelain skin and high cheekbones. Just as she was about to announce herself, the doors opened and Chakotay stood before her also dressed in his own casual attire. She smiled and said, "You know, you are very good at anticipating my needs. It makes you an excellent First Officer but this is downright spooky."

He smiled back and said, "I had some help from the computer. You're late."

"Oh, checking up on me, Commander?" She slipped past him into the room. "Is there a reason?"

The doors slid shut behind him as he turned around. "Yes. I wanted to be sure to take you down myself while the rest of the Maquis overpower your crew and take control of the ship."

Janeway laughed. "If that's true, then I'll be back. I left my phaser on my nightstand."

He wiggled his eyebrows and said, "Fatal decision."

"Is it?" She glanced around. "You know, I was tempted to bring it along since you can't tell me just who and what I'll be meeting tonight. I don't like going into away missions blind."

It was Chakotay's turn to chuckle as he led her to the center of the room. He placed his arms around her shoulders and said, "Don't worry. B'Elanna's the only person I know who tried to kill her spirit guide. Sit, please."

Janeway hesitated but allowed him to gently push her to the floor. He leaned over and picked up a small bag before kneeling down beside her. "This is my medicine bundle. You'll use it to quest." He explained the purpose of the various items inside before placing her hand in his and moving it over the akoonah. "Now, close your eyes and visualize your place."

In a few minutes, Janeway found herself transported to a rocky beach. She smiled at the familiar surroundings and whispered, "How do I know what I'm looking for?"

"He or she will find you," he answered. "It will be the first animal you see."

She glanced around the beach and noticed a small lizard creeping towards her. "I see…"

"No, don't tell me," Chakotay said. "You can't tell me what you see." He watched as she kept her eyes closed. Her hand stretched out as if she were reaching to touch something. He gently guided her arm forward as his strong hand brushed her pale skin, stroking her forearm with his palm.

He leaned in close as he whispered more words of encouragement. His concentration wavered as he studied her face, noting the pale freckles that dotted across her nose and cheeks. He saw her soft lips move to speak silently to her guide. He placed his lips in front and knew she could now feel his hot breath on her cheeks. She held still in complete trust of his control and guidance. Chakotay moved closer until his door chime suddenly sounded.

Janeway's eyes flew open. She was startled to see him so close and he shook his head and cursed under his breath as he rose to his feet. "I'm sorry," he said. "I should have asked the computer for privacy."

Janeway smiled sheepishly as she smoothed her hair back from her face and stood up beside him. "It's perfectly all right. Go and greet your guest."

Chakotay walked over and opened the doors. Seska jumped into his arms and said, "I thought you might need some company tonight…" Her voice trailed off as she noticed the Captain standing in the room. "Oh, I see you already have it," she said, looking Janeway up and down.

The Captain stepped forward. "Yes, Lieutenant. Chakotay was just teaching me how to find my spirit guide."

"I see. And did you make his acquaintance?"

Janeway noted Seska's harsh tone and jealous demeanor and stiffened. "Yes, it was quite an experience."

Chakotay pushed Seska aside and said, "One which you just interrupted."

Seska bristled then tried a smile under Chakotay's dark glare. "I'm sorry. Maybe next time you should ask for privacy if you wanted to share an intimate moment with our Captain."

It was Janeway's turn to shift uncomfortably and she quickly snapped, "The only intimacy here tonight, Lieutenant, was between me and my guide. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a ship to run." Turning to Chakotay, she said, "Thank you, Commander. Learning about spirit guides was… interesting." Looking back at Seska, she said, "I'll see you in Engineering."

Seska gave her a smart grin and said, "That's where I'll be, Captain. Bright and early for my duty shift, as always."

Janeway glanced between the two and nodded. "Commander, I'll leave you to your evening."

"Captain…" he began.

Janeway didn't give him a chance to finish as she brushed past them and out the door. When the doors shut, Chakotay growled and took Seska by the shoulders. He picked her up and threw her against the sofa.

Seska pushed herself up part way and said, "I like it when you start things off rough."

Chakotay marched and hovered over her. "You are about to like nothing about me!"

Seska gave him a saucy smile and said, "Wanna bet?"

"Do you have any idea what you just did? Again!"

She huffed and said, "It looks like I rescued you, just in time too. What _is_ your attraction to her?"

Chakotay took a deep breath and licked his lips. "She is the Captain of this ship. I needed to…" He halted as Seska walked her fingers up his chest.

"I always like it better when you're the Captain," she said.

Chakotay grasped her hands in his and pulled her up. He watched another smile slowly spread across her face. Rage rose within his chest and, with one sharp movement, he propelled her across the room. She crashed into a small glass table and rolled across the floor.

Slowly, she got up and placed her hand against her forehead. Pulling it away, she saw blood coloring her fingers from a small, deep cut. "Well, this is new. I'm not sure I like it." Then flashing another grin, she added, "But I will."

Chakotay felt his anger well even stronger as she taunted him again. "You and I are over, Seska! We decided that back on the Val Jean and it is not going to pick up again here!"

Seska flew to him and said, "Well, it did the other night! Face it, Chakotay. We're stranded here, possibly for the rest of our lives. People are going to start pairing off. I cannot believe you would want to sleep with her!"

"You only want to be second in command when we take over this ship, Seska. And that will never happen!"

Seska's expression grew ugly as she stepped back and said, "I would rethink that if I were you. If not me, then who?"

Chakotay pushed past her and marched to the door. "Get out of my way. I need to go fix what you just ruined, again."

As he left, he heard Seska scream, "She will never have you! I'll make sure of that, Chakotay! That human will never be yours!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chakotay spent most of the night chasing after the Captain. After a quick change, she returned to duty immediately and busied herself around the ship. She continually disappeared just as he made his way to each of her locations. He soon realized she was tracking him just as he was tracking her and finally gave up and returned to his quarters. He was relieved to see that Seska had left and he spent his next hour cleaning up the broken furniture. He hissed as a piece of the cut glass pierced his thumb and drew blood. He put the finger in his mouth to stop the bleeding and then retired to bed.

In her ready room, Janeway called on the computer again and heard the now familiar recording that Commander Chakotay was in his quarters. He had been there for over an hour and she suspected he had finally given up and gone to bed. Still, her heart jumped as her door chimed and she cautiously called out, "Come."

Tuvok's figure appeared in the doorway and Janeway waved him in. "Tuvok, please come and sit. You are just who I need to see right now."

"Then I am glad I could accommodate you this evening, Captain."

She waved her hand towards the chair in front of her desk. "Sit and talk to me for a bit."

Tuvok sat down and watched her hands fidget along her desk. They busied themselves with padds and coffee cups as he waited patiently for her to speak. Sensing she needed a topic, he said, "Captain…"

She stopped and said, "Yes, Tuvok?"

"Is there something you would like to speak to me about?"

Janeway lost her smile and clasped her hands together on the desk. "I'm worried, Tuvok."

"I have anticipated that much. May I be so bold as to assume that your distress has to do with our new shipmates?"

She nodded. "I honestly thought that after our incident with the Vidiians that we had all moved on, especially and most importantly, Commander Chakotay. The things he said, the way he sat with me in sick bay…" She noticed Tuvok's expression and said, "Friendship, Tuvok. Words about friendship. Being a team. Working together as one unit to get ourselves home."

"All you believe to be untrue?" he said.

Janeway brushed a finger against her chin. "I really don't know anymore. What impression do you get from him? Your honest assessment."

"Captain, I will always give you my honest assessment." He paused and said, "In my opinion, Commander Chakotay is tough but fair. He is aggressive but knows the art of diplomacy and is quite good at it as he displayed with the Vidiians. He can assess a situation quickly and usually arrives at an appropriate conclusion and a subsequent course of action when needed."

"Usually?"

Tuvok hesitated. "It is my opinion that he does not like to follow rules. He understands and respects the need for discipline and conformity…"

"…but he works best and most comfortably without a net and you think that's going to bite him and us at some point."

Tuvok nodded. "A human form of expressing my point but an accurate one. It may just be a bad habit he has picked up and reinforced by his illegal activity with the Maquis."

Janeway sat back. "That's what worries me, Tuvok. I feel like he wants to return to Starfleet and truly work together but…"

"But?"

"I think you're right. The pull of his former life and shipmates may be too much for him to ignore."

Tuvok cocked his head. "You are asking him to turn his back on an autonomous authority position that he held for quite a while with his own crew. He is now essentially one of them even though you have made him a superior commanding officer."

Janeway waved a hand. "Yes and I understand that. I've tried to protect him as much as I can but these circumstances…our circumstances…they are not normal."

"No, they are not." He watched her glance out the window for a minute before adding, "I have not yet had the opportunity to thank you, Captain."

Janeway's eyes returned to his. "Thank me?"

He nodded. "Yes. You are in this situation because you took it upon yourself to come and find me. I apologize for the circumstances which led Voyager here."

Janeway sighed and shook her head. She reached out to him and said, "Give me your hand."

"Captain?"

"Your hand, Tuvok. Give it to me."

Tuvok lifted his right hand and stretched it out to meet hers. She clasped it and held it tight. "You listen to me, old friend. I would have come after you, Starfleet orders or no. And I'll get you home Tuvok. You and everyone else on this ship. That's a promise."

"I have no doubt that your efforts will not be in vain, Captain."

"Let's hope so, Tuvok. Let's hope so." She released him and sat back. Brushing a hand across her face, she said, "You know, I blame myself. Chakotay blames the Caretaker. You blame your mission. This crew needs to stop blaming and get over our self pity and just get on with it. We are a Starfleet ship and our mission is to explore so let's do it and find a way home. Just like I said we would the day we got here." She rubbed her forehead again and said, "It's time to really take inventory of who supports that mission and who doesn't."

"And you suspect Commander Chakotay does not?"

"I suspect that Commander Chakotay has many distractions. I don't care about most of them. Only the ones that affect this ship."

"You believe he and the Maquis are still preparing for a mutiny?"

Janeway blew out a breath and said, "Oh, I don't know Tuvok." She straightened up and looked at him. "But we need to be prepared."

"That has already been done. Our security teams are well prepared in the event of a misstep in judgment by the Commander or his Maquis crewmates."

She sat thoughtful for a minute and said, "That's good, Tuvok. I need _you_ to think that way. But, there has to be no more Maquis vs. Starfleet. We are one crew. And if there are people on board, Starfleet or Maquis, who cannot accept that, they need to make a decision about whether they can continue this journey with us."

Tuvok wrinkled his brow. "What do you mean? Are you expecting to put members of this crew off the ship?"

"Oh, I don't want to, Tuvok. But, if they are a security risk, I won't endanger others by keeping them here. We don't have the facilities or personnel to do that long term. 60 to 70 years is a long time. There is no guarantee we'll find our way back. In fact, the odds are pretty strong that we won't. I'm sure some of our crew, especially the younger ones, may want to pick a planet and settle down. Live out their lives. I wouldn't blame them if they chose to do that."

"We can't operate Voyager with much less than the complement we have on board now, Captain."

"I understand. But I've already sentenced this crew to a possible lifetime away from home. It's not fair to not give them a choice as to how to spend that time."

"Sentenced? That human emotion of pity that you wish to dispel is 'rearing its ugly head again' as you humans like to say."

Janeway laughed softly. "Yes, thank you, Tuvok. I'll make a note in my log to banish my self pity right after I order the crew to dismiss their own."

"I would highly recommend it, Captain. When do you plan on letting the crew know of your decision?"

Janeway pursed her lips and said, "When we come to a place that might be right for it. I'm sure some of the crew is already thinking about leaving the ship. If and when such an appropriate spot turns up, I'll be prepared to give them permission to make a decision and act on it."

Tuvok nodded. "May I ask if you will be part of the contingent that may choose to stay behind?"

She leaned across her desk again. "I already swore to you that I would get you home, Tuvok. As your Captain, I intend to keep that promise."

"And as your friend, you will not disappoint me if you do not. It is only your effort that is important and that has already been made and appreciated, Captain."

Janeway reached for his hand again and said, "I'm not happy about our situation, Tuvok, but, if I had to be stranded this far away from home, I'm glad you're along for the ride."

"As am I, Captain. As am I."


	18. Chapter 18

Chakotay finally caught up with the Captain the next afternoon on the bridge. As he reported for duty, he noted her cool stare and made a wise choice to keep his distance and uphold his professionalism by not cornering her. He waited until she disappeared into her ready room. After a discreet period of time, he walked to her door, noting Tuvok's eyes following him as he passed by the Vulcan's station.

Inside, Janeway knew who had just rung her chime. She laid her padd down and took a deep breath. "Come in."

Chakotay stepped in and walked over to her desk. She folded her arms as she looked up and sat back in her chair. "What can I do for you, Commander? Is there a problem with the ship?"

He put his hands on his hips and said, "No, but there is a big problem with you and I and last night."

She dropped her hands to grasp her coffee cup. Raising it to her lips, she said, "Really? I actually enjoyed myself. Thank you again for the visualization lesson."

"It wasn't a visualization. It was a meeting with your spirit guide."

She put her cup down. "My apologies, Commander. I didn't intend to demean your tradition. I was honored you shared it."

Chakotay gestured to the chair. "May I?"

She nodded. "Of course. I actually do need to talk to you about a very serious matter that happened last night."

Chakotay slowly sat down.

"I had a visit from Lieutenant Seska this morning," she said. She watched as Chakotay stiffened and visibly held his anger. "She asked for a private meeting with me this morning."

"I'll bet she did."

"Then you know why she wanted to see me?"

Chakotay leaned across her desk. "I am sure it wasn't anything of a professional nature. I'll speak to her…"

"You'll do no such thing, Commander."

"Excuse me? Captain, ship's discipline is…"

"…no longer your responsibility. I am relieving you of duty effective immediately."

Chakotay jumped up from his chair. ""What? Would you mind telling me why?"

"I intend to, Commander," Janeway said evenly. "As soon as you return yourself to that seat. Now!"

The two officers glared at each other for a minute until Chakotay relented and sank back down to his chair.

"Why don't you tell me your version about what happened after I left your quarters last night?"

Chakotay rubbed his hand across the back of his neck and put his head down. He thought back to his argument with Seska. He flashed to her flying across the room and crashing into the glass tabletop. Her hand came away from her forehead dripping a bit of blood. He looked at the Captain and said, "I won't lie. I did get physical with her after she made threats. And now she's gone and made a report against me, hasn't she?"

Janeway nodded as Chakotay smacked the chair and jumped up once again. "Sit down, Commander!" she ordered.

Chakotay found his seat again and put both hands on the desk. "She is planning to mutiny, Captain."

"With your help?"

He glanced away before returning his black eyes to her deep blue ones. "Initially, that was the plan, yes. But, I want no part of it now. It doesn't serve anyone to tear each other and this ship apart. It would only ensure that we would never succeed in getting back home."

"Nice speech." Janeway rose and bent down to his face. "Now listen to me and listen to me well, Commander. Whatever games you are playing with that woman, I want it off my ship. I have enough problems trying to get us back home without mediating a childish lover's spat between an officer and a lieutenant. If you can't handle each other and your issues more discreetly and with proper decorum, which means keeping your hands off of each other in violence, then you and Seska are no longer welcome aboard this ship."

Chakotay covered one of her hands. "Captain, I want no relationship with Seska other than a professional one. I told her that last night and she got very upset."

Janeway pulled her hand away. "Yet she was the one who came away bruised and bleeding. It was an extensive injury list. I have her sickbay report here from the Doctor. You could have killed her."

"What?" Chakotay glanced at the padd she handed him. "This is wrong. She had a scratch on her head from… from falling against a glass table."

Janeway straightened up and took the padd into her hands. She re-scanned the screen and said, "From falling or from being beaten and thrown?"

"Beaten?" Chakotay took the padd out of her hands and looked at the Doctor's medical report again. "Severe facial and body bruising, several lacerations, a broken rib, broken wrist…" He glanced up and said, "Captain, this never happened. Not with me."

Janeway folded her arms. "Then with who? I thought you just said…"

"I said she had a scratch on her forehead. That's it! Nothing more!"

"And how exactly did she get that 'scratch', Commander?"

"I told you. She fell." The Captain's expression was stern as she waited. "I did push her. I lost control and I did push her. But, she got up under her own power and wiped a little blood off her forehead. She tried to seduce me after she got up! Trust me, her injuries were not this severe. Had I slept with her last night, you and I would not be having this conversation right now. She's lying to you! Can't you see that? She's using you and framing me because I had second thoughts about the mutiny."

"Second thoughts? So there is a plan underway by the Maquis to take over this ship?"

Chakotay offered the padd back and said, "There was. Now it's only in Seska's mind. It won't happen while I'm here. That, I guarantee you."

Janeway took it from his hand and said, "I'm sorry but every word that comes out of your mouth right now, Commander, is more than a little suspect."

"It wasn't last night. Or in the days before when you were lying in sick bay helpless. I could have done anything then if I really wanted to."

Janeway backed away and sat down. She tapped at her console for a moment before saying, "Here is what is going to happen, Commander. You are officially relieved of duty until further notice. You will be confined to quarters until a full investigation of Seska's allegations has been completed."

Chakotay nodded his head. "Understood. But I can help more if I can keep abreast of what's happening with the Maquis. Seska has most definitely made new alliances by now. I have more sway than she does with them. I can…"

Janeway put her hand up. "Commander, I have a fully staffed security team under Lieutenant Tuvok. Every member of my crew went through hand to hand combat training at the academy. I think we can handle anything your Maquis crew members throw at us."

Chakotay's eyebrow arched. "You think so? I'm telling you that you need to be prepared, Captain."

Janeway's eyes narrowed. "And I'm telling you that I am. Very prepared. You are dismissed until further notice, Commander."

He watched her turn away. "Captain…"

"I said dismissed." She glanced up and said, "Or would you like me to have Tuvok personally escort you back to your quarters? It can be arranged but I really would rather avoid that display in front of the crew, wouldn't you?"

Chakotay held her gaze. "You don't want to do this. You believe me. I can see it in your eyes. You know I won't betray you. Why won't you let me help…"

Janeway flew out of her chair and pointed at the door. "I said dismissed, Commander!"

At that moment, the doors opened and Tuvok appeared. He looked between the two and said, "My apologies, Captain. I thought you were alone."

Chakotay huffed and shook his head as he slowly rose from his chair. "Okay, I'll play this game with you two. But you know I'm right, Captain. By now, you know I am not the type of man who would do this to a woman. Any woman. No matter how angry she made me. If I was, you wouldn't be here right now."

"More threats, Commander? You confessed to laying your hands on Lieutenant Seska and pushing her. She bled on broken glass because of an 'accident' you purposely caused." She moved closer. "Now I dare you to say those words to me again."

Chakotay took a deep breath. "My apologies, Captain. The past few weeks have been hard on everyone. It was wrong what I did but, with the Maquis, sometimes you have to 'push' a little to get your point across, especially with certain members of the group."

Janeway slowly shook her head. "This is not a Maquis ship, Commander. Nor will it ever be. Your behavior is unacceptable."

He nodded and said, "I understand, Captain. Believe me, I'm not proud of what I did. And I never would and never will undermine your authority." He paused and looked between them. "I'll be in my quarters." He walked over to the door and greeted Tuvok with a "Lieutenant" before walking out of the room and onto the turbo lift leaving the bridge and its Captain behind.


	19. Chapter 19

Before heading to his quarters, Chakotay made his way to sick bay and looked around. Seeing no one, he called for the Doctor.

The Doctor shimmered into view with his normal greeting. He spied Chakotay standing before him and said, "Ah, another slow day on the bridge? Or have you come to warn me that more of your victims are heading my way?"

Chakotay bristled. "You know I didn't cause those injuries."

The Doctor headed to his office. "Actually, given the nature of our situation, you would think there would be enough future injury and illness for me to deal with around here without you creating extra work for me. Was the exercise with Lieutenant Seska perhaps a check of my first aid treatment skills?"

Chakotay followed and cornered him. "You know I didn't do this," he repeated.

The Doctor hesitated. "I do know that. And so do you."

"Then why doesn't the Captain know it?" he snapped.

"She does. It was all in my report. You do see those as First Officer of this vessel, do you not?"

Chakotay stared as a million thoughts rushed through his mind. He shook his head and said, "I've been relieved of duty temporarily. So you're telling me that the Captain knows I didn't cause Seska's injuries?"

"That's right. That's exactly what I'm saying. What do you mean you've been relieved of duty? You mean I'm talking to an unauthorized…."

"I knew she couldn't believe…" He rubbed his chin and said, "Thank you, Doctor."

"You're welcome. Now if there is nothing further, don't forget to turn me off before you go. I hate staring at walls."

"Computer, end emergency holographic doctor program."

As the Doctor disappeared, Chakotay took a deep breath and sighed. He wasn't sure what the Captain was up to but he decided to play her game while he figured it out. Turning on his heel, he walked out of sick bay on his way to his confinement.

Tuvok joined the Captain in her ready room after Chakotay left the bridge. He looked at her and said, "You didn't tell him?"

She shook her head. "No. I need to know who the biggest liar is first, she or he."

Tuvok put his hands behind his back and said, "It is my opinion, Captain, that, after the Doctor's report of Lieutenant Seska, she would be the 'biggest liar' as you say."

"Maybe, but I don't think he knows. My guess is she was given the same mission you were. Infiltrate the Maquis and report back to her superiors. Only these superiors were on Cardassia." She sniffed and said, "70,000 light years from home and I've been handed an age old Starfleet problem."

"The conflict between Bajor and Cardassia are of a less pressing concern to you now. Lieutenant Seska must be dealt with. She is a security issue for this ship and not because of her genetics."

"Yes she is and in more ways than one. She signed up for a routine spy mission that has now taken her decades away from her home and family. That mission means nothing here. No wonder she's so angry and desperate. Not what she expected at all, I'm sure." She shrugged and said, "I almost feel sorry for Chakotay. Not only did he have one spy aboard his ship, he had two. And it appears he got intimate with at least one of them." Tuvok looked dubiously at her and she laughed. "You were not the one I was referring to, Tuvok."

"I should think not." He waited for her laughter to subside before he said, "Commander Chakotay may be able to help you deal with this situation."

"Oh he will. But not intentionally. He already admitted to participating in mutiny plans." She bit her lip and added, "I just need to find out if there is any more there."

"We had already assumed those plans were in place."

"Yes and I was equally sure that Chakotay had rejected them outright until today." She looked at Tuvok and said, "I've already done enough damage and brought enough chaos into our crew's lives. I won't put them through another crisis if I can avoid it. I'm sure we'll have plenty of them on our way home."

Tuvok nodded. "I agree. Which contingency plan would you like me employ?"

Janeway thought a minute and said, "Let's give the Lieutenant the opportunity to hang herself. She believes she is outsmarting us. Let's play along. She'll be more apt to come clean if she takes a bigger fall and I need to know who's helping her."

"Understood, Captain."

"Thank you, Tuvok. Dismissed."


	20. Chapter 20

Chakotay paced his quarters. After a day and a half with no interaction and a few too many trips to his spirit guide, he was becoming antsy. He thought about requesting another audience with the Captain but believed she would be more forthcoming in the future if he played along for now. He knew she had an agenda of which he was a part. He just wished he knew what the connection was to his relationship with Seska.

As if on cue, his door chirped and he called, "Come." He expected to see the Captain's petite frame but instead was greeted by Seska's taller one. "You have got to be kidding," he said.

Seska smiled. "I thought you'd be lonely by now." She sauntered up to him and said, "Have a change of heart yet about you and me?"

He looked down at her and said, "No. Now get out before I have security throw you out."

Seska pouted. "You're not going to throw me out yourself?"

"You'd like that wouldn't you? You can pad that false report you gave to the Captain and then what? Get me put off the ship? Is that the goal here?"

"The goal is to show you that I can and do have power and control over you. And I can wield it very well."

"Lesson learned," he said. "Now what's your endgame, Seska?"

She placed her lips close to his ear and said, "0200 hours tonight. We make our move." She stepped back and said, "Are you with us or against us, Chakotay?"

He looked at her and said, "You can't take this ship on your own. There are not enough Maquis to do it."

Seska sniffed. "Shows you how small minded you really are." She smiled as she paced the room. "The key to a good offense is strategy and…alliances. So?"

Chakotay watched her stop and face him as she waited for his answer. He thought a moment and said, "You believe enough of the Starfleet crew has pledged their support?"

Seska's smile broadened. "Even if they did, I wouldn't trust them."

Chakotay nodded. "Good call. But that leads back to the original question. I've been through this ship, Seska. You work in Engineering. You don't have the capability to seize it without help." He glanced out his window and said, "Who have you contacted? The Vidiians? You're making friends in all the wrong places. They'll kill you once they take control of Voyager and gut you and everyone else for parts." He moved close. "Not that it wouldn't be a fitting end for you especially after everything you've done recently."

Her lips hovered close to his. "Ooh, vicious words, Chakotay. I like it when you talk dirty. I may…may keep you around after this is all over. For entertainment purposes that is." Her finger brushed across his face.

He pulled away and said, "Liar. Why are you telling me all this, Seska?"

"I told you. I want to know if you're truly gone or if there is a shred of decency left in you." She snuggled against his chest. "You don't really want me to kill you with the rest of these pitiful creatures now that you know our victory is inevitable, do you?"

Chakotay felt her wiggle against him as she pressed herself against him. His breath grew heavy and his arms came up and closed around her to hold her tight. His hand grabbed her hair and he pulled her head back to press his lips to hers. He seared her with a kiss until she pulled away and took his face in her hands. She let him envelop her body with his larger one as he stooped to take her in his arms and carry her to his bed. Their lips, hands, and bodies intertwined as the two of them re-forge their own personal alliance together.

In her quarters, Janeway sat at her vanity and let her long hair fall through her fingers as she drew the brush through it. It cascaded down and framed her face as it fell across her bare shoulders and over her pink nightgown. As she looked in the mirror, she remembered how much Mark used to love to sit behind her and gather her long tresses in his hands as he tossed them out of the way to feverishly kiss her neck. She closed her eyes and imagined his hands on her once more until the memory grew too painful and her tearful eyes opened. She quickly dashed away a few escaped tears and called, "Computer, location of Commander Chakotay."

'_Commander Chakotay is in his quarters.'_

Janeway thought briefly of getting dressed and making a personal visit. She regretted his confinement but knew it was a necessary tactic to flush out Seska and anyone else who may be following her lead. Tuvok had identified a few former Maquis members who seemed to be involved in suspicious subspace transmissions that Kim had first reported in his duty log. She needed to know the full plan including any involvement of her First Officer before she restored his access to the ship and, more importantly, as her confidant.

As she looked around the empty room, she felt pangs of regret and disappointment. She realized she had let her guard down and had come to rely on Chakotay with almost as much trust as she did Tuvok. It had been nice to have another person to lean on, especially another emotional human. She had to admit she appreciated Chakotay's gentle strength and what she sensed was his deep honor and loyalty towards others. No doubt a gift, she suspected, from his tribe, which he had used to gently usher her towards the right decisions for their crew. She needed that balance and she missed it and him desperately. Tuvok was her father figure but Chakotay was her peer, a necessary equal. And, she hoped, eventually a true intimate partner.

The last thought shocked her and she shook it from her mind. She picked up a picture of Mark she kept by her bed and traced his face. "Intimate in a professional manner, of course." Her eyes welled with tears again as she murmured, "I wonder how long you'll wait for me?"

She put the picture down and once again called on the computer. "Computer, location of Lieutenant Seska."

'_Lieutenant Seska is in Commander Chakotay's quarters.'_

Janeway's mouth dropped as she heard the response. "What did you say?"

'_Lieutenant Seska is in Commander Chakotay's quarters.'_

"Since when?" she demanded.

'_Time of arrival at the indicated location was 2200 hours, 14 minutes, and….'_

"Thank you." Janeway started for her closet and pulled out a uniform. "Janeway to Tuvok."

'_Tuvok here, Captain.'_

"Lieutenant Seska is…"

'…_in the Commander's quarters. Yes, Captain. I have a security team waiting outside.'_

"Do not make a move until I tell you to. You are to let them do whatever it is they are going to do tonight until I give specific orders."

'_Understood. Tuvok out.'_


	21. Chapter 21

Janeway walked to Chakotay's quarters and waved back the security team. She pressed the door chime and waited. After a minute, the door opened and Chakotay stood before her clad in nothing but a bed sheet wrapped around his waist. It took a moment for her to speak as her eyes appraised his bare muscled chest and smooth golden skin.

"Captain," he said. "I wasn't expecting company."

Janeway cleared her throat and looked up at him. "Really, Commander? So you have no one in your quarters at this time?"

He grinned and said, "Checking up on me? You said I couldn't leave my quarters. You said nothing about letting someone else in."

"And that someone is your victim and co-conspirator?"

"I resent that!" Seska appeared behind Chakotay in another bed sheet draped across her obviously naked body. "I have been charged with nothing!"

Janeway coolly appraised her and said, "Wait."

Seska's eyes narrowed. "What do you have to charge me with?" she challenged.

"Filing a false complaint for one. Falsifying medical reports for number two. Oh, and I'm not referring to the injuries you claim Commander Chakotay inflicted upon you last night."

Seska paled a bit as Chakotay said, "You knew all along I didn't do it. Why are you playing this game? What are you after?"

Janeway kept her eyes on Seska and said, "You haven't seen the biggest game player of all yet, Commander. Isn't that right, Lieutenant?"

Seska glared at her and squared herself with the Captain. Chakotay stepped to place himself between the two women. With a warning look at Seska, he turned back to Janeway and said, "What does that mean? I know all about Seska's plans on taking over the ship. I have the detailed information you need and the people you need to detain and interrogate."

Janeway's eyes swept down his near naked body again. "Interesting undercover tactic, Commander. But not nearly as clever as your co-conspirator here. You sort of redefined undercover, did you not?"

Chakotay glanced at Seska behind him before saying, "What is that supposed to mean? Is there a purpose to this visit, Captain? If you're going to arrest Seska, take her. I'm done with her. For good. It's late, past midnight, and I plan to enjoy my time off now that this whole mutiny business is over and dealt with. You just let me know, Captain, when you've realized I helped you here just like I always said I would."

"But you've already been to bed, Commander," Janeway said. "And you aren't up to speed on the best part of all this yet. You can't possibly be that tired."

Seska grabbed Chakotay's shoulder and said, "I can assure you, Captain, I tired him out quite well."

Janeway flashed a brief smile. "Congratulations, Lieutenant. You may join the Commander then in being confined to quarters. Unfortunately, they will be your own."

Seska jumped forward but Chakotay caught and restrained her from touching the Captain. "Why? Because I was in his bed tonight instead of you? I've done nothing wrong! Your allegations are baseless! Obviously, I have dropped the complaint charges and forgiven him for what he did to me. But my injuries were real! There was nothing false about them! You may be the captain, for now, but you can't relieve this ship's crew at will because of their personal choices. I've read your precious Starfleet rule book. There is nothing against close friendships and romances between the crew. You just want him for yourself. That's it, isn't it, Captain? You're jealous and Starfleet is nowhere around so you're going to hijack your precious regulations and decide who can sleep with this man and who can't." She looked at Chakotay and said, "Is that why you took the job? To warm her frigid bed a little and keep in practice for me? I can't tell you how touched I am by the gesture but she could never teach you a thing." Her gaze returned to Janeway. "Only I can do that well as I demonstrated no more than an hour ago."

Janeway took a deep breath to calm down. Before she could respond, Chakotay pushed Seska back. "I have never touched the Captain, Seska. You're the only woman in this room that I've used." Janeway looked at him as he turned back and said, "I can explain."

Janeway shook her head. "Explain nothing, Commander." She turned to open the door and signal the security team to come in but, before she could, she heard a cry from behind. Seska hurled herself around Chakotay and onto her back taking the captain to the floor.

The two women rolled as Chakotay tried to grab for Seska and pull her off. He managed to grasp her arms and pin her to the ground. The Captain stood up and hit her badge. "Janeway to Security…"

"No!" Seska yelled into Chakotay's face. "Computer, initiate Maquis program Alpha 1. Authorization Seska."

Voyager's lights dimmed and the red alert klaxon sounded. Chakotay and Janeway looked at each other until Chakotay pulled Seska up and shook her by the shoulders. "What did you just do?"

She chuckled and gave him a big smile. "It's done, Chakotay. Let our mutiny begin!"


	22. Chapter 22

Chakotay shook Seska again as she laughed in his face. "Tell me! What did you do?"

Janeway sprinted to the door which did not open. She heard commotion behind it and knew that the security team had been engaged. Fighting and phaser rounds could be heard ricocheting in the corridor. She immediately tried to work the manual override to no avail. Frustrated, she turned around to Chakotay and Seska who were still arguing.

"Tell me what you just did!" Chakotay's hands gripped Seska so tight his fingers left red imprints against her skin.

Seska didn't contain her laughter. His anger seemed to feed her as she finally said, "Like you said Commander, I work in Engineering. I made use of my unfettered access and this ship will be Maquis very shortly."

"Maquis or Cardassian?" Janeway asked. She walked over to the couple and ignored Chakotay's shocked face. She looked him in the eye and said, "You gave her the codes to the computer?"

"I did no such thing," he said. He gripped his hands around Seska's arms and said, "Tell her, I did no such thing! How did you get into the main computer?"

"I maintain the ship's systems, Chakotay! How do you think I got into it?" She tried to wrest herself away from him to no avail. "It doesn't matter. You won't regain control. Most of the crew is locked down in their quarters and the rest will either be dead or have a new uniform once this is all over. Care to make a final and permanent switch of allegiance to me?"

Chakotay threw her away in disgust. Seska tumbled to the floor but quickly jumped up and grabbed her clothes which had been discarded hours before. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a phaser and aimed it at them both.

"You have got to be kidding," Chakotay said.

Seska's face hardened. "Still no answer, Chakotay? Then it seems I've lost my sense of humor." She trained her phaser on the Captain. "Obviously you have to go." She pulled the trigger and a beam shot out.

Before Janeway could react, she was pushed down by Chakotay. She hit the floor hard and heard him yell in pain. She quickly rolled around and saw him on the floor writhing in pain. His hand held his abdomen which was obviously burned and scarred by the hit.

"Chakotay," she said. As she tried to move towards him, the phaser was put in front of her face. Seska smiled down and said, "I knew he would try and be the hero. It's the only thing left to restore him to your good graces, Captain." She knelt and placed her face level with Janeway's. "Don't believe it. He doesn't care anything for you. You are a means to an end with a little enjoyment in between."

Janeway looked over at Chakotay and then at the phaser and finally back to Seska's eyes. She stiffened and said, "As the Commander said, Lieutenant, you're the only woman he used in this room tonight. Don't project your failed relationship with him onto me." With that, Janeway swung her arm to knock the phaser from Seska's grasp. It worked and the gun fell to the floor away from the two struggling women.

Janeway tried to call on the computer to reach Tuvok but there was no response. Seska wrapped her hands around the Captain's neck and squeezed. Janeway slid down underneath Seska to lift her up and toss her over her shoulder. The move released Seska's grip and Janeway was able to crawl to the side and retrieve the lost phaser. Aiming it at Seska, she called, "Chakotay!"

Janeway glanced at Chakotay's still body and then back at Seska who had regained her balance. Seska snarled at her and crouched to attack again. Janeway pressed the stun setting and the phaser beam hit Seska directly in the chest. Seska flew back and fell to the carpet, her body stilled.

Janeway took a deep breath and made her way to Chakotay. She put the phaser down and gently pulled his hand away from his abdomen. A large ugly black wound was visible. She checked his vitals and sighed with relief when she found a pulse and confirmed his breathing. She cupped his cheek and bent down softly calling his name. "Chakotay, Chakotay, answer me." She lightly slapped his face and he stirred a bit.

Jumping up, Janeway ran to the bathroom and got a wet cloth. As she did so, she tried the computer and her badge again to contact someone on the bridge or on the security details. She also called sick bay to send help but all remained unresponsive to her calls. Shaking her frustration away, she returned to Chakotay and lightly bathed his forehead. He stirred again and she moved lower. She gently tried to clean around his wound. She lowered his sheet to try and get as much residual blood and debris as she could.

"Captain."

Janeway's head shot up as she looked into Chakotay's eyes. He smiled weakly at her and said, "I thought you preferred me clothed."

She carefully pulled the sheet over him again and said, "I prefer you healthy, Commander. I can't get any calls out. Can you undo what she did to the computer so I can communicate with my crew and get you help?"

Chakotay's smile widened a bit before he grew serious. "I meant what I said. I didn't do any of this. I had no part in it."

"If you don't mind, I'm a little over hearing this innocence routine from the Maquis."

"Maquis?" Chakotay's brows shot up. "I thought we were all one now."

"Save it, Commander. If we were, you wouldn't be lying here and there wouldn't be a fire fight outside of your quarters. I need to figure a way to get us out of here."

Janeway started to stand but felt a pair of arms wrap around her neck. She choked as Seska pulled her back and dragged her across the room. With a twist, she threw Janeway into the corner. The captain's head cracked painfully on the wall and she collapsed down struggling to maintain consciousness.

"Now you know how I felt last night," Seska said. "Enjoy it. The pain will go away. Maybe. If I'm nice."

She walked back to Chakotay and kicked him hard. He yelped in pain again and Seska smiled. "As for you, I'm more merciful. Sweet dreams, my prince." Seska leveled the phaser again at Chakotay and aimed for his heart.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. I have a few that I will absolutely treasure. Several people have commented on the shortness of each chapter. I try and update almost daily as I finish each scene but, if you would rather I held them and did a weekly update so you have more to read at one time, I can do that too. If you have a preference, please let me know. Thank you again for reading!**

Seska found herself tackled from behind as the Captain threw herself on her. The two women struggled over the phaser until Seska hauled off and cracked it against Janeway's already sore head. Janeway fell back unconscious to the ground. Seska gasped for breath as she looked between the two still bodies. Carefully lifting herself up, she limped to the door and called, "Computer, release the door to Commander Chakotay's quarters."

The computer beeped and the doors slid open. Ayala whipped around and stood before her with his rifle drawn. He relaxed as Seska crossed her arms and asked, "Report."

"All decks are secured, Lieutenant. The Kazon have arrived. Voyager is now yours."

"Excellent. I believe my correct title is now Captain, Lieutenant."

Ayala backed up and nodded. "Voyager is yours, Captain."

"Stay here while I decide what to do about these two. Computer, seal Commander Chakotay's quarters. Admit no one without my specific voice authorization."

The computer beeped and responded, _'Commander Chakotay's quarters are secured."_

Seska flashed a haughty grin at Ayala who stepped aside to take his original guard post. He watched her leave as she walked away.

Tom Paris rubbed his neck and tried to straighten his twisted arm. He hissed in pain and slowly lowered it.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Harry asked. "Do you think you're making it better?"

Tom looked over at him and smirked. The two men sat outside the ready room door on the floor of the bridge. When the alert had sounded, both men had been attacked by former Maquis crew members as they stepped off the turbo lift. Tuvok drew his weapon but was soon incapacitated by another group who came storming in, rifles drawn. When the Kazon ships appeared on the view screen and the computer stopped responding, Paris knew it was all over and stopped resisting. He and Harry had been thrown to the side and told to sit down and keep quiet.

"Where do you think the Captain is?" Harry said.

"Probably locked in her quarters with the rest of the crew. I tried to unlock her doors but the computer wouldn't accept the command."

"Do you think Commander Chakotay did this?" Harry said.

Tom nodded. "He's the only one with the other set of access codes." He looked at Tuvok's hidden form lying behind his security station. "For some reason, Tuvok wasn't up to speed on this. I think we also need a new Security Chief."

The turbo lift opened and Seska stepped out. She put her hands on her hips and surveyed the bridge. "Well, it seems you did a pretty good job of not tearing up the place. Good. Less repair work." She caught sight of the two men and walked over. "I regret to inform you that your services are no longer needed on this vessel."

"Gee thanks," Paris said. With a nod towards the Kazon ship, he said, "Maybe I can get a job with them."

Seska thinned her lips and said, "Doubtful."

Paris shrugged and said, "It was worth a try."

"What do you plan on doing with us?" Harry said.

Seska knelt down and clipped his chin. "Don't worry, little one. Your mother already thinks you're dead. I'm just going to make her belief your reality." She rose and walked over to the engineering station. Looking over the shoulder of one of her Maquis crewmates, she said, "You're sure everything is as we planned?"

The woman nodded and said, "Yes, Seska. Everything is under our control just as expected. We are just awaiting your instructions."

"You may address me as Captain." Seska folded her arms and smiled. She took a deep breath and said, "Yes, this feels just like I thought it would. Leadership is definitely in my blood."

"As is Cardassian."

Seska along with the rest of the bridge crew looked over at Tuvok who was being roughly helped up and placed with Paris and Kim.

"Excuse me?" she said.

"You are Cardassian," Tuvok said. "The Doctor uncovered the truth when you went to him to treat your injuries yesterday."

Paris shook a finger at her and said, "You know, I always knew there was something more about why I never liked you."

Seska noticed the other Maquis shift a bit as they evaluated her. She sniffed and tossed her head. "Do I look like a Cardassian, Vulcan? I think you need your head examined by said doctor. We must have knocked it a little too hard."

"There is no mistake. I read the medical reports myself."

"Your eyes then! I am no more Cardassian than you are. Nice try though. Attempting to turn my crew against me." She stepped towards him and leaned down. "It won't work." Tuvok kept his solemn expression and remained silent. "Good call, Vulcan" she said. "Excellent, in fact."

At that moment, the lift doors opened again and a large Kazon male stepped out. He glanced around and noticed the Starfleet members still dressed in their uniforms. "I see we still have some residual clean up to do."

Seska followed his gaze down to Paris, Kim and Tuvok. "Yes, Mage Cullah. I believe you have found the perfect place to rid us of them?"

Cullah nodded and said, "That I do." He walked around and ran his hands across several panels at the various stations. "Nice. This will be the flagship for our new Kazon sect. And I will be the one ruling all Kazon territories!"

"With me," Seska added.

The Kazon stomped over to her and grabbed her by the hair. Pulling her close, he said, "This is my ship now."

Seska glared at him as she covered his hands with her own. "That was not our deal. This is a Maquis ship that you and I will run together."

Cullah laughed and tightened his grip causing her to grimace in pain. "A woman as my equal? You must be insane." He tossed her away from him and walked the bridge one more time. Spying the two command chairs, he walked over to the Captain's seat. Settling himself down, he said, "Where is Captain Kathryn Janeway? Bring her to me. Now. I'd like to be the one to give her a proper goodbye."


	24. Chapter 24

Janeway felt strong arms cradling her as her eyes fluttered open. She looked up and saw Chakotay's dark eyes staring down at her. She watched as his lips moved.

"Captain, can you hear me?"

She heard his voice whisper again close to her ear as she struggled to rise. A wave of dizziness overcame her and she fell back into his arms. She placed a hand against her aching head and moaned.

"Stay still. Let me get the hypospray."

Janeway felt herself being gently lowered to the floor. A pillow was placed underneath her head. A few seconds later, she felt soft pressure against her neck and heard the hiss of a hypospray. Her headache immediately cleared and she managed to sit up with his help.

She shook her head and looked over at him. He had dressed in a pair of casual slacks but was still bare-chested; his wound covered by a makeshift bandage. He grimaced a bit as she leaned on him. She immediately pulled away. "How did…"

"I keep a small med kit for just such an emergency," Chakotay said.

"Really?"

He smiled. "I was a bit paranoid during my first few days on this ship. I decided to be prepared."

Janeway placed a hand against her head and said, "Good call." She dropped her hand and lightly brushed his abdomen. He flinched at her gentle touch and she pulled back. "You need medical attention." She glanced at the door.

He followed her gaze and said, "Still locked."

"No release unless Seska personally authorizes it?"

Chakotay nodded.

Janeway sighed. "Wonderful. What else have you done to my ship? What about my crew?"

Chakotay turned away with a guilty expression. He took a deep breath before turning back. "I can tell you the initial plan we had was to lock down the crew. Not kill them. There are not enough Maquis and we needed to contain as many Starfleet personnel as we could initially. That's why she started this at night. Most of the crew is in their quarters."

"And the overnight shifts are on minimum personnel," she said.

Chakotay nodded again. "We need some of you, most of you actually, as many as we could trust to help run this ship. At least until we could make other accommodations."

"You mean alliances," Janeway said.

"I made none," Chakotay said firmly. "I called it off. Very quickly. Before we even met the Vidiians. It was only an initial game plan in case…"

"…in case you didn't like your new Captain much," she finished.

Chakotay smiled. "I liked her the day I met her."

Janeway sniffed and turned away. "Spare me, Commander."

He grabbed her hand and forced her to look at him. "It is not a lie. It's the truth."

"Don't touch me." Janeway took her hand back and moved away from him. "Seska was correct when she said you needed to be the hero to get back into my good graces. The two of you are playing both sides. It's very clever, Chakotay."

Chakotay shook his head. "I'm not playing anything. I'm surviving. Just like you."

Janeway studied the sincerity in his eyes. She remained silent then said, "You have no idea how much I want to believe you."

"Then do," he said simply.

Janeway shook her head. Her eyes blinked as she said, "I can't. I am alone, completely now, out here with a crew to protect and to get home if I can…" Her voice faded. Clearing her throat, she said, "I won't be your fool any longer and I will get my ship back."

Chakotay's eyes betrayed his hurt and guilt at her honest remarks. "And I'm going to help you do that. I understand I've lost your respect and trust. And I will earn it back, Captain."

The doors to his quarters flew open and Ayala stepped in, rifle drawn, accompanied by a Kazon guard.

"Kazon," Janeway breathed. "You made an alliance with the Kazon?"

Chakotay shook his head and moved in front of her to shield her from the weapon's aim. "No. I thought we were well past Kazon space."

"You thought wrong, Commander," the Kazon guard said. He pointed his own gun over Chakotay's shoulder at the Captain and said, "Cullah would like to meet with you personally."

Janeway took herself out of Chakotay's shadow. "I'll bet he would," she said. She struggled again to rise and accepted Chakotay's help. She saw his eyes imploring her silently to believe his professed innocence but she pulled back. Looking back at the guard, she said, "Ready when you are."

The Kazon waved her forward with his weapon and Chakotay rose and stepped with her.

"Not you," Ayala said.

Chakotay challenged him and said, "You know this is wrong. The Maquis didn't have to do this. Seska is foolish to think she can overpower a Kazon sect."

Ayala grinned. "I only know you're not the leader I should have followed off our ship."

"You believe a Cardassian was a better choice?" Janeway said.

"A what?" Chakotay and Ayala said together.

Janeway stepped close and folded her arms. "Seska is a Cardassian. She was disguised as a Bajoran probably to infiltrate the Maquis. We discovered it when she went to see the Doctor about her injuries the other night." She ignored their shocked looks to glance at the Kazon and added, "I know you don't know what that is yet but you will. And I hope you both make each other miserable. Based on past experience, it'll happen."

Ayala stared at Chakotay who looked back at the Captain. "You're kidding," Chakotay said. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

Janeway looked coolly at him and shrugged. "Would you not have slept with her if you knew, Chakotay?" She looked between him and Ayala and said, "Besides, obviously I have no idea who to trust around here anymore."

"Enough!" The Kazon guard grabbed Janeway's arm. "You will follow me now."

Chakotay grabbed her other arm and held her back. "Not without me."

The Kazon bared his teeth. "Your presence was not requested."

Chakotay straightened to his full height. "I am entrusted with her safety. As second in command of this ship, I will accompany her."

"Chakotay," Janeway warned.

"You are no longer entrusted with anything, Commander," the Kazon said. "This ship is now Kazon."

Ayala looked over sharply. "This ship is now Maquis in an alliance with the Kazon."

Chakotay smirked and looked at him. "Are you sure you're doing the right thing, Lieutenant? Still want to follow Seska and her delusions?"

The Kazon jerked Janeway forward. She caught herself as she stumbled and waved Chakotay off. She wrested herself from his grasp and said, "This ship is not Kazon or Maquis! This is my ship!" she said. "I will see Cullah now and tell him so. Show me where he is."

The Kazon sneered. "In the Captain's seat on the bridge, of course."

Janeway glared and followed the indicated path as Ayala kept Chakotay at bay. She marched into the turbo lift and took a deep breath. Finally, she was headed back to where she belonged in a crisis. The bridge. Her bridge.


	25. Chapter 25

Captain Janeway caught herself as the Kazon shoved her into the turbo lift. Her head protested at the rough treatment but, thanks to Chakotay's hypospray, it was a dull ache she could live with. The lift sped towards the bridge. When the doors opened, her eyes immediately found her chair with Cullah, the Kazon she had first met in the Delta Quadrant, perched on it.

Her eyes scanned the bridge and she noticed Paris, Kim and Tuvok along with a few other Starfleet bridge officers guarded and sitting by her ready room door. Stepping off before the Kazon guard could shove her again, Janeway strode over to her chair. Seska sat in Chakotay's grinning as Janeway walked over. She ignored her and returned her gaze to Cullah. "You are sitting in my seat, Cullah. Get out."

Cullah laughed in her face along with the other Kazon guards who were scattered around at the various bridge stations. None of the Maquis who remained joined them except Seska who took delight in cackling the loudest beside her.

Janeway glanced over Cullah's shoulder and saw Paris smirk at Harry while Tuvok nodded at her. She folded her arms across her chest and said, "I fail to see the humor in what I just said. Leave this ship and I may, may allow you to leave it unscathed."

"My, my," Seska said. "Such brave words from someone who is now in control of nothing. That delusion will soon pass, my dear."

Janeway leaned over. "I really didn't have a personal problem with Cardassians until I had the pleasure of being a guest at one of your camps. I normally pride myself on my diplomacy and living by the Starfleet code of ethics I swore to uphold but you're really pushing my limits."

Seska lost her smile. "I swore to uphold nothing of your pathetic Federation."

"I know. And I also know that you and I are all alone out here in the Delta Quadrant, far from Starfleet eyes and ears. I've never taken on the role of a rebel like you did but I'm getting there, Seska. And it would give me great pleasure to make you pay for what I went through all those years ago including what you've done here tonight to my crew, so don't tempt me. You're already on my list."

Cullah laughed again. "Such posturing. That's all you women do. You're all yap without any bite. It does take a man to show you how to command respect from others."

Janeway straightened up. "Your lesson in how wrong you are is next."

Cullah's smile faded and his hand shot out. It cracked against Janeway's cheek sending her to the ground. She heard the gasps of her crew and immediately shrugged it off. Getting back to her feet, she brushed off her uniform and said, "That was yet another mistake."

Cullah's hand came out again but Janeway was ready for him and ducked. Paris also broke from his position and grabbed Cullah around the neck. A Kazon guard fired and hit Tom in the back. Janeway watched as his eyes met hers and he slowly slid down Cullah's back and dropped lifeless to the floor.

"Tom!" Janeway tried to get around the chair but Seska stuck out her foot to trip her. The Captain stumbled again but found the edge of the console to steady herself before she hit the ground again. The Kazon guard stepped in front of her and aimed his weapon.

"Lower that!" Cullah said. "She is mine."

The Kazon dropped his gun and stepped back as Cullah turned to Seska and said, "I need privacy."

Seska pointed at the ready room. "Her…your office is in there, Mage."

Another guard rustled Harry, Tuvok and the others from the entrance as Cullah ordered, "Take them to the cargo bay. If anyone gives you any problems, shoot them. They'll be one less annoyance to deal with."

Harry stood up and said, "What about Tom? It's our custom not to leave anyone behind." He saluted Janeway with his best command pose and said, "I'd like permission to take him with us, Captain."

Janeway smiled at Harry's bravery and gave him a slight nod. Only a few weeks ago, he could hardly speak to her. Now, the newly minted ensign was standing up to a hostile alien usurping their only way back home after she had stranded him decades from his family and from Earth. Even his own mother couldn't have been prouder of him at that moment.

Cullah noticed their silent exchange and glanced down at Tom's still body. He growled and said, "You want his body? Go ahead and take it. It'll save us the clean up. But if you can't keep up with the rest, then you will join your friend with your body next to his."

Harry nodded at Janeway and said, "Thank you, Captain." He walked over and leaned down to pick Tom up. As he did so, Cullah's boot sharply kicked at his forehead. Harry fell back and placed a hand against his face to stem the blood.

Captain Janeway stepped forward again but was stopped once more as the Kazon guard and Cullah took note of her movement. Seska laughed again and murmured, "Stupid little boy."

Harry flashed her an angry expression. Standing, he cautiously watched Cullah as he bent again to drag Tom to him. Placing his arm underneath Tom's shoulder, he managed to swing him onto his back and join the others.

Janeway watched them go but shook her head silently at Tuvok who hesitated before walking away with the others. As they exited, Cullah said, "Good choice. I don't need to clean up any more blood from my ship." Turning to Seska, he said, "Wait here while the former captain and I have a chat."

Seska stood up. "But you need me. I can tell you if she is lying or not."

Cullah backhanded Seska hard and said, "I am not a fool! I can handle her quite well on my own." He turned back to Janeway and his eyes swept over her small body. Grabbing her arm, he yanked her to the door and pulled her inside the room. It shut leaving them completely alone.

Janeway wrested her arm from Cullah and walked over to her desk.

"Don't even think about sitting there as if you were somehow still in control of this vessel," he said.

Janeway met his angry gaze before slowly moving in front of her chair and making herself comfortable. Placing her hands on her desk, she smiled and said, "Now, how can we help each other today, Cullah? I am sure, now that it's just you and I, that we can come to a peaceful solution without anyone else's interference."

Cullah marched over and chuckled. "You are entertaining, Captain. Tiresome but entertaining." Leaning over, he snatched her by the hair and yanked her out of her seat.

Janeway's eyes watered as pain shot through her head again. Her hands flew up, clawing at his fingers, trying desperately to loosen his tight grip. Cullah pulled her around the edge of the desk and drew her close to him. He pulled her in and held her head back. Sneering, he said, "Don't worry. I don't find your race particularly attractive otherwise I would." Tossing her aside, he watched her stumble back to the handrail.

As she caught her balance once again, her hands went up to massage her sore scalp. Tufts of hair and long curls fell forward into her face. She did her best to pin it back but knew she looked more than a little disheveled. Drawing herself up, she said, "What do you want, Cullah?"

"This ship," he said.

"You have it!" Janeway snapped. "Now what about my crew?"

Cullah walked towards her again. Janeway didn't flinch. "I am not a murderer. I will leave you off at a very special place and you may live out your miserable, pitiful lives there."

"And just where is this special place?"

"Patience, Janeway. You'll be arriving there shortly and then you and I can be rid of each other, forever."


	26. Chapter 26

Janeway was led down the corridor by Cullah. Along the way, they picked up other crew members who were also being roughly escorted by the Kazon. By their direction, Janeway guessed they were being taken to the aforementioned cargo bay. She caught the worried looks of some of her crew and maintained her cool composure as an example to them. A few displayed anger and outright defiance to their captors and the Captain couldn't help but feel a surge of pride in their confidence that this situation was only a temporary one.

As the doors to the cargo bay opened, Janeway saw most of her crew huddled together in groups. They snapped to attention as she entered. She acknowledged their silent salutes and searched out Tuvok who stood to the side with Harry.

"Move!"

Cullah shoved Janeway towards him and Tuvok reached to steady her. Several long strands of hair fell down across her face. She whirled around and tucked her hair back and said, "I am getting a little tired of being pushed around, Cullah."

Cullah sneered and said, "I have the perfect remedy for that. Say goodbye to your precious ship. It is now claimed by the Kazon."

Janeway's brow lifted. "Not for long."

Cullah's laughter rang through the cargo bay and he waved his hand around the room. "Look around. You are all herded together like the animals you are. You have no weapons and no defenses. And, in a few minutes, you will all be disposed of."

"There is no need to hurt my crew. I am responsible for…"

Cullah's hand found her throat and squeezed. Lifting her from the floor, he brought her face close to his. "You are not worth the effort, little one. You are insignificant. Any race which puts a woman in charge is weak and pathetic. That these male crew members would ever lower themselves to follow you is repulsive."

Janeway's hands tried to loosen his fingers as she struggled to keep her boots in contact with the floor. Cullah's grip slowly faded and she instinctively drew in a deep breath as she found her footing once more. She rubbed at the red marks across her pale skin and glared as Cullah ripped the communicator from her uniform.

The guards did the same for each of the others and threw them in a pile on the floor. Cullah nodded and a Kazon guard discharged his weapon incinerating the communicators together. Cullah turned back to the Captain and said, "Time for us to say goodbye. If you ever do make contact with anyone, you can tell them Cullah was merciful and let you live."

The cargo bay doors opened again and Seska appeared with Chakotay and Ayala by her side. Both men's arms were tied behind their backs. They had also changed back into their Starfleet uniforms although they looked like they had been roughed up since Janeway saw them last.

"Trouble, my dear?" Cullah asked.

Seska drew her finger along Ayala's cheek and said, "A regrettable change in allegiance. He let this one out and they both tried to make problems for us." Seska walked over to Chakotay and placed her lips close to his. "Still trying to save the Captain and yet still protesting that you feel nothing for her. Such a beautiful lie."

Janeway shifted uncomfortably under the stares of her crew who distracted themselves from their dire situation for a moment by Seska's words. Janeway kept her eyes focused and watched as Seska paced around the two men.

"Such a pity. Such potential." She stopped in front of Ayala and said, "You would have been happier here."

"I don't work for Cardassians," Ayala said.

A murmur went through the crew and Janeway stole a look around as they whispered between themselves. Aloud, Janeway said, "Then it's good to have you back, Lieutenant."

Ayala was shocked by her pronouncement and warm smile as she beckoned him forward. Seska shoved him at her and said, "Go! Take Chakotay's seconds or is it thirds?" She turned back to the Commander and ruffled his hair.

Chakotay glared at Seska as Ayala walked to the Captain's side. Janeway loosened his bonds and Ayala rubbed his wrists as they came free. He opened his mouth to speak but she waved him off and gave him a warning to remain silent.

Seska put her arms around Chakotay's neck and forced him to lean against her. "Still no change of heart?" She shook her head. "What a waste. Still, I think you need something to remember me by." She crushed her lips against his and kissed him. Chakotay tried to pull away but, between her grip and the Kazon weapon at his back, he was forced to let her finish her display.

Seska kissed him deeply and trailed her tongue along his lips. Catching his bottom lip between her teeth, she bit down hard. Chakotay yelped as she drew blood. He spat out the metallic taste in his mouth as she laughed. "Just a love bite to remember me by, Chakotay."

With a shove, she sent him into the arms of the captain who caught him and turned him around. Janeway started to loosen his bonds but Seska grabbed the guard's weapon and pointed it at both of them. "Not until you're off this ship. Then you can untie your great protector. Oh, and you may want to keep the bindings. He likes it a little rough when you get to that part."

"Enough!" Cullah stepped forward and grabbed the gun out of her hands. Nodding to the guards, he said, "Transport them off this ship. It's time they start becoming acquainted with their new home."

Chakotay looked over his shoulder at Janeway who glared at Cullah. She watched helplessly as her crew was rounded up and moved to the transport area. Chakotay stooped down and found her haunted eyes. Smiling, he said, "We'll return to Voyager again. I promise you, Captain. I'll get us back."


	27. Chapter 27

Janeway looked around the vast, desert planet they had been left on. There was nothing but dirt, sand, cliffs, and rocks as far as she could see. There were no signs of life and no vegetation or water was visible. She sighed and saw Chakotay walk up beside her.

He shook his free hands and said, "Better."

She looked at the red marks against his skin and the blood on his face that had clotted on his chin. She decided to say nothing and turned away to survey their new home once more. Voyager sat perched in the distance and she watched as it fired up and retracted its landing gear. The ship slowly lifted and hovered above the ground. Wind and sand whipped around them and Janeway shielded her face with her arm. Her hair finally lost its battle to remain in some semblance of order and flew freely around her back and shoulders. She felt Chakotay place a hand on her back but she shrugged him off as Voyager lifted further into the sky. It finally turned and flew away leaving them completely alone on the deserted planet.

Janeway watched for a bit until she gave another sigh and looked around at her crew. They were looking at her for direction and she had a moment of déjà vu. She had felt much the same when she had realized their location and distance from the Alpha Quadrant several weeks ago. But, at least then she had had a ship to try and get them home. Here, she couldn't even give them a meal or protect them from the elements.

Janeway surveyed her crew and asked, "Is anyone missing?" She glanced at Chakotay and added, "Besides Maquis crew members?"

B'Elanna came around from behind a group of engineering personnel and stepped forward. Janeway's mouth dropped. She had been so sure B'Elanna had reverted to her old loyalties that she hadn't even considered the half human half Klingon would choose to stay loyal to her. "B'Elanna," Janeway said.

B'Elanna gave her a small smile and said, "I surprised myself too. But, Chakotay thinks you're worth the effort and you mean what you say so I thought I'd take my chances." She paused. "Actually, I thought I'd return the favor."

Janeway smiled back. "Because I took a chance on you."

"Yes." B'Elanna nodded. "Oh, and the fact that I know that Seska is a Cardassian. That did make my decision easier. No offense, Captain."

"None taken."

"Seska's a fool to think she can control the Kazon."

"Agreed but Seska is not our concern right now," Janeway said. She put her hands on her hips and addressed the crew. "Finding food, shelter, and water are our top priorities. We'll deal with her and the others later when we get Voyager back."

Ensign Wildman piped up next to Neelix and said, "And how will we do that, Captain?"

"Tom," Harry said as he stepped forward. "Tom is taking a shuttle to go get help. He's going to try and backtrack and see if he can get the Talaxians to help us take back Voyager."

"They will definitely come to our rescue if he can contact them," Neelix said.

Janeway looked at Harry. "But Tom was seriously hurt. You carried him to the cargo bay yourself, didn't you?"

Harry grinned. "He was too heavy, Captain. I kind of had to put him down right around sickbay and I haven't seen him since."

Chakotay stepped up and said, "Then how do you know he got away?"

Harry gave the Commander a dark stare. "Because I believe in my crewmate. Tom is someone I know I can trust."

"The Kazon will know he's gone," Chakotay said. "They'll be able to track him with Voyager's capabilities. They could stop him."

"They'll have to find him first," Harry answered. "Tom's smart enough to know what he's doing and how to avoid Voyager's sensors. And I know he's working for us."

Chakotay dropped his head and turned away. He walked a few steps and then turned back and said, "Look, for the record, I had nothing to do with what happened tonight. I don't support it and I did try to stop it."

A grumble went through the crowd and B'Elanna said, "Chakotay, drop it. They're not ready…" She stopped as he put his hand up and looked around.

"All right. It's true. I did initially plan, along with the rest of the Maquis including B'Elanna and Ayala, a contingency plan just in case we were treated unfairly or Captain Janeway wasn't up to the task of getting us home. You can see that they and I are now with you, not with Seska and the Kazon. " He looked over at the Captain who showed no emotion and gave him no expression. He turned back and said, "If the situation had been reversed and all of you had come on board the _Val Jean_, I am sure Captain Janeway would have looked after all of you just as passionately."

He looked back into her eyes, he said, "Within twenty four hours I knew I had nothing to worry about. I had no idea Seska kept conspiring with the others and was going to initiate what she did tonight."

"Ship's discipline is your job, is it not, Commander?" Tuvok said.

Chakotay looked over at him. "As security chief, I would think preventing a mutiny would be yours too, Tuvok. We both failed here. We have both made mistakes. Big ones. And I'm ready to rectify mine by getting our ship back."

"And just how do you propose to do that?" Tuvok said. "Will Seska check back to see if you've 'changed your mind?' Or maybe she'll return once her mission, and yours, are completed."

"I have no mission! I had nothing to do with this! I want nothing to do with that woman!" The crew was silent as Chakotay lost his temper. Licking his dry lips, he continued, "I played along with her because I thought she would tell me before she initiated any plans like this. Then, I could have prevented all of this. Believe me, she included me in nothing."

He unzipped his uniform jacket and bared his chest. Stripping down, he grimaced as he revealed the bandage across his abdomen. He pulled it away to show his ugly wound and said, "Seska's work. She tried to kill the captain tonight. I refused to let her because I do not support her actions. I never did and I never will. You, Tuvok, you and Seska were the only two deceitful ones aboard my ship. A ship I sacrificed for Voyager. Yes, I had trepidation about being asked to fold into a Starfleet ship again. Understandable concerns. But they were dismissed as soon as I spent one day on the bridge with Captain Janeway. I know now and I knew that day that she meant every word of what she said to me and was quite sincere in welcoming me and my crew aboard." He turned and said, "I apologize, Captain, that not everyone believed that at first. I should have worked harder to get that message across to them. Maybe it would have stopped all this before it began."

Janeway listened as she held Chakotay's gaze. "Nice speech, Commander. I hope you meant it. But, we're all a little tired and, as they say, actions speak louder than words." Turning back to the crew, she ordered, "We'll divide into teams and spread out. We need to find water, food, shelter, anything that will offer us protection and keep us alive while we wait for Tom or possibly others to help us. Alphas with me. Betas with Tuvok. Gammas…you may follow Ms. Torres." She nodded at B'Elanna's surprised look. "Deltas, you're with Commander Chakotay. We'll report back in one hour."

Chakotay also tried to show his gratitude to her with a smile but she turned away. Glancing over, she said quietly, "Read nothing into this. Right now, I need your leadership skills. And so do they." He nodded and watched as she walked away and led her team out into the desert.


	28. Chapter 28

Janeway and her crew met back at their landing spot and discovered that they had access to a small stream due South at the base of one of the large mountains in the distance. Chakotay has also noticed some small game and wood scattered about. Janeway ordered everyone to start picking up as much kindling as they could carry on the trek so they could build fires to keep warm on what was sure to be a cool desert night.

As they approached the water, Janeway bent down and splashed some on her hot face. The planet's sun was setting but it was still incredibly hot and her loose hair was aggravating her. She attempted to tie it back with a long strip of flexible sapling she had found but it still managed to work its way free on her walk. Her long tresses blew around her shoulders as the wind picked up and she wrestled it back as best she could.

A tall shadow fell across the water as she felt strong hands pull and stroke through her hair. "I could help you with this."

Janeway didn't turn around. "I don't need your help with my hair, Commander."

Chakotay played with it and twisted a small bit. "Okay, then I need to ask you to please donate some of it to the cause."

She turned and looked up. He had a sheepish grin on his face. Glancing around, she saw not one pile of wood was burning yet. "I thought you were starting the campfires."

Chakotay's boot kicked at the ground. "I tried. I need a little help. I seem to be the only Indian in the Delta Quadrant who can't start a proper campfire without help." He twisted a strand of her hair again. "A bit of this would help kick over the flame."

Janeway shrugged and said, "Well, go ahead. It's aggravating me anyway so take what you need."

He smiled and said, "I only need a small bit. You won't notice it's gone."

"I notice everything, Commander."

The smile faded and he nodded as he bent down to retrieve a sharp rock. He stopped midway up and held his stomach. Taking a deep breath, he straightened all the way.

Janeway jumped up and put her hand on his arm. "You need to rest. Without Tom or the Doctor here, I don't want you making that injury worse. It's bad enough already."

He flinched and gritted his teeth as she ran her hand along his abdomen. "Why do you care so much? Would you miss me, Captain?"

Janeway pulled her hand away as she looked up at him. "Don't play the pity card with me, Chakotay. I don't want to lose anyone on my crew."

"Your crew? Do you still consider me one of them?"

"Let's just say a probationary one. We'll talk later after I get my ship back about all of this. Right now, show me what to do and I'll get the fires started. It's going to be night soon and it's going to get cold."

Chakotay instructed her and a few other crewmates on the subtlety of rubbing sticks and a few strands of hair together to ignite a flame. Soon, there were several roaring fires and the crew huddled in small groups around them as the temperature dropped.

After checking with each one, Janeway gave a few instructions to B'Elanna, Neelix, and Tuvok about the next day's activities and priorities before walking back to the side of the stream. Chakotay had made a smaller fire for himself and sat on the ground alone. As she walked over, she noticed how the fire illuminated his pale face. She knelt down and placed a hand over his knee. "You found nothing to eat?"

Chakotay shook his head. "I'll be fine. I'm sure Neelix will find some horribly disgusting root that he can whip up into a soufflé for me."

Janeway smiled. "I know you don't eat meat but, under the circumstances, you may need to think about wavering from that just for now. Your body is trying to heal and it needs nourishment."

"I'll be fine, " Chakotay said firmly.

Janeway sighed and sat down beside him. Rubbing her hand on his thigh, she said, "Look, for what it's worth, I do believe that you were blindsided by Seska's mutiny. I have no doubt that any mutiny planned by you would have gone smoother and simpler. You're not this messy or cruel."

He looked sideways at her. "Thank you, I think."

She smiled and said, "I meant to say, you're a fair fighter. Seska isn't. You're smarter than she is. You and I both know an alliance with the Kazon will not serve her well."

"And she knows that now too. I think she expected to take the upper hand with Cullah. That is not happening."

"No, it's not," Janeway said. "And since she doesn't take kindly to authority figures and she's already frustrated by being here in the Delta Quadrant, she is going to be a very dangerous pill aboard that ship."

Chakotay nodded. After a few moments of silence, he said, "I'm sorry, Captain. I should have stopped this. I should have seen it coming. She must have been communicating with the Kazon for weeks."

Janeway patted his leg. "Yes, but like I said, I'll discipline you later."

He stared at her and said, "You knew she was communicating with them."

Janeway bit her lip. "I knew someone was making unauthorized transmissions. I didn't know who."

He managed a small smile. "I understand why you didn't tell me. You thought it could have been me."

"I had to be sure it wasn't." She rubbed her hand against him again. "Don't shut down on me, Chakotay. I need you." Waving her other hand, she added, "They need you."

Chakotay looked around at the crew. "They don't respect me."

"Well, can you blame them? Wasn't it you who told me less than 24 hours ago that you would earn back my trust and respect? You'll have to earn theirs back too. I heard what you said and I hope you heard mine about your actions proving it. You're on the right path. I'll bet even your spirit guide has told you that you'll get there. Am I right?"

He covered her hand with his own. "You remember what we shared. I promise, Captain, I'll stay on the path and not stray again."

She drew back and gave him her best Captain's stare. "See that you do, Commander. Because if you don't, I promise I'll make Seska's recent antics look like a warm up to your own personal Klingon Sonchi.

He grimaced a bit as he laughed. "You keep pain sticks around your office, Captain?"

"No, but I know a Chief Engineer that I can probably borrow them from." Taking her hand away, she said, "Get some rest, Commander. I'll need you with as much strength as you can muster bright and early tomorrow."

"Aye,Captain." They exchanged smiles and a silent nod as Janeway rose and walked away.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has stuck with this. I appreciate the comments and the time you take to read the chapters. You keep it going. :0)**

Seska watched the Kazon on the bridge work Voyager's controls. She sat in Chakotay's chair next to Cullah who sat quietly perusing Voyager's database. Several alerts kept sounding and she rolled her eyes. "If you keep overloading the relays, you will find this ship unflyable and we do not have the personnel or materials to repair it."

Cullah turned to her and said, "You have technology that can replicate anything."

"Not anything. And that replication requires energy. Energy stores that are not easily replaceable here. So unless you know of a shortcut to the Alpha Quadrant where I can pick some more up, tell your crew to stop pushing random buttons."

Cullah leaned forward into her face and said, "I don't take orders from you."

Seska pushed herself up. "Then you will be in charge of a hunk of metal stranded in space. How great a Mage will you be then, Cullah?"

Cullah's hand shot out but Seska blocked it. His other hand snaked around her neck. "I think it's time I show you how things are done on a Kazon ship, my dear."

Cullah stood up and lifted her by the hair. Seska swallowed to keep from crying out in pain as she was dragged to the ready room. He threw her against the desk and loosened his weapons belt. Seska knew what was coming and put a smile on her face. Leaning back across the top of the desk, she said, "I do hope you're better than the human, Cullah."

At first light, Janeway's eyes flew open and she blinked the dust out of them. The sun was up again as she gingerly rose from the ground. Her body ached from all of her recent physical activity and she massaged her muscles where she could.

"Need a hand?" Chakotay walked up behind her and she noticed his face had more color. He looked better. "Neelix found some edible plants over the hill," he said. "I've had my breakfast and I'm sure he has yours waiting. No coffee though, I'm afraid."

Janeway rubbed her neck and said, "My ship and my coffee. Another thing Seska is going to pay for. I guess we should look for some better shelter." Shielding her eyes against the hot sun, she pointed out the caves above them. "Do you think we could climb and see if we could take shelter there?"

Chakotay patted his abdomen. "You'll have to give me a few days on that one. But, Harry and Tuvok have already gone to scout around up there."

"Good." She lowered her hand. "How does that feel?"

"I'll be fine, Captain. I was thinking we'd head more North. Follow that stream and see if it has any tributaries besides this mountain range."

Janeway heard his words but her hands found his uniform. He tried to move away but she held onto the fabric and undid his jacket. As she undressed him, she saw a long red streak beginning to crawl up his chest from the wound. "Chakotay, this is getting infected."

He took a deep breath and said, "I know. Could you please give me my clothes back? The crew is staring."

Janeway ignored him and called out to Neelix. "Neelix, you know about plants and vegetations. Are there any here that you may have come across that might have antiseptic properties?"

"Well, Captain, actually…" Neelix started.

"Yes," Chakotay answered. He pointed to a shrub above his head near the cave openings. "I may be a little rusty in the fire department but medicinal herbs and plants I can handle all by myself. How quickly you forget." He grinned at her confused look and said, "Our first planet, overnight, when you and I took a swim also courtesy of the Kazon. You lacerated your arms and legs." He ignored her glare and said, "I've already asked Harry to bring some down."

"Well, they need to bring them down now so we can get this taken care of. Once an infection takes hold, it gets dangerous. It's not easy to stop." Slapping her left shoulder, she became frustrated as her fingers found cloth but no communicator.

Chakotay chuckled and said, "I understand. Hard habit to break."

Janeway clenched her fists and said, "I swear when we get Voyager back…"

"I guess that saying about tempers and redheads…"

"Dismissed, Commander!"

With a small push, she tossed his jacket to him walked away. To the crew, she said, "Divide back into your teams. Explore north and see if we can upgrade our accommodations for this evening."

As the crew scattered, the Captain started her climb up the rugged terrain. Her boots slipped on the rocky trail and she fell several times. She could feel the small bruises that were adding up each time. They began to ache badly in tandem with her already sore muscles.

Just as she reached the bush Chakotay had indicated, she slipped and brushed hard against the rock face. It tore her uniform and scratched her right arm and back. She vaguely heard a concerned voice calling up. Signaling that she was okay, she made her way to the shrub and tore several branches off. Tossing them down, she yelled, "Enough or more? I want to be sure we have a good supply." She peeked over the edge and saw Chakotay's thumbs up. She tore off another couple branches and tossed them down for good measure.

"Captain."

Janeway jumped at Tuvok's voice behind her and spun around. He reached to steady her and took note of her ripped uniform and bleeding back and arms. "It would appear you are in need of plant medicine yourself."

"It would appear so, Mr. Tuvok. I threw a bunch down. It should keep the Commander busy and quiet which his health needs right now." She ignored Tuvok's questioning look and asked, "What did you find out about the caves?"

"There are signs of what I would theorize to be animals living in them. I would not suggest we move in until we know what kind of species we would be sharing our living quarters with."

"Agreed." Janeway's attention snapped to Harry as she heard his scream coming from the cave directly ahead. Grabbing Tuvok's arm, she allowed him to pull her in front as they both scrambled for the entrance.

As they approached, Tuvok suddenly grabbed her and held her back. Janeway resisted and said, "What are you doing? We need to get to him!"

"You are not armed. I am." He showed her a large pointed stick he had inserted into his belt. He pulled it out and guarded his face. Stepping in front, he made sure she was safe behind him as they made their way into the dark cave. Harry's yell had been silenced and Janeway hoped it was a choice on his part and not anyone or anything else's.

Tuvok stopped and Janeway drew close. "Listen," he whispered. "Do you hear that?"

"No, but then I don't have Vulcan ears. What is it?"

"Heavy breathing."

"Harry?"

"I believe so. This way." Tuvok stepped to the right and Janeway followed him down a narrow passageway. It opened into a large cavern and Tuvok and Janeway walked out.

She heard the breathing now and knew it was her ensign. "Harry?" she whispered.

"Over…over here. Careful! There's a big hole."

Tuvok and Janeway made their way to him avoiding the large dark pit in the center. Janeway peered carefully over the edge but saw nothing but blackness. Harry pulled her back and said, "Don't do that!"

She looked at his terrified face and said, "Why not?" Her questioned was answered as a large growl sounded from deep below. It was coming from the pit and Tuvok took one of Harry's arms with Janeway grabbing the other. Together, they helped the terrified boy to the passageway.

The growl grew deeper and they heard rustling. Something was dragging itself very quickly up the pit wall and a shrill cry echoed. A large snakelike creature popped its head up and lunged at them. Tuvok immediately poked his stick and drew blood from the creature's eye. It screamed again and Tuvok yelled, "Captain, take Harry and get out of here!"

Janeway pushed Harry into the corridor and said, "Not without you." Picking up several rocks from the ground, she pummeled the creature with them. It angered the animal and it lunged again.

"Go now!" Tuvok said.

Janeway ignored him and kept up her barrage. The creature took note of her movement and lunged for her. She felt hot breath sweep over her bared back and turned to come face to face with the ugly serpent. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Tuvok lunge forward with his stick. It pierced through the snake's neck. It writhed for a few moments until, with one final shrill scream, it collapsed back into the pit and down into the blackness.

Janeway exhaled and saw Tuvok wipe a hand across his sweaty brow. She noted his relief and gasped, "Thank you."

Tuvok looked up and immediately regained his composure. "Captain, you will follow my orders. I am the leader of this mission as you assigned me to be. If you do not, I will stage an individual mutiny of my own the next time you decide to play with snakes."

"Tuvok, I've never minded snakes." She walked back to Harry and added, "You know I would be careful if I were you, Tuvok. If I didn't know you better, I'd say you were beginning to show human emotion. For a moment there, I thought you actually would miss me if I had been his lunch."

Tuvok gave her his best annoyed look and said, "I assure you that I would miss your friendship deeply, Captain, but I would not cry at your memorial if that is what you were expecting." Stepping past Harry, he said, "Especially if you brought about your death by acting like a fool."

Janeway laughed and Harry joined in as they slowly walked back with him. She put her arm around the young ensign and asked, "Are you okay?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, Captain. Thanks."

"Good." Leaning close to his ear, she said, "By the way, if you tell anyone about what happened just now, Tuvok and I will bring you back and throw you in that pit ourselves. Understood?"

Harry tried but he couldn't make out her face in the darkness. Still, he thought he saw a hint of a smile and answered, "Yes, ma'am."


	30. Chapter 30

A few hours later, Chakotay had ground the leaves with help from B'Elanna into a creamy paste. B'Elanna carefully spread the mixture across his wound and rewrapped it with strips from a donated shirt. She took note of the side glances of some of the others who had returned from their scouting mission and said, "Well, this is new. I've never been the other woman before."

"Other woman?" Chakotay repeated. He winced as he redressed. "I think I have to have a first for you to be an other."

"You did. Seska." B'Elanna flashed him a smile before she busied herself storing the remaining medicine and then quickly left to wash her hands in the stream.

Janeway approached and Chakotay saw her ripped uniform and the dried blood that had run down her bare arm. "Run into any trouble up there?" he asked.

Janeway shook her head. "No."

Chakotay eyed her again but remained silent.

She noticed his look and said, "I slipped."

"Okay."

She glanced around before turning back and asking, "Can you show me how you make your paste?"

He grinned and tossed a branch at her. "Yes, but you are welcome to share some that B'Elanna and I already have made up. It might hurt less too since making it requires putting your back into it. "

Janeway grew stern at his teasing remarks and crossed her arms. She flinched as her sore arm and back protested and she reluctantly dropped them down again. "May I borrow some then, please?"

"Of course, Captain, seeing as how your uniform gave its life to get it."

Janeway's sour expression softened and she smiled. "Hopefully this works for you and for me. You and I can't afford to become incapacitated. The crew needs us to stay strong until Tom can get us help."

Chakotay pulled out the medicine box he had crafted with some scraps of wood and shreds of fabric. "Do you think he got off the ship safely?"

Janeway looked thoughtful. "Well, if anyone can, he could. He has the flying skills to do it. Let's hope he's also lucky."

"Or the Kazon haven't learned to work Voyager's sensors yet."

Janeway nodded. "That too."

Chakotay dabbed some paste on his hand and said, "Strip."

"Excuse me?"

"Turnabout is fairplay and we don't want those scratches getting infected so…strip, Captain. Please."

Janeway gave him a cool stare but he saw the corners of her mouth twitch upwards. She reached for the medicine box but he pulled it away. "Commander…" she said.

"You can't reach your back and you just said we need to take care of ourselves." He nodded towards the edge of the mountain. "You can hide behind the bush if you really want to but I think you'll just draw more attention to yourself. Remember your academy training. The field in a crisis situation is not the place to exercise modesty or manners. So…expose your injuries so I can treat them. Now, Captain."

Janeway took a deep breath. "I think you've seen enough naked women this week, Commander. I'll have B'Elanna help me." She reached for the box again but he pulled it away one more time.

"Stop that," he said firmly.

"Stop what?"

"Punishing me. I said my peace about what happened and your cheap shots at my behavior are unprofessional. Now, stop being a baby and act like the strong captain and leader that you are. Turn around and let me help you. Just like you were professional enough to help me during these past twenty four hours."

Janeway hesitated then slowly turned around. Removing her shredded jacket, she let Chakotay carefully dab the cool paste on her arm and back. His hands felt good as they soothed her raw skin and she closed her eyes for a moment to relish his gentle touch. As she opened them, she noticed a few crew members looking on. Clearing her throat, she turned around and grabbed his hands. "Thank you. I'm good now."

Chakotay did one more pass on her arm and let his fingers glide over her soft skin. "Now you're good. For the moment. But we'll need to reapply every few hours until these scratches start to heal."

Janeway nodded. "Understood, Commander. Thank you."

He smiled. "You're welcome, Captain. Now, I suggest we move camp to our new home." He pointed to the north. "That's where the kindling is coming from. I say we go where the better resources are plus the trees will give us more shade from this sun."

"Agreed." Turning to the crew, she ordered, "Well, let's go see our new temporary home away from home."

Back on Voyager, Seska roamed the bridge and watched the various Kazons working at the controls. They were still clumsy and awkward and the random alerts and warning bleeps were giving her a headache. The ready room doors opened and Cullah emerged. He made his way to the Captain's chair and sat down.

Seska walked over and said, "Do we have an ETA to the Sikarians?"

"Sikaria," Cullah repeated. "Why? They are nothing but a bunch of pleasure seekers."

"Pleasure seekers who I am told have the technology to send me home."

"Home?" Cullah eyed her. "I thought your plans were to stay with me and rule by my side."

Seska laughed. "What? Me? A woman standing beside the great Mage Cullah?" She bent over and said, "You'd never allow that and I have a home to get back to." Her smile faded. "I'm done with your empty promises, Cullah."

Cullah's expression also hardened. "You are not going anywhere."

Seska ran her tongue across her bottom lip. "Why? Because I please you? I know I'm good but I also know that you need me. You and this crew have no idea how to take advantage of what I've handed to you. No clue about this ship and its technology or what it's capable of."

"I know. That's why you stay."

"That's why you can read the ship's database. I gave you full access."

Cullah rose and towered over her. "Yes, but you can be such a good teacher." He ran a finger down her cheek. "Why don't you tell me what's not in that database?"

"An intelligent Mage like you doesn't need a woman's help."

Cullah grabbed Seska's arm and twisted it. She did her best not to cry out and stared him down. He smiled as he relaxed his grip and said, "I like you, Seska. It's a pity you're female. You would have made a great warrior." He paused and then said, "Actually, I think that is exactly what you should do."

Seska's eyes darted with his as his grin grew wider and his grip grew tighter. He pulled her once again towards the ready room and said to the crew, "Do not disturb us! Seska and I have some very important personal business to attend to."

With a quick jerk, he forced her through the doors. Seska whirled around to face him and they glared at each other for a second before she put her arms around his neck and drew him to her. They kissed as they moved away together. The doors slid shut just as another bridge alarm, this time from the shuttle bay, sounded and was quickly silenced.


	31. Chapter 31

"Doc!" Tom made his way through the dimly lit sickbay. Pressing a hypo spray to his neck, he sighed with relief as the painkiller took effect. "Computer, activate Emergency Medical Hologram."

The Doctor shimmered into the room. "Welcome to Sickbay. How may…"

Tom grabbed him and covered his mouth with his hand. "Quiet." The Doctor mumbled into his hand. "Quiet," Tom repeated and slowly pulled his hand away.

The Doctor gave him a perplexed look and asked, "Why are we whispering?"

"Seska mutinied and made an alliance with a Kazon sect. She got double crossed and now everyone is off the ship except me, the Kazon, our resident Cardassian traitor, and several Maquis crew members who are probably having real bad second thoughts about what they just did and with who."

"The Kazon?" the Doctor said in his normal voice.

"Ssshhhh…." Tom covered his mouth again. "Did B'Elanna give you autonomy over your activation protocols?"

The Doctor nodded. Tom removed his hand and the Doctor whispered, "Yes. In theory, I should be able to turn myself on and off at will but I haven't attempted it yet."

"Field test it now, Doc. Quietly."

The Doctor cleared his throat and called, "Computer,"

Tom waved his hand to warn him to lower his voice further.

"Computer, end Emergency Medical Hologram program." The Doctor's form disappeared.

Tom waited and, a few seconds later, the Doctor reappeared. A big smile graced his face and the Doctor called again, "Computer…"

Tom grabbed him and said, "Enough. Fool around with it later. Right now, we need to rescue the crew. Cullah dropped them off on some deserted planet a few light years back. I'm going to take a shuttle and go get the Talaxians to help us retake control of Voyager."

"Cullah? I remember him. I don't like him."

"Yeah, well he's not on my favorites list either after he ordered one of his guys to shoot me in the back."

The Doctor walked behind him to inspect the wound and immediately began to treat his injury. Tom tried to turn around but the Doctor held him still. "Listen, Doc, I have to get to the cargo bay."

"And just how will you do that now that we apparently have armed Kazon everywhere?"

"Jeffries tubes. There is an access panel here over by that wall."

The Sickbay doors swung open and Tom grabbed his phaser and aimed. Three Maquis members challenged with their own weapons before realizing who had them at bay. The men lowered their guns and one put up his hands. "Relax, we're with you."

Tom kept his stance. "Since when, Johnson? You people trade allegiances too easy for my taste."

Lieutenant Johnson stepped forward and said, "Says the mercenary who used to fight for anyone who would pay his bar bill."

Another man put up his arm and pulled his Maquis crewmate up with him. "This isn't what we wanted or bargained for, Paris." He paused and then said, "Rumor has it Seska is Cardassian. We wanted to hear the truth from the Doctor."

Tom glanced over his shoulder. The Doctor finished healing his injury and came around. "I am afraid I am not at liberty to discuss another crew member's medical records. It's confidential information." Tom aimed his phaser and the Doctor glanced down and then back up. "You do realize that won't harm me?"

"Yes, but I want you to tell them what you know."

"I can't. It's not permitted. I can only release that information to the Captain."

Tom steadied his weapon. "Seska contacted the Kazon and helped them take over the ship. She then gloated while Cullah dumped the crew on a wasteland of a planet after one of her new Kazon shipmates shot me in the back and left me for dead. As the highest ranking member of this crew and, as the only loyal one, Starfleet regulations say I'm the acting Captain right now. So, spill it, Doc. Tell them what they want to know."

The Doctor considered Tom's words and then nodded. "In that case, as you wish. There is no need for further violence especially against a hologram. I am a healer after all. The only one you have. Besides, it sounds like there's been quite enough madness around although my sickbay doesn't show it yet." He noted Tom's impatience and turned to the men. "Seska is indeed Cardassian. Biological scans prove that she was genetically altered to look like a Bajoran most likely as part of a mission to infiltrate the Maquis."

The three men grumbled before Lt. Johnson said, "Okay, so how do we take this ship back from her?"

Tom swung his phaser around. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"You have our word, Paris."

"Your word?" Tom laughed. "You've got to be kidding. How do I know you won't run to Seska or Cullah as soon as you leave here?"

"I can sedate them," the Doctor offered. "It would be quite painless."

Lt. Johnson shook his head. "No need. We don't work for Cardassians. Never did, never will. Had we known what she was, we would have taken care of her ourselves and never done any of this." The other two nodded in agreement.

"Right," Tom said. "And you would have never put a claim on Voyager?"

The men looked at one another before Lt. Johnson said, "Captain Janeway's been good to us but she is the reason we're here. Seska said she knew of a planet that had the technology to send us home."

"And you don't think had she told Captain Janeway this that she wouldn't have taken us there?" Tom said.

Lt. Johnson shrugged. "Captain Janeway had the technology sitting there to do just that, weeks ago. She chose to destroy it instead and strand us here. We have families and a fight to get back to, Paris. We didn't want to give her the opportunity to destroy our second chance."

Tom slowly lowered the phaser. "Captain Janeway had her reasons for doing what she did."

"Maybe. Look, right now, we want Voyager back along with Captain Janeway. Let's take it back and go get her. She can sort the rest of it out."

Tom nodded. "And she will. Returning her ship may also save your hides." The men looked down until he added, "Hey, if she gave a screw up like me a second chance, odds are she'll consider the same for you."

Lt. Johnson smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, but you didn't take her ship."

"Give it back and you'll be even," the Doctor said. "She took away your home. You took away her means to get you back home. Let everybody swap and we'll start over again. There, that was easy, wasn't it? If I have a vote, I, for one, would prefer Captain Janeway as my commanding officer over Cullah any day." He eyed Tom. "No offense to the current captain, of course."

"None taken. All right. Listen up. This is what I need you to do. Sabotage the weapons array. I'm going to take a shuttle and get help. Make sure the Kazon can't stop me going or returning even if it means damaging this ship. Got it?"

All three men nodded.

"We'll do it."

"Done."

Tom looked at the Doctor who offered his hand and said, "Good Luck, Captain."


	32. Chapter 32

A few hours later, Janeway and Chakotay led the crew back to a small wooded area that Harry and Tuvok had spotted from their jaunt up the mountain. The ground crew had confirmed it and it appeared to be quite the upgrade from their previous desert surroundings. Janeway studied Chakotay who was favoring his abdomen as they navigated the rocky terrain. Her back and arm burned in the sun but she could manage. Chakotay, however, looked like he was in more pain then he was letting on.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "We can stop if you need to."

Chakotay shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

"You're not but I admire your courage."

"Thanks."

"Considering you took that shot for me, I'm doubly appreciative."

"You're welcome, Captain."

"Does this mean I owe you my life according to tribal tradition? I seem to remember Tom saying something like that once."

Chakotay grinned and said, "Oh don't worry. I'll make you pay."

Janeway tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled back. "I'm shaking."

"You should. So far, you've only ticked off the Kazon. Wait until you anger an Indian. My people were not kind to their enemies."

Janeway grabbed her hair and pulled it behind her. "You're already chopping my hair. I suppose my scalp is next?"

Chakotay chuckled. "Wrong tribe, but it's an interesting idea."

They continued on in silence until Janeway said, "So how much hair do you think I'll lose tonight? If this becomes an extended trip, I may be bald by the time we're rescued."

"You'll still be the prettiest Captain I've ever served with."

Janeway glanced at him and her cheeks reddened. "Thank you, Commander, but since I suspect I'm the only female superior officer you've ever had…"

"You're not," he interrupted. "Take the compliment. I meant it. And know that it was a sincere one without any agenda."

"Then I thank you." Janeway smiled and he smiled back. Hooking her arm with his, they walked a bit before she added, "It's good to have my friend back, Commander."

Chakotay felt his spirits lift but didn't respond. A half hour later, he and the rest of the crew arrived at the outskirts of a sparse forest. She ordered the crew to make camp and they dispersed to set up water stations and fire pits.

Chakotay tried to walk away from her to create his own solitary space as he had done the past few nights but she held him back. "Chakotay, if you wouldn't mind company, how about we set up camp together? That way we can help each other since we are the only two walking wounded."

Chakotay hesitated. "As you wish, Captain."

"Don't read into it. Someone needs to take care of you and that wound. No offense but I don't think that poultice of yours is quite doing the trick."

Chakotay placed a hand against his stomach. "It's slowing it down."

"That's not the same as making it better."

"Well, that can't be helped right now, can it?"

B'Elanna walked up with the medicine box. "It's time you reapplied, Chakotay. That walk probably irritated it."

Janeway took the box and said, "I'll take this shift, B'Elanna. I have to use it myself now that I got careless on the mountain."

B'Elanna looked at Janeway's bare arm and the ugly reddened scratches down her back. "I can help. You won't be able to reach…"

"I'll take care of it," Chakotay said.

B'Elanna shot him a look before quickly walking away. Janeway indicated an area and helped Chakotay sit on the hard ground. Looking around, she said, "Now that we have more natural resources, surely we can make ourselves more comfortable."

Chakotay surveyed the area. "I'd need an axe and a wood shaver and then I could build us several log cabins."

"Log cabins?"

"Yes. I haven't seen any big game so teepees are out of the question."

"And I had my heart set."

Chakotay gave her a wry laugh as she quickly undid the medicine box. Pausing, she looked at him and added, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be disrespectful."

He smiled. "You weren't. My people never lived in teepees. We preferred wood from the rubber trees."

Janeway relaxed and glanced at his uniform. "You know the drill. You'll have to take that off again."

"You need to strip down too," he said.

"You first."

"I know." Chakotay grimaced and let out a few groans as she helped him out of his jacket and undershirt. He bared his chest and Janeway saw the red streaks had become longer and angrier. She knelt down and brushed them with her fingertips. He hissed.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking up with a worried expression.

Her heated face was just in front of his as sweat poured from both of them due to the hot sun and long walk. They gazed at one another and, as their eyes held each other's, Chakotay managed his best smile. Breaking the moment by looking away, he licked his dry lips and said, "It's okay. I'll be okay." He could tell from her face that she didn't believe him and he silently agreed he wasn't doing much to convince himself of that truth either.

Still, her soft touch felt good against his hot, infected skin as she dipped into the paste and slowly covered his wound. He closed his eyes and exhaled as her fingers swept along his stomach. Janeway gently pushed him back and he lay down. Gently, she felt his forehead to check the fever she knew was there and then returned to massaging the medicine into his skin. His last vision that night was of her smiling down at him as he drifted into a deep sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Thank you to every single person who stuck with this story and especially to those who commented, some of you each and every chapter. You kept this story going. I do have plans to do a sequel since I have received suggestions for some other plot lines and I still have quite a few of my own. I thought since this was supposed to be a 'beginnings' story that it was time to leave it as that and do a more appropriate title going forward with a new story. I hope you enjoy the final chapter, for now...**

Tom's hands flew across the shuttle's panel. He had a fleet of Talaxian war ships behind him and Voyager lay just ahead.

On board Voyager, Seska had found her way back to the bridge. The perimeter alert sounded and she immediately called for the view screen. She let out a slow breath as she watched Voyager's shuttle fly towards them, flanked by several larger vessels.

"What the…red alert!" she called. The klaxons sounded and Cullah came storming out of the ready room.

The other Kazon jumped to their duty stations as Seska demanded, "When did that shuttle launch? Why weren't we notified?"

The Kazon at Harry's station said, "Mage asked not to be disturbed."

"Fools!" Seska marched to the helm and cracked the pilot across the mouth."Target that shuttle and fire!"

"Belay that order!" Cullah yelled.

Seska spun around. "What? Why?"

Cullah bared his teeth and said, "Because I give the orders around here and this is my ship." He turned to the security station and asked, "Talaxian war birds?"

The Kazon nodded. "Five of them, Mage."

Cullah studied the screen and said, "Nearest Kazon vessel?"

"It will take them twenty minutes to reach us."

"Contact them," Cullah ordered. "Get them started this way."

Seska grabbed his arm and said, "At least raise the shields."

Cullah looked down at her and said, "I believe that is standard procedure when you called for the red alert, is it not?"

"Yes, Mage," Seska said. "But since your crew isn't up to speed on Starfleet protocol, unless you want to rule in the afterlife, I suggest you have them raised. Now!"

"Raise shields!" Cullah barked.

The Kazon hurried to do so as the Talaxian ships approached along with Tom's shuttle. Tom's face flashed on screen. "Cullah. Seska. Greetings. I trust you've enjoyed your ride by now. On behalf of Captain Janeway and the Federation and our new allies, the Talaxians, we request the return of Voyager to its rightful owner. Immediately."

Cullah laughed. "A boy in a toy challenging a warrior in an elite ship."

Seska joined his laughter and placed her hands on her hips. "If you would like to be a martyr to your precious Federation ideals, Tom, we would love to accommodate you. Kazon war ships are approaching as we speak."

Tom smiled. "No, Seska, they're not. The Talaxians have blockaded this area of space and your backup cronies will be too engaged with their own survival to worry about yours. Stand down now and the Talaxians may be nicer with your removal."

Cullah laughed again. "I answer to no one least of all a Talaxian. You are a stranger here, human. You know nothing of the Kazon ways."

"You're right. I don't know them and I don't care to." Tom entered a few codes into his helm. "But you are about to be schooled in ours. Don't say you weren't warned. And Seska, this is going to be a pleasure."

"You won't fire on us," Seska said. "You'll destroy this ship and then you'll have nothing. No way to return home or to rescue your pathetic captain and her crew."

"And neither will you."

Seska shrugged. "I'm not going home either way. At least this way, I have a chance."

"You have no crew," Tom said.

"She has my crew," Cullah answered.

"Yeah, I noticed how familiar to seem to be with Voyager's technology. Let's just say their learning curve is pretty steep. Leave my ship now, Cullah. Final warning."

"Computer," Cullah said. "End transmission."

Tom's face disappeared from the screen. Seska whirled on Cullah and said, "What are you going to do?"

"Fight," Cullah said. "It is the Kazon way."

Just then, Voyager was rocked by a barrage of strikes from the Talaxian war birds. Cullah and Seska steadied themselves against the hand rail. Cullah turned to the weapons station and ordered, "Target the shuttle first and then fire at will."

The Kazon nodded and pressed the button to activate the phaser banks. Almost immediately, a shrill cry echoed through the bridge. Seska and Cullah looked at each other as she yelled, "Get down!"

They hit the ground as the weapons array backfired and exploded relays across the ship killing most of the Kazon crew. Fires broke out in several areas and Voyager's emergency systems immediately came online to contain the spreading damage.

Smoke filled the bridge as Seska and Cullah and a few remaining Kazon struggled to breathe and raise themselves from where they had fallen. Cullah's bloody face looked at Seska's.

"Mage," the pilot choked. "One Kazon ship is arriving just off the port bow. The Talaxians are ignoring it and they are now boarding through cargo bay 2."

Cullah's eyes met Seska's and she nodded to confirm what he already knew. Cullah sighed and shook his head. He pounded his fist against the floor before ordering, "Transport all remaining Kazon life signs to that vessel, now."

The pilot engaged the transporter and Cullah's form shimmered. Seska threw herself on him and whispered, "Me too." Both she and Cullah disappeared as Tom stormed in off the turbo lift accompanied by the Talaxian fighters.

"Wake up, sleepyhead."

Chakotay felt a cool cloth across his forehead as he opened his eyes. The Captain's blue eyes shown bright but looked worried. He returned her smile as she looked down and he tried to speak.

"Wait," she said. Holding a small primitive container that they had fashioned, she dipped the cloth into some cool water and squeezed the droplets into his mouth. She ran the cloth along his lips to moisten them.

Chakotay drank in the bit of liquid and said, "I'm…why…"

"Stop talking. Your infection is getting worse." He tried to rise but she gently pushed him back down. "You have to stay still. Moving is just pushing the infection faster through your bloodstream."

Chakotay winced as he lay back down. He noticed a pile of leaves and donated clothes had been used to create a makeshift bed for him alleviating the hardness of the forest floor. "The crew…"

"…is very worried about you. You need medicine. Antibiotics and I…" Janeway caught her breath. "I can't get them for you right now."

Chakotay grabbed her hand and held it in his. "I know. Listen. It's okay. If the worst happens, Tuvok will make a fine First Officer. You'll be fine."

Janeway matched his small smile and said, "I don't want Tuvok. I want you."

His smile grew wider. "You do like me, don't you, Captain? See? I knew you did. But, you know, I have to tell you that you're very demanding to work for. You just want you want and expect everyone to give anything to you at any moment. You think you're in charge of it all…"

His voice faded into a cough as Janeway laughed. "It kind of goes along with my job description of Captain."

He managed a deep breath and said, "Always pulling out that Starfleet rule book, aren't you? Yeah, well, look around you, kid. You have no ship and, maybe soon, no First Officer. Titles aren't everything and you can't control the universe even though you try to on a daily basis."

Janeway's eyes filled with tears in spite of herself as she watched Chakotay's finger come up to brush them from her cheeks. "Hey," he said. "I'm not dead yet. I can still beat this. What happened to the strong woman who swore to get us all home no matter what?"

Janeway sniffed and glanced around. "I'm afraid I've not been able to keep that promise."

Chakotay kept his hand on her face. "Because of me. I brought Seska on board your ship and I'm sorry. I should have watched her and the others more closely."

"No." Janeway shook her head. "The Caretaker did all of this when he swept us away. It's not your fault. None of this is."

His eyes widened and he grabbed her chin. "It's not your fault either. You did the right thing. The best you could in our situation. You always do."

Tears spilled onto her cheeks again. "No, Chakotay, I didn't. I should have fought harder when I had the chance. I should have used the array to take us home. Then none of this would have happened."

"You couldn't have known that any of this was in store for us. Promise me, if I'm not here to remind you, that you won't blame yourself, Captain. Promise me you'll never stop believing that you'll get yourself and everyone here home."

Janeway smiled through her tears and took a deep breath. She exhaled loudly as she blew it out and said, "I don't know if I can."

Just then, they were interrupted as someone shouted, "Captain!"

Janeway pulled away and looked at Ensign Wildman who pointed up at the sky. Voyager was flying towards them, landing gear extended. Janeway and her crew watched as the ship lowered then hovered briefly above the ground before gently setting down.

"Tom," Janeway said. "Only Tom could land Voyager like that." She looked at Chakotay and smiled. Slapping her chest, she said, "Janeway to Voyager, one to beam directly to…"

She realized once again that she had no communicator and her words were lost. Her smile gave way to an angry, frustrated glare as Chakotay laughed at her. He placed a hand on his aching stomach as he chuckled and she leaned over him but, before she could say anything, his form shimmered in the glow of the transporter beam and disappeared.

As she jumped up, she watched Tom appear along with three Talaxians. Neelix went running to greet his compatriots as Janeway ran for Tom. "Chakotay," she said.

Tom held up his hand. "I had him transported directly to Sickbay. He'll be fine. Doc's working on him now."

Janeway smiled and grabbed him in a big hug. She pulled back and said, "Cullah and Seska…"

"Most of the Kazon are dead but Seska and Cullah escaped. They transported to a Kazon vessel just as me and the Talaxians boarded. We decided not to go after them."

Janeway nodded. "They're not important anymore." She looked to the Talaxians and extended her hand. "I can't tell you how appreciative I am for what you did today."

The Talaxian leader stepped forward as Neelix beamed with pride beside him. "Neelix tells us you have been very good to him. And you have always been gracious with us and the others you have encountered in our space. We are happy to return the favor, Captain Janeway." He waved a hand towards Voyager and said, "I assume you would like to take command now?"

Janeway gave him a broad smile and sharp nod. "I would." To the crew, she said, "Well, I didn't think I could be any prouder of this crew but, once again, you all have exceeded my expectations. Now, thanks to our crewmate and the help of our new Talaxian friends, we've got Voyager back. And, once we get ourselves and our ship back in proper order, we'll go on to achieve our most important goal. Getting ourselves home. Together. Working as one crew, as one family, there is nothing that will prevent us from achieving that. I am humbled to be your captain. And one day, Starfleet will know that. I promise you."

A cheer went up from the crowd and applause ensued as the crew yelled and celebrated the end of their ordeal. Janeway smiled and wiped her dirty, tear-stained cheeks as Neelix approached. "Yes, Mr. Neelix?"

"Captain, I just want you to know that I plan to make you the biggest pot of black coffee as soon as I can get to my kitchen."

Janeway grinned and placed her arm around his shoulders. "Mr. Neelix, you have my permission to beam back first."


End file.
